Athrun's mistake Shinn's gain
by ExArchmagus
Summary: CE 77: Cagalli is alone in ORB, but is called to a meeting in PLANT, in a dangerous city and needs a guard. Who will guard her and what will happen? Contains mature themes. SxC. First fic and first lemons, forgive me.
1. Winter Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

'Content' Indicates thought

"Content" Indicates speech

Current situation in both PLANT and Earth. Time is December of Cosmic Era 77:

PLANT: The tranquil peace that humanities bloody hands bought with the lives of many innocent men, women, and children before and during the second bloody valentine war has been preserved. All is well on earth but not in the darkness of space. Some of PLANT's citizens have started to embrace the ideology that they alone should rule outer space, and that outsiders should be banished. Most important Political figures cannot walk outside without protection. Small, but vocal groups have begun to threaten the peace of PLANT.

The current chairman of PLANT is Athrun Zala, determined to clear his family's name with both sword and pen alike. Lacus Clyne serves as his Universal Ambassador and mediator between PLANT and all earthbound nations. Athun's lifelong friend and Lacus' 'lover', Kira Yamato commands the mighty forces of Zaft as the Grand Commander.

ORB: The proud, cunning, and extremely attractive Princess of ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha stands atop the worlds smallest, yet most powerful nation in the world. Although her three partners in crime have all left her for PLANT that has not deterred her from rising to greatness. Before her Ultimate Coordinator of a brother left her, he bestowed upon her the blueprints to the Vestibulum Libero Massa, Kira's Freedom Gundam in a mass production form. Over the years, the great lioness has simmered no longer a hotheaded individual, but a cool and calculating goddess. But no god is without its flaws, she has to an extent, turned bitter towards her old friends. Whenever she went to a Psychiatrist, they recommended she 'hook' up with someone, but none was ever to Cagalli's standards.

"4:50 PM, ten minutes left until the end of the day. Then I can finally rest. I need to schedule my winter holidays soon. So many meetings, so many conferences, so many pointless events." The young Representative told herself. She had just signed the paper allowing the construction of Neo-Heliopolis, ORB's first step towards reclaiming its civilian foothold in space.

"And of course, I, like every other earthy leader, has to deal with Lacus on a weekly to monthly basis." Cagalli slammed her hand on her desk as she thought out loud.

Lacus had become increasingly annoying to deal with over the years. She always expected another nation to obey PLANTS order without argument, if they refused, she whined and cried, not realizing that leaders are not sheep like the people; they will not be swayed by her sweet words and pop singing. And then there was the fact that Athrun and Kira followed her to PLANT, leaving Cagalli alone in ORB. 'How does singing pop songs for your entire life get you so much influence over people that you can halt entire battle squadrons simply by telling them to stop and be shot at? Just goes to show how idiotic people are in this time.' Cagalli got out of her tall leather chair. Walking towards the window and looking out on to her country, her small but powerful ORB, and sighed.

"Kira...why...why did you have to leave your family here alone, me alone. Why did fate have to join us together in a way that forbids us from being happy together? Athrun...I never thought you would become Chairman, after what your insane and deranged father did. Why did you have to run off with that whinny Hawke girl? What does she have that I didn't?" She said looking out the window. A tear formed below her left eye, and slowly slid down her face until she caught it with her left index finger. Cagalli held the tear close to her eyes, and soon an angered expression formed upon the face that those eyes belonged to.

"Well it doesn't matter you two! I'll find someone, somewhere." Cagalli said with determination.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door...

"Come in." Cagalli commanded in a monotone voice. Cleaning her eyes of remaining tears and turning to face the door.

The door opened and a lady, around 30 years old, with a jet black pony tail and grey eyes walked into the Lionesses Office. She was wearing an ORB uniform, with a mini-skirt and had a bundle of papers in her hand.

"Helga, if those are reports, they will wait till tomorrow..." Cagalli said in a serious, defining tone, making a hand gesture, indicating her vexation.

The black haired women had an expression of fear, anxiety, and shock on her face. Took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"They are not, milady. I have come to tell you that Lady Clyne has contacted me requesting your presence in PLANT. She told me that Chairman Zala needs to see you urgently, and she requested that you meet them in person. It's top secret and requires your attention." She told Cagalli.

The Lioness lowered her head and placed her right hand on her forehead. 'You cannot be fucking serious. Zala you bastard.' She thought. Cagalli then took her hand off of her head and lifted her head until she was looking at the roof.

The messenger women tilted her head curiously, but quickly stood still when Cagalli tilted her head back to face her.

"I see. Inform Lady Clyne that I will be departing tomorrow afternoon for Aprillius One and will spend the night there. The day after tomorrow, I can talk to the Chairman. If Lacus does not find that to be adequate, tell her that she will not see me in person for this. Oh, and tell her that she needs to provide me with adequate protection while I am staying in PLANT, for I shall go alone for this."

"Understood." The women replied, saluting Cagalli and then leaving her office.

"You want ME in person, in the most dangerous city known to man for a figurehead? Well then, you will pamper me all the way, Lacus, Athrun." Cagalli smirked.

Later, in Lacus' office:

The young pinkette was reading papers. She just read the one about Cagalli's requests pertaining to her visit to Aprillius One.

She then got out of her desk and walked outside of her office. She went down the hallway and navigated her way through the maze that is the Supreme Council building of PLANT. Along the way she bumped into the Grand Commander of Zaft, Kira Yamato.

"Hey Lacus. Has something come up?" He said as he hugged her, noticing the important paper in her hand.

"Yes...Cagalli is coming for the next three days. She requests that we assign someone to look after her while she is here. I'm just taking these papers to have everything arranged." Kira raised his eyebrows at this.

'Cagalli is coming. Best if I take care of this.'

"Let me take care of it. I'm her brother, I should be doing this."

"I don't think I should. This is really important business..." The pink one said.

"I can handle this, please give me the papers." Kira said in a more demanding tone. Lacus gave him the papers and left, a bit shaken at his actions.

'At least those papers do not have the reason why Cagalli is coming here on them. I know Kira would disapprove.' Lacus thought as Kira examined the papers. They said that Kisaka was sick so he could not be her usual bodyguard, but more importantly, the papers did not indicate what the meeting was about, as stuff like this usually did.

'Kisaka's sick, what you really mean is that you want me to take care of you while you're here, sister.' Kira thought to himself, grinning as he walked to his office.

Something more here...purpose...classified...from me or Lacus...something's wrong here. Why the hell would Athrun call Cagalli here for a 'meeting' in the dead of winter, in PLANT, in person...? He has been having 'issues' with his wife, Meyrin Zala... I wonder if...' Kira wondered, and then tossed the papers to his desk.

"Athrun Patrick Zala, if you honestly think you can pull something like that off with my sister, you've got another thing coming, and not from me. Oh...no. Well, he'll be the one to face her wrath. Shouldn't have done that to her of all people in the first place. Now, who can I call up to 'safeguard' the Princess on her all important trip." Kira then walked over to his computer and began typing an email to one of his more stubborn subordinates.

"...Your suspension will be over if you complete this mission and Cagalli is pleased with your actions. You will receive another email regarding transport and accommodations later today." Kira said to himself as he typed the orders. After he sent them, Kira leaned back in his chair and pondered how this whole situation would play out in the end.

Evening in the Attha Mansion:

"Yes, take that outfit as well." Cagalli told a servant of her house as he packed her suitcase for the trip to PLANT.

"Milady, do you wish to have your personal belongings taken to your hotel tonight on an advanced flight? Your Penthouse Suite in the Fool's Casino Hotel will be ready for you when you arrive." Her servant asked.

"Do so. Any news on my personal protection while I'll be there?"

"Apparently PLANT expects you to make your way from the spaceport to the hotel on your own. They said 'it's only 5 seconds away from the primary elevators.'"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. 'Typical mediocre protection on Zaft's side. I should have gotten my own personal attendants to follow me, but tis the season to not be working...unless you're me.'

"I see. If that's everything, then you may go." The servant acknowledged her orders, bowed, and left without a word.

In Zaft Supreme Council Chamber:

"Lacus...this is your idea. Do you really think that it will work? If this backfires..." Athrun asked.

"Of course it will. How can someone say no to me? I always get what I want. After all, who can resist my pop singing?" The pink haired girl arrogantly replied.

"Well...hopefully it works on Cagalli. If this works it could help me a lot. I should have never..."

"I know. But I'm always right on these things. It'll work, and it will make things better." Lacus affirmed him.

The next day in Aprillius One Spaceport:

The Lioness of ORB gracefully strode off of the transport and made her way to the central elevator. Since Zaft was 'kind enough' to not provide her with a bodyguard off the bat, she was in a disguise of sorts. It was very similar to the outfit she wore when she met her twin brother for the very first time, but even then, she knew that every odd person would recognize her. About half way to the elevator shaft, Cagalli passed a bench where a man wearing a black hoodie and jeans was sitting in. Not so long after she passed the man, unable to recognize his face, or even make out his hair color, he got off the bench and started following her, careful not to draw attention to himself. Cagalli eventually made her way onto an unoccupied elevator. The man in the hoodie went on an adjacent elevator, and Cagalli noticed his presence via the glass walls that surrounded her.

'He looks suspicious...better keep an eye out.' She told herself.

'Oh goodie...I'm going to love the next three days. First you must shadow her and then you must surprise her' ? thought.

After the elevator reached the bottom floor Cagalli began walking towards the hotel, the man continued to follow her. Eventually she became paranoid by his pursuit and increased her walking speed to that of a near jog. The man began walking quickly as well. The Fool's Casino Hotel came into view and Cagalli focused on the tall building. Then, as she passed by an alleyway entrance, she felt someone pull her to the side. It was a man in a black hoodie and pants, but not the one that had been following her. He was taller, almost 7 feet, and had the frame of a football player. His face was riddled with scars and some of his teeth were missing. He was, by all definitions, an uneducated thug.

'Well..isn't this magical. How am I going to wiggle out of this?' She thought nervously.

"Well...well...well...what do we have here." He said in a messed up tone of voice. He then took off her hat, revealing her true identity.

"Oooh...royalty. You'll make a good hostage." He said in a greedy tone, pleased at his catch of gold.

"I will be no such thing!" Cagalli yelled at him, activating her SEED mode and punching him in the face, attempting to be free of the man, but he was very strong.

"Ouch...you hit hard. But not good enough." The thug replied as he grabbed her other arm tight. Then, out of nowhere, the other hooded man, the one who had been following her suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As he charged at the thug he gave off the impression of a black saviour with his graceful and powerful movements.

"She's way out of your league, scumbag." He said as he rushed the thug, who had shoved Cagalli to the ground and was in a defensive posture. The thug tried to kick the other hooded man, but he jumped up into the air and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. The mysterious man then walked toward the exit to the alley.

"Hey! Who are you?" Cagalli asked as she ran up the man grabbed his arm, provoking a response from her dark rescuer.

"Please...just leave me be." The man said in a tone that struck Cagalli as familiar.

"No...I think I know you from somewhere. I must thank you for what you have done." She said as she pulled the man's hoodie down. Black hair replaced black cloth as the man turned around to face the young princess.

"Oh...you...why...help...me?" Cagalli was stunned. Her saviour had angry ruby red eyes and was now staring her in the face with a piercing look. It was none other than the boy she had encountered many years ago...the one who blamed her for his family's death: Shinn Asuka, and he looked pissed off.

'Here I am, Princess. Here I am against my will to save your weak ass and cover it while you waltz around in political stupidity for the next couple of days.'


	2. Angry Saviour

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

"You can thank me for saving your life, princess." The red-eyed individual said in a condescending and sarcastic tone, leaking with the desire to insult.

"Thank you. Why would you...of all people save me, you hate me. Oh, I get it; you're here to take me as your own hostage." Cagalli said as she turned the other way and began to move away from Shinn. He responded by grabbing her arm and pulling her very close to his body. She could feel his breath as he put his head on her neck.

"If I wanted to kidnap the mighty Lioness of ORB, you would already have been gagged and knocked out, and I wouldn't have tried to walk away from you as soon as I saved your ass. Unfortunately, your Ultimate Troll of a Brother assigned me to protect you, got it. He even went as far to assign us to the same hotel room, bastard." He whispered into her ear in an annoyed yet sexy tone.

"What?"

"You heard me. Your brother must enjoy putting two people who hate each other in the same place." Shinn said as he realized how close he was to Cagalli. Blushing, he stepped back away from her, and she the same.

"You must be joking me." Cagalli said as she pulled out her cell phone and began dialing a phone number. Shinn reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Cagalli had gotten a response from the line.

"This is Kira Yamato, I'm not available at the moment, please call again later, thanks." Kira's answering machine responded to Cagalli's call.

"That..." Cagalli mumbled in an angry tone, growling while she spoke.

"Take this and see for yourself. Kira must've turned his phone off and I know for a fact he would tell the secretary to not let any calls reach him at work." Shinn said, handing the folded paper to Cagalli, and turning his back. She took it out of his hand roughly, and unfolded it to see it was official Zaft orders. After skipping past all the sending information, Cagalli found the orders, and began ready them out loud silently.

"You are too take flight 04412-AZ tomorrow at noon and find Representative Cagalli and guard her. Enclosed are two keys to the penthouse at the Fool's Casino Hotel. Keep one for yourself and give one to the Representative..."

"No shit." Shinn interrupted.

"Shush..." Cagalli commanded.

"Grr" Shinn groaned.

"The day after that you are too escort her to the Supreme Council Building and wait while she discusses top secret matter with the Chairman and the Prime Mediator."

"So what's this shit all about, Earth Alliance acting like a bunch of mindless fuckheads again?" Shinn asked.

"First of all, stop swearing all the time around me. Second of all, I don't know. I was simply told there was some important matters that Athrun and Lacus..."

"Chairman and Prime Mediator... I get in trouble if I call them their casual and better names." Shinn interrupted.

"Don't label people with titles they don't deserve unless you're with a bunch of uptight snobs who think that not addressing someone with their proper title is front page newspaper material. But I know you aren't like that, you'd address everyone casually if you could get away with it." Cagalli snapped back.

"Of course I would, Cagalli." Shinn said. Cagalli proceeded to slap him across the face.

"Ow..."

"You're talking to Royalty here, and I most certainly do deserve to be called Representative, child." Shinn moved back a little.

'She isn't a pushover anymore, like how it was on the Minerva. I chewed her out and she simply stepped back. She's stronger now, fierce, and fiery.'

"Just read the rest of the orders, please."

"Thank you." Cagalli turned her head and winked in an insulting manner. Looking at the rest of the paper, she continued reading.

"Tend to her every needs as best you can. Do not 'harm' her, OR ELSE." Cagalli looked at Shinn and smirked. "I will be asking her how well her trip was and the life of your suspension and perhaps your military career hangs on a thread, and she holds its fate. Do not pull another YvS, or else. AND DO NOT...REPEAT...DO NOT...DARE BRING UP YOUR CHILDISH HATRED FOR THE ATTHA'S BECAUSE THEY 'KILLED YOUR FAMILY!' From, Supreme Commander of Zaft Kira Yamato." She finished reading the note.

"Someone's been naughty!" Cagalli smiled and handed Shinn his orders back. Shinn ripped the paper out of her hand, almost tearing it.

"Thank you...now let's go." He handed her the other key to the penthouse and began walking.

"So tell me...what did you do to get suspended, and what is a 'YvS'?" Cagalli asked as she walked by his side.

'I am going to enjoy making this spoiled brat suffer dearly for what he did to ORB.' Cagalli thought.

'Just when I thought I thought I could forget about that damn incident. I am now a dog on a tight collar and leash for the next couple of days...fuck.'

"Mind your own business if you know what's good for you." Shinn barked.

"Uhh...uhh. None of that. You need to respect me or no more blasting people with a mech for you." Cagalli said in an evil girl tone.

"Never mind what I did. I will respect you and protect you...even though my heart is telling me to strangle you. But please...don't give a bad report to your brother...Stellar..." Shinn said, barely speaking the other blonde's name.

"What...who?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"No one! Never mind! Just a slip of the tongue." He said quickly, blushing as he recalled his former mate-to-be.

"Never mind, whatever. Whoever it is, I guess you see her in me, don't you?" Cagalli asked, bending her waist sideways and putting her hands on her hips with her hands in an attempt to show off to him.

'Damn her!' Shinn thought as he blushed slightly at the girl before him. He felt himself get slightly hard at the mere sight of her like that. Damn she looked hot.

"You're blushing, you can't resist. Not that I'd ever want you, after all, you hate me." Cagalli insulted Shinn. He closed his eyes and tried to contain the raging anger boiling inside his body.

"I'm sorry, maybe I went too far." She said as she swung her arm around his shoulder and looked under his hair to find his eyes shut tight. He opened them and then looked right into her eyes, which looked like puppy dog eyes.

"Please stop tormenting me like this." He asked in a pleaful voice.

"I will." She shook her head, and then out of nowhere, kissed him on the cheek. Several glares were earned by the two from passing pedestrians, but Cagalli was sure no one knew who she was.

"Now let's go." She commanded, he followed. One their way back Shinn put his hand on the cheek where Cagalli had smooched him.

'Why would she kiss me like that. Does she want to hate me and torment me at the same time?'Shinn pondered as the two found their way to the hotel and its elevator.


	3. A swim and a touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

A bell rung with a fine 'ting' and the gold coloured elevator door opened, revealing the penthouse known as 'Clown's Castle', the most luxurious penthouse in all of PLANT. It had two full floors, three enormous bedrooms, an oversized living room, majestic dining table, and even a hot tub and large swimming pool outside.

"Once more I come to my 'home away from home.'" Cagalli stated.

"How many times have you been here?" Shinn asked with a shocked interest.

"About five or so. Every time I am needed in PLANT the send me here. It's nice."

"Okay"

"For now I need to see if all my stuff is here, you arrived before I did, so your stuff is already here, correct?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going swimming." She said as she headed for her room. As soon as she opened the door her nose was filled with a scent of pine.

The biggest bedroom in the penthouse was on the second floor, had a massive amount of space, almost consuming the entire second floor. It also featured a balcony of sorts, equipped with a set of outside leading back to the swimming pool.

"It looks like they've upgraded it from last time. It's still not as good as the Sunspot's, but it's nice." Cagalli said to herself as she found her new two piece bathing suit. It was her usual light green color and didn't hide much, barely concealing her nether regions and the tips of her breasts. She began to undress, bit by bit.

'Bop Bop Bop Bop' The phone rang in the living room. Shinn eagerly walked over to pick it up.

'Hopefully it's Kira. That way Cagalli can make him tell her why he put us together.' Picking up the phone he was glad to hear the voice of his commander.

"Cagalli?"

"No, it's Shinn. What do you think you're doing assigning me to watch over here. You know she will give you a bad report simply because she hates me! It's like you set me up for failure from the very start!"

"No she won't. Besides, you two look perfect together, trust me!"

"We do NOT! I'm sorry but how dare you tell me that I go perfectly with her of all people. I mean, it's her."

"No, you don't go together perfectly. But I needed to test your patience. After that last incident, I've decided that you need to be able to take critique from those higher than you without back lashing at them in an instant like an angry child."

"Angry child you... Yes sir...do you wish to talk to your sister?"

"No no no no no no. Not yet. I do not wish to speak to her if I can avoid it." Kira hastily said.

"Then when? She's going to want an explanation for all this, and I'm not a mind reader." Shinn expressed concern.

"In regards to me assigning you to protect her, tell her the same thing I just told her. If she wants to know about her meeting with Athrun and Lacus, her guess is as good as mine. The sheets I got from Lacus didn't tell me what the purpose of her being here was."

"I see. If that's all, I'll continue my punishment." Shinn disgruntly said.

"Put your hate for my sister aside. She's like you in a way, Impulsive, easily angered, easily saddened. It would do you good to be around a member of the opposite sex who can actually understand your feelings due to how well they interpret their own."

"Ya...sure. Shinn out." He said as he hung up the phone. He walked over to the main couch of the living room and sat down.

'Why me...why all the time me.' Shinn thought. In the upstairs room, Cagalli put the phone down. She had been secretly listening to Kira and Shinn's conversation.

"So...Kira doesn't want his sis to be angry with him. Too late. What the hell could this kid do that he didn't do already to get himself in this much trouble?"

Looking in the mirror, Cagalli saw how little her new attire hid her body. Her suit was very revealing, and incredibly tight.

'I look like a slut in this. Sigh. This is what happens when you're too busy to pick out your own clothes and get someone else to do it for you.' Cagalli grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her form. Walking outside and down the steps, she then took the towel off, exposing her body and swimsuit. Little did she know, a certain red-eyed individual had been watching her from inside. Shinn sat up when he saw Cagalli take off her towel, and once again, felt himself stiffen. She looked hot, more beautiful than the prettiest porn star or swimsuit magazine model Shinn had ever seen, and he had looked at quite a few magazines. Her hair complemented her skin tone, and her body was blemish less. Her ass and breasts made him want to squeeze them all day long. If he didn't know who she was, he would definitely be all over her this instant, which confused Shinn, how the hell could someone this damn attractive still be single, and why was he getting these feelings...for Cagalli Yula Athha of all people?

'No, I DO NOT like her, not that way, not anyway. Not even when I was a little kid and I saw her at parades and when she visited my school, or even when I took notice to the fact that she was Mayu's idol. Mayu... Gah, I'll go outside then, and I'll show you, my male body, even when I'm right next to that witch, I won't be turned on!' Smirking, Shinn went to his room, which was on the same floor, and searched the dressers for his swim trunks. They were Midnight Black and Blood Red-Shinn's Colours. He waltzed outside and noticed that Cagalli was not paying attention to him, instead she was swimming back and forth without a care in the world. Shinn then carefully went into the water and it was cold, very cold.

'Damn this is freezing. I'll get used to it...geegugh.' He thought as the water reached his crotch and began to strip the thermal energy from his lower regions.

"Just a little bit and I'll be fine...ow. What was that, you." He said as Cagalli accidently rammed into him, for she was still ignorant of his presence until then.

"Sorry, didn't know you were...HEY! Why are you here?"

"Someone has to look after the 'innocent' and 'beautiful' iron fisted Princess of ORB, specifically the man who was assigned to do such a thing. You should watch where you're going!" Shinn replied in a cocky fashion, provoking an evil eye from Cagalli.

"Why you..." Cagalli attempted to slap Shinn like she did before, except this time he caught her arm and stopped it midway to his face.

"Nuh uh uh." Shinn said, pulling wrapping his arm around Cagalli and pulling her in towards him.

'He seems to like pulling me in close to him when he's going to say something threatingly serious. Hmm...guess it's to make me think I'm under him for now. You have another thing coming, Shinn. I'm the one in control, and how ever many body gestures you make won't change that!' She thought as he pulled her.

"Why would you want to hurt your bodyguard." He rested his chin and neck upon her right shoulder again. "Especially since I was specially chosen for this by...your brother. The one who was always overprotective of you, hmm?" He said in a seductive and kidnapper-esque tone, licking her neck slowly, making her shutter.

'She's even hotter up close. What...what AM I thinking. Oh god...body...don't do this...not now!' Shinn's mind raged.

'You little bastard...Hey, what's this thing poking me in the leg, is that his...whoa whoa whoa." Cagalli thought as she brutally broke his hold on her.

'God...dammit. That was supposed to PISS HER OFF. Not fucking give me a fucking erection, again! Well, now she'll be angry as fuck, and Kira will...fuck!' Shinn's face quickly changed to his usual angry expression. Cagalli simply looked at the man in front of her with confusion. Why would he pull her in towards him like that, then act like...that...and then get angry with himself when he partially pitched a tent over it?

"I'm sorry...I didn't fucking mean too...gah." He yelled as he dived under water and simply swam in the opposite direction of her. Cagalli shrugged her shoulders and dived aswell. Both of them started swimming around, avoiding each other, but curious as to what the other was thinking. That little incident made their situation awkward. They wanted to talk to each other, but didn't, because of what the other person might say back.

'Is she angry with me? She didn't say anything. She didn't yell at me.'

'Just what was that all about? Does he have...feelings for me? No, couldn't possibly have feelings for me, he hates my guts!'

'It's just...why the hell did my parents have to live in ORB when they were alive, why couldn't we have lived in PLANT? We were all coordinators, and that's where coordinators are supposed to live! And I wouldn't have seen her all those years ago when we were kids. I remember the day she noticed me and...'

'Wait a minute. I remember this kid...when father was still alive, before the first war! I used to have to go to parades and randomly show up at the schools at Onogoro Island and act all lady like when I was around 10 or 12 years old. This is one of the kids I saw all those years ago, and maybe one of the ones I remember specifically blowing a kiss to in order be nice. Irony.'

'Yes, that was it! She blew me a kiss and I was blushing for days on end. I always wanted her back then, before he 'ideals' destroyed my entire life! Now, I'm stuck taking care of her when I should fucking hurt her within an inch of her life! But Kira would...and he would know it wasn't an accident. Fuck my meaningless life. Stellar...WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE A SPLITTING IMAGE OF YOU! Fate torments me every second of the day without release.'

'Yes, that's it. This boy. I'm incredibly sorry for what had happened to him...but he never listened to me. I'll try to make it up to him somehow, well settle our differences by the end of this trip of mine, I will torment you and reward you, and you will love it. That much I promise, Shinn Asuka.'

Little did both of them know that during the time that they had been circling each other, during their random thought cycles, two hours had passed, and now both parties wanted to simply sit and rest. Both Shinn and Cagalli emerged from the pool at the same location, although there eyes were shut in the water due to lack of goggles, both leaned against the wall, unaware of the other's presence, and both accidently put their arms on the siding, which then resulted in each having an arm around the others neck. When they realized what had happened, they broke away from one another.

"Keep to your own personal space." Shinn commanded.

"Tell that to your over eccentric penis!" Cagalli responded, Shinn blushing and retreating.

"Hey! That was an accident. I'm not done puberty yet, unfortunately!" Shinn raged as his face turned red like a rose.

"Well no shit, considering how immature you are!"

"Grr." Shinn said as he walked toward her.

"Errg." Cagalli said as she walked toward him. Both reached each other, red faced, and looked straight into each other's face, up close and personal.

"You think you can talk to me like that, after what you have done to me, and expect to get away with it?"

"Yes, I can. You think you can harm me, in any way, shape, or form, and not have my brother punish you for it!"

"I'm tight with Kira, he won't be that angry with me know that I think about it."

"Blood is thicker than water."

"You're technically not even his brother. He's the Ultimate fucking coordinator and you're a pathetic fucking natural!"

"Pathetic fucking natural this!" Cagalli said as she activated her SEED mode and raised her arm out of the water.

"Two can play at that game!" Shinn also activated his own SEED mode and did the same. The two looked at each other, as if they were reading each other's thoughts and minds, even though they couldn't. Then, after what had seemed to be an eternity, both of them simultaneously turned away in an instant and lowered their arms, their red cheeks no longer filled with anger and hatred, but blushed.

"I'm sorry." Cagalli apologized.

"No, I am" Shinn said.

"Don't lie. You're never sorry."

"But I am now!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Prove it." Cagalli said as she thought of a dirty idea to torment the red eyed man who was supposed to protect her.

"How do I prove it in a way that is good enough for you?" Shinn asked, wondering what she would make him do.

"You wanna know?" She asked in a dirty tone.

"Yes, I do, considering what's at stake for me if you give me a fucked up report!"

"Okay let's have some fun then..."

"What do you mean. This had better not be..."

"Kiss me." She demanded with a stone face.

"Wha...wha...WHAT." He nearly fell into the water.

"Kiss me, now. Or else...I will not be pleased."

"Why I oughta..." He looked as if he was going to slap her.

"I'm waiting." She evilly said.

"Come on. Do I fucking have to? Seriously? Think of something better!" Shinn begged.

"If you're going to be bodyguard than it would do you good not to hate me with every fibre of your being. Now, show me that you do not hate me, do the opposite of hate, love. Kiss me."

'That...logically makes sense. But still, fuck you I'm not doing it!' Shinn thought.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!" Shinn said.

"One protects something the most when they love it. I require the best protection, from someone who loves me. I've been pissed off at Kira for not guarding me himself, and always sending try hard redshirts like yourself to protect his very blood, but that's another story."

"Wait...do you always make your Zaft bodyguard...kiss you. That's sick, even for you."

"No, just you, because of our past together. This is my revenge."

"I will not do it!"

"You will, or else." She said seriously.

'Not messing around her kid.'

"..."

"I don't bite, much."

"..."

"I'm getting impatient. I will count to ten, and if you don't kiss me by then, you will be in trouble." Cagalli threatened.

Shinn shook his head in disgruntlement. 'She's not that cruel.'

"1"

"No"

"2"

"Nada"

"9"

"Get out."

"Te..." Cagalli was about to say ten, but before she could Shinn grabbed her roughly and sealed their lips together. He heard her moan as if she liked it, wiggling her tongue. Shinn felt her tongue, she was trying to get into his mouth, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. After waiting for what he thought was adequate time, he pulled his head away and shoved her back, then started breathing heavily. The kiss didn't help him from hardening a little once more. He hated how his body reacted to beautiful women, even if he hated them.

"Just what the fuck was that actually for? Is this some sort of sick joke?" Shinn demanded, his cheeks the same color of red as his eyes.

"No, just me tormenting you. Because I can. You're going to want these couple of days to be over quickly. Hehe. You must realize...I'm the one in control."

"No fucking doubt. You're one sick, twisted blonde little bitch."

"Thank you."

Shinn walked toward the ladder leading out of the pool.

"No, stay in with me. Let's talk."

"...about what?..."

"Anything and everything."

"Why did you force me to kiss you?"

"I already told you: People protect that which they love the most. It takes love to kiss, at least in any meaningful way."

"That exchange of saliva did not have any meaning behind it." He said, raising his tone.

"Oh yes it did. I could tell that a part of you desperately wanted to ravange my mouth with your tongue, and vis-versa, but another part of you held back.

There was a great deal of passion behind that kiss on your part, waiting to be unleashed. Face it: You. Love. Me."

"I DO NOT! There was no passion behind that little stunt at all!"

"Yes you do, and yes there was. Although Athrun and I never got beyond the kissing phase of a relationship, thank god, I can tell when passion is present. And you had some, end of story." Cagalli dived underwater and began swimming around again. She quickly came back up the surface.

"You still have to stay here with me, until I say so."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one who came to join me in the first place. And like I said I wish to be protected with utmost security." She said, diving back down again. He did the same.

'What is up with her. Why is she like this. Does she...like me...?'


	4. Reminder of your brother L

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

Warning: This chapter contains a slight lemon scene. That means there will be some intercourse/sex related activities taking place between characters.

So after a while, it was 7 o'clock at night, and Cagalli was finally tired from swimming around in the water. Even though ORB was an island nation, Cagalli never really got the chance to just relax and take a dip, due to the amount of work she did.

"Okay, time to relax in the hot tub before I head in for a bit." She said as she stretched her arms.

"Lemme guess, you want me with you. Why...?" Shinn asked.

"Because I said so, and you should be grateful that you're allowed to be in this location. Do you think you'd honestly ever get into this penthouse if it were not for me being here? Enjoy it while you can, consider it a gift from Zaft, more than a punishment." Cagalli winked.

'Ya...gift from Zaft...sure...'

"How can I enjoy anything here while I have to follow you around and be your slave?" Shinn hung his head.

"By not hating me, for starters. And from what I felt when you kissed me, you're on the right track. It won't be long before you need a drool bucket when you look at me" The Princess smirked.

'Okay maybe I'm being a bit mean now...' She thought.

"Okay SERIOUSLY, I do not like you!" He said as his face went into rage-mode.

"And for the record, you sounded like you were all over me. Moaning and groaning as I kissed you. Mmmmmm...ummmmm." Shinn smirked.

"That was a joke." Cagalli said.

'Was it really? I don't know...' She pondered to herself, wondering whether she truly meant that or not.

"Ya, sure it was." Shinn sarcastically retorted.

"Never mind, get out and come in the hot tub with me." Cagalli got out of the giant rooftop pool and carefully walked toward the hot tub. Dipping her toe in, she found the water to be warm, not to hot, but not cold, or luke warm by any stretch of the imagination. She then quickly got into the water and laid down on one of the recliner shaped portions. She noticed Shinn as he also descended the steps into the hot water, and managed to get a look him. He was fit, not so fit that he had overtly visible arms and abs, but he didn't look weak. It reminded her of Kira when she cleaned his wounds after Shinn had defeated him when Durandal ordered the Minerva and its crew to destroy the Archangel and Freedom.

'That day was one which I will remember for a long time, for many different reasons...'

===========================Flashback===============================

Cagalli was inside the Strike Rouge, searching underwater for the shredded remnants of the now defeated Freedom Gundam.

"Kira..Kira." She cried as her search continued. But then, up ahead was a large chunk of metal: Freedom's Torso. Cagalli then rushed over towards the precious section and took hold of it. (I don't know how the fuck they made the torso blow up in the anime, it's a nuclear reactor. For purposes of this story, Kira managed to shut it down before he went unconscious. Moroashitwa logic ftl) She then quickly made her way back to the Archangel, which was worse for wear.

"Rear starboard wing destroyed! Engine number one damaged! Main wing also damaged!" A bridge officer informed the Captain of their dire situation.

"Output is decreasing! I can't keep us level!" Helmsman Newmann warned.

"We're flooding port side. You've gotta maintain altitude! Disengage engine number two and blow it up!" Captain Ramius ordered, everyone on the bridge gasping.

"We'll let them believe they sunk us! Move it, people!" She yelled as the bridge crew desperately carried out her orders, causing the engine-valiant assembly on the starboard side of the Archangel to be detached and float away from the damaged vessel.

"I have the Freedom's cockpit! Captain! Open the port side doors!" Cagalli commanded over the radio.

'Kira...be alive. I cannot lose you.' Cagalli thought as the Archangel opened its hatch. The Strike Rouge then quickly went inside. The doors then closed as Cagalli waited for the water to be pumped out of the airlock before the inner door to the ship's hanger opened and she could get out and acquire the information she so desperately needed. When the water receded she immediately opened the Rouge's cockpit and practically jumped out of it. Opening up what was left of the Freedom's chest she found her twin brother, all bloodied by the battle, had fainted, his flight suit had several cuts along it where metal and explosions from his defeat knocked him unconscious.

'Kira, do not be dead. You're stronger than this. You've come back from worse.' She thought as she put her gloved hand over his heart. Even though both she and Kira had thick ORB pilot suits on, she could feel the very silent, weak, and infrequent lub-dub of Kira's still beating heart. She cried and hugged him, and then proceeded to drag his unconscious body out of the cockpit, for she was a strong girl, and he was not very heavy for her to carry.

"What are you waiting for! Get a stretcher. NOW! NOW! NOW!" She commanded the hanger crew. Kira was then safely transported to the medical bay where the Archangel's doctor examined him, still in his suit.

"I have ran his body through the medical scanner. He will live." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "His injury's are not very severe, but they could have been. It should take less than a week for him to make a full recovery, considering his unique genotype. Once more Kira proves himself at being able to shrug off death itself. The gods must have blessed him, should any even exist..." The doctor told Cagalli, Murrue, Chief Murdock, and all those who had been there to see how injured the Archangel's Guardian Angel was after he had fallen.

"I wish I could say the same for the Freedom. That thing's totaled. There's no way I'm going to be able to fix it, and even then, the ship is in bad enough condition as is." Chief Murdock remarked.

"Indeed, but at least he is still alive. The pilot who defeated him...it reminded me so much of the battle that took place between the Aegis and Strike two years ago, although only one of the pilots was out for blood, and not the other. Speaking of the Archangel, how bad is the damage? Will we be able to make it back to ORB?" Murrue asked in a worried tone.

"We'll make it back, no problem. Won't we won't be doing is saving European cities from giant gundams anytime soon." Murdock joked.

"If that's everything, I want you all to clear out for now. He needs his rest and he needs to be changed, so if you all could leave for now, I'll inform you when he's better and has gained consciousness." The doctor stated.

"I will change him personally. He's my brother, and I'm the one whose decision was final when we decided to start being a group of vigilantes. And since I am ORB's Representative, my decision is final. I am trained to deal with minor and some major injuries. That's all he had, correct?" She asked the doctor, earning a nod.

"But first, I need to talk to you outside, Captain." Cagalli stated sternly. Everyone bowed and left.

"Why did you not allow me to go out in the Rouge at the end when I requested it?" Cagalli asked Captain Ramius, who thought for a second before forming a response.

"I did not think of it as necessary at the time, Representative. I will not repeat the same mistake twice."

"You do not need to be formal. Kira's alive, and the Archangel remains undefeated once more, that's all that matters. Freedom can be replaced. No doubt when Lacus hears about this she will pull an even better Gundam out of nowhere. Still, you are right, there was something strange about that pilot. I met him when I was on the Minerva, if it's the same person. Arrogant, easily angered, foolish, depressed, hates ORB, and thinks that I am responsible for his families demise, which may be why he tried so hard to kill Kira. It may have been to hurt me for all we know." (I know Shinn wanted to kill Kira because of Stellar, but Cagalli could have easily have deduced this explanation.)

"I understand. I didn't think that Captain Gladys would fire her positron cannon at us. Such wanton use of anti-matter is to be looked down upon."

"She is on a spectrum between you and Natarle, Captain. Whereas you require strong emotions or the knowledge that firing the Lohengrins is our last hope for survival, Natarle would use them liberally. Gladys used her thrice while I was on the Minerva. Remember that for when we meet that ship again, which we will, I can guarantee it."

"I see, if that's the case, I will see to it that the Minerva is destroyed next time we meet. We've tried to 'help' them, but all we got was hostile fire. Fine then."

"Only if you absolutely have to fire the Lohengrins to defeat that ship. I want the Minerva and its crew taken alive next time we meet, we may be able to convert them to our side. Durandal is planning something, and although I do not know what it is, I can guess it's not good. While I do not consider the Minerva the Archangel's equal, it is easily the second most powerful ship in the Cosmic Era, with a skilled crew to match." Cagalli smiled.

"Thank you, Cagalli." Murrue said as she understood the indirect complement to her ship and crew's abilities.

"Dismissed."

(That little scene between Murrue and Cagalli is not really important. It's just my way of justifying why the Archangel never uses its Lohengrins AT ALL in Destiny, which is a real shame in my opinion)

Cagalli then picked up a set of clothes for Kira out of his room and went back to the medical bay. She began to strip him of his dirty and torn flight suit and the clothes that lie bloodstained beneath it. The torn flight suit was easily the hardest part, but once she got it off it wasn't a difficult task to undress Kira.

She examined his naked body, searching for wounds to wrap up. She found four, the first was on his forehead, and that would require a head bandage for some time.

The second was on his left cheek, a simple band aid would do the trick. The third injury was that his left arm was cut up and needed a bandage.

The last visible wound on Kira Yamato's injured body was where she didn't want to look. An explosion inside the Freedom's cockpit had made a huge gash in Kira's left inner thigh. Fortunately, for him, his more delicate parts remained unscathed, but just barely.

"Okay...minor injuries my ass." Cagalli said as she examined the wound. "I can patch this up, you're lucky a women will still be able to give you a child, brother." Cagalli remarked as she examined his large and lucky genitals. "Too bad that lucky women won't be me." She sighed, tending to his wounds, admiring the body that lie helplessly before her. Her father, Ulan Hibiki, had definitely gone all out in his modifications to Kira's genotype. While he wasn't a Cosmic Era Adonis, and nor did he aspire to be one, his body was lacking the flaws that afflicted males of his age, and that turned the Princess on a little as she healed her brother.

As Cagalli finished wrapping the bandage around Kira's inner thigh, she felt something gain rigidity. Her eyes widened as she saw Kira's member extended to its full size, awakened by the actions that had been taking place near it.

"What the hell, brother." Was all Cagalli could say as she sealed the bandage shut with the tiny metal clips. She then proceeded to put his new clothes on his body, and even after she was finished, his erection was still visible, sticking straight up right from his body.

"I'm not sucking you off, Kira. You had better not be conscious right now and you're probably dreaming. In Kira's mind he was having a dream, a very pleasurable dream where he woke up in bed with both Flay Allster and a slutty version of Lacus Clyne. Thus, like a young adult male, he was experiencing a hardwood problem in the lower regions, but he himself didn't know that.

She sat there for a couple minutes admiring him. Such a powerful being...helpless before her very eyes.

'I wonder what...no. Well...maybe.' She thought. Then suddenly the ship wide intercom came to life and the great captain of the Archangel spoke:

"All hands, this is your Captain. Our sensors have lost sight of the Minerva and the rest of the Zaft forces. Before they disappeared, their actions indicated that they lost track of us after we submerged. It appears that self-destructing engine one worked. We are currently headed to ORB territory and will be there by tomorrow afternoon. For those of you unaware, the Freedom has been unfortunately destroyed, but Prince Kira is still alive. He is currently recovering in sick bay under Princess Cagalli's supervision and I advise everyone not to interfere with his recovery. Most secondary systems, including the security cameras and the Angel Bath are down, just so you know. Let me just say this right now. Next time we meet the Minerva, we will not simply run, we will humiliate Zaft's failed attempt to clone our invincible and unstoppable Archangel. We will pick apart the Minerva's weapon systems one by one, bash its hull to kingdom come, and then rip out its main engines and then leave it to die. Captain Ramius out." The ships intercom system cut out.

===========Incest Lemon Starting===========

"Well...Captain's orders the crew to leave us alone, eh? If you apparently so subconsciously desire, Kira." Cagalli said as she walked towards the door and locked it.

She scanned the room for any other unconscious people, and there were none, besides the Mwu look alike, but she knew he was sedated for at least another hour. He wouldn't be a problem for Cagalli. She slyly motioned herself towards Kira, and then hovered over his head, looked down upon his sleeping face.

"I love you, Kira." She said as she kissed his forehead. He unconsciously smiled as she put her hand over his crotch. He was still hard, as expected.

"Must be painful, brother." She said gleefully. "Well, I did say I would heal your wounds." She pulled his shirt over his head. His pants went down and then his underwear. Kira Yamato had a penis that was around 7 inches from base to the tip and he was endowed with an average girth.

"Now now that must be painful. Certainly I as the person who volunteered to heal you am obliged to do something about that." She said as she stroked his length. In response, he twitched slightly and let out a very weak moan.

"Don't be afraid, brother. Just helping you out here." Cagalli jumped onto the his bed and took the head of Kira's dick into her warm, wet mouth. The unconscious Kira moaned slightly. Cagalli tried to smirk as she began sucking her brother's glans.

'Too bad I never did this with Athrun! Whatever his is probably not as big! That Ulen Hibiki has to be behind this things size.' Cagalli said as her head bobbed up and down the brunette's iron shaft. Kira continued to moan, Cagalli continued to suck, taking in one inch, and then another, and then another, eventually taking the entire 7 seven inches into her mouth. Several pleasurable minutes passed by and Cagalli saw no end in sight. Then, violet eyes revealed themselves from behind their protective lids. Kira had awoke, but Cagalli didn't know!

'Over already. Damn you Rau for killing Flay. Wait...what I feel around my...' His eyes widened ass he saw something he had never even dreamed of before: His twin sister with her face pressed against his pelvic bone and his penis lodged deep within her throat. Kira was shocked. More shocked than when he saw Genesis being fired for the first time ever. More than when he saw Flay's transport being destroyed by the Providence's Dragoon. More than when he was in the Freedom and he saw the Sword Impulse coming at him dead on with its MMI-710 Excalibur anti-ship sword ready to rip a hole in the Freedom's stomach.

"Ca...Cagalli...?" Kira said as he lifted his torso up. Cagalli then stopped, turned her head towards him, and he saw clearly how quickly her eyes widened. She began to remove her lips from his member and but stopped when he raised hand to indicate a stop command.

"I'm sorry...Kira." Could barely be heard from her mouth as it sat half way up Kira's dick.

"Don't be, keep going. It's enjoyable, considering the pain I'm in. My first time getting a blowjob." Kira smiled. Cagalli looked confused but began sucking again.

Kira was overwhelmed with pleasure. The pleasure that Cagalli was giving him was a oasis in the middle of the desert that was what his body felt like at the moment.

"Oh you're so good. My body aches all over except for right there. Thank you." Kira said as he looked at his sister's bobbing head with joy. Then he thought of something, something delightful.

"Actually, stop that, Cagalli." She removed her head from his member entirely and looked at him, extremely blushed. Kira got up and out of the bed, completely naked.

"Take off your clothing and then kneel in front of me." Kira commanded. Cagalli silently obeyed, too embarrassed by his awakening to object to these orders.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?" She asked, very concerned.

"Not if you don't, you sexy goddess." He said as he admired the naked mortal hybrid of Athena, Aphrodite, and Venus that now stood next to him.

"I won't. The camera's are off and the doors locked. No one is in here with us so there's zero chance of anyone discovering us." She said as she knelt before the thin and slightly muscular frame of the Ultimate Coordinator. She opened her mouth up wide, waiting for him to shove his rod brutally down her throat. Kira grasped the base of his 7 inch arm with his hand and slid it into Cagalli's awaiting maw. She began sucking again, this time more than before. Kira couldn't believe the feeling that was coursing through him at the moment. His twin already had made his member disappear inside of her body, but the pleasure kept on coming and coming.

"You are a good cocksucker, Cagalli" Kira said as he took his hands and gripped the sides of her head, moving his arms with her head, guiding and following her but acting as if he was in control. He loved looking at the mound of golden hair trapped between his hands and his body. She moaned, he moaned, it was pleasurable.

"Oh, that feels so good. Uhh..." He moaned as his head moved back. Kira could feel his release approaching, and although he had no intention of actually fucking Cagalli, he was going to make a big white impression on her.

"I'm close..." He said, feeling his balls start to contract.

"I'm there!" Kira announced as Cagalli felt him pull her head away from his body. She opened her eyes only to see Kira with a smug look on his face as he gripped his dick with his right hand as his left held her head. She then knew what was coming, she was going to be sprayed with seed.

Kira began to cum, all over Cagalli's face, neck, and torso. His massive load was hot, sticky, and salty. She felt insulted that he did that, that he marked her with his SEED, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Then Kira picked Cagalli up, and laid her down on the bed.

"What are you doing...AHH!" Cagalli screamed as Kira got on top of her. She could feel his length... how flaccid it was after that. Kira then began to plant kisses onto her body, his cum being spread out between the two bodies.

"Kira...are you...going to fuck me...?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No. I'm not. I just...never mind." He responded as he pulled their two bodies tightly together. The blonde Princess felt the crushing force of her brother as he lay on top of her. She got the feeling that he didn't ever want to let her go. She could feel his heartbeat, and her own. They were both pumping blood at the same pace, and breathing at the same rate. Cagalli could hear something coming from Kira. He was crying.

"Brother...what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." He said as he put his head next to hers.

"There's got to be something wrong? Oh...I know...the Freedom was destroyed. That was your pride and joy."

"The Freedom can never make up for the fact that I can't ever be... never mind. You don't need to know, you would be disgusted."

"What?" Cagalli asked, but then...

"Cagalli!" A voice reached out to the Princess.

"Eh?"

===========Incest Lemon Ending===========

"Are you daydreaming?"

-End Flashback-

"What?"

"Are you daydreaming?" The voice said, Cagalli began to focus back into the present.

"Kira?" Cagalli said, looking at the source of the voice, Shinn Asuka. His physical form did remind her of her brother, bar his hair color and some of his facial features. And he was standing up at around the same height Kira was when she blew him, he just was a little distanced from her and was wearing something.

"No. Your 'bodyguard'."

"Oh! Sorry...yes, I was dreaming, I guess..." She said as she put her arms on her shoulders.

"Typical. Idealists always have their head in the clouds, and therefore cannot see their own people dying, and the error of their ways." Shinn insultingly stated.

"Stop it." She emotionally ordered.

"Huff."

"How long was I daydreaming for?"

"About fifteen minutes, what was it about."

"Why did you try to kill my brother. I was never told..."

"He killed Stellar, my love. She was the pilot of the Destroy Gundam that decimated Berlin in the second war. I was very close to calming her down...and then...HE. HE...JUST HAD TO INTERFERE...AND KILLED HER!"

"I see...and her death gave you the strength and determination to defeat him, I'm guessing..." Cagalli said in a regretful tone.

"Yes...that and Rey's data on the Freedom told me how to predict his moves and counter them." Shinn relaxed and sat back down.

"Wait...Stellar...you called me that earlier. What was that all about?"

"You...look like her. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU IF THAT WHAT YOU'RE HINTING AT!"

"That was never my intention. I was simply wondering why someone wanted Kira dead so badly. He escaped death far too many times already, and I fear that he will run out of lives one day. His genes may be very different from everyone else's but he's no cat."

"Escaped death? You mean I was not the first to defeat him?"

"No. In the first war, when he piloted the Strike, a gundam similar to your old mech, the Impulse, he fought against Athrun and his Aegis. It was a stalemate, with the Aegis self-destructing itself to destroy the Strike, at point blank range, while the Strike's cockpit cover was torn out. Yet, they both lived, remarkably.

"The way those two act it seems as if never fought each other before, I never knew this. If you could, please tell me more, Princess." Cagalli glared at him, she was a bit fazed by the fact that Shinn had suddenly changed from ignorant hate to calm interest, but nevertheless began speaking again.

'So Kira and Athrun were not always the best friends forever that they always act like. Weird.' Shinn thought.

"The second time he almost died was at the very end of the first war. When Athrun ordered the Justice to self-destruct, I took him with me in my Rouge, back when we were foolishly together. When it was all said and done I searched for my brother, and..."

"And?"

"I found the Freedom, or what was left of it, drifting in space. I thought he was dead...but fortunately...he was safe...floating unconsciously in space." She said with tears of joy, submerging her body deeper into the hot water.

"I see. Wow. You...you love your brother don't you. Is it sibling love? Or..." Shinn wondered as he thought about the extreme care Cagalli had for her brother. It seemed too much for simple sibling love.

"That's personal." She sternly stated. "Anyway, he was alive and we were able to salvage the Freedom, as you saw in the second war when he blindly and arrogantly flew around beam spamming the shit out of everything that moves." Shinn snickered at the 'beam spam' part. Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Anyway, then Shinn Asuka comes along, with all his rage and all his sorrow, and I thought I lost him once again. The chain of revenge will forever plague humanity. You're living proof of this, as am I, Kira, Athrun, anyone. Not Lacus though, but I don't even know if considering calling her a human is fitting for her." Sadness was clearly evident in Cagalli's tone as she sank deeper into the water, only her head was visible.

"I didn't know he meant that much to you. That's some deep philosophical babble you've got going, if you'll believe me. It's just... he killed Stellar. She didn't need to die! She was young and innocent and although she was a trained killer she had a child's heart and mind and she...she..." Shinn apologized, also sinking deeper into the water as he got used to it.

"...she looked like me. I'm sorry if I remind you of her."

"..."

"I'm sorry that she died. I didn't see her besides pictures so I don't have the same 'feelings' as you in regards to her death. To me all that mattered at the time was Kira's life. As we can see, though, he is alive. They say third time's the charm. Luckily that phrase is wrong 99% of the time and people praise the times when it's right." She said as she gained composure and laughed.

"Tell me. Why do you think you're here? What do you think this meeting is about?" Shinn switched the topic.

"Neo-Heliopolis. I've already signed the orders for its construction, but I don't think Athrun and Lacus care about what I sign. I know that PLANT thinks that anything in outer space besides the moon belongs to them, but space is everyone's, and they will need to learn that."

"Neo-Heliopolis? So you're constructing a new space colony?"

"Yes, bigger and better than before. Bigger than any space colony or station in existence."

"And PLANT doesn't want it built?"

"I don't know why they have that mindset, but they do apparently. I really don't care either way. No one wants another war and I will not be bullied into signing anymore paper like the one ORB made with the Alliance in the second war or curbing ORB's growth any longer!" She said as she raised her fist of the water and then slammed it back down, making a huge splash.

"Calm down."

"Ironic coming from you."

"What do you mean by 'curbing ORB's growth?'"

"Every time I've tried to do something big for ORB, something that would make the nation more powerful, even if it would not harm any other nation on Earth, I always gets bullied into cancelling it, for whatever reason. Like in the second war, the only reason ORB tried to take down the Minerva was because I was weak, and I will admit that right here, right now. But no more, I will not be told what to do any longer." Cagalli stated. Shinn restrained himself from berating her about ORB, like he did on the Minerva.

"I know you want to yell at me right now, for your family's death. We'll...talk about that later if you want to, civilly. I don't want to discuss that right now."

"It's been waiting inside me, longing to burst out, wanting to chew you out, my rage. It can wait, though." He said as he smiled.

"I see you've gained a bit of self control, unlike last time, that's good. Well, let's get out now, before we burn alive here." Cagalli got up, he suit tight on her body as she walked out of the pool. "When the meeting is done tomorrow, I will tell you what it was about, and why I think Kira assigned you to 'guard' me. Ok? You have the right to know at least that much information."

"Sure, I guess." He said, getting up and walking out of the hot tub by her side. He was slightly taller than her, by about an inch.

'I am looking forward to discussing the Second War with you, this time in a better way. Still, why would Kira not assign himself to watch over her? I don't think he's seen her in over two years. At least, that's the amount of time he's been in PLANT for.'

'I'm surprised we've lasted this long and he hasn't started throwing a major temper tantrum at me. I guess I'm lucky.'


	5. Dinnertime troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

"How long are you going to take getting dressed, Princess?" Shinn asked as he impatiently waited for Cagalli to come out of her big bedroom.

"I'll be right there, and don't call me Princess, got it?" The muffled voice of ORB's Representative was heard past the wooden door. Shinn began to tap his foot on the ground, expressing his impatience with Cagalli. Then the door opened and the Blonde emerged, wrapped in a formal disguise of sorts.

"What's with all the clothes and makeup? Where are we going anyway? It's 8:30 P.M. and the meeting isn't until 3:00 P.M. tomorrow!"

"Can't a girl have some fun? We're going downstairs and we...well more specifically I, am going to have a good time." She said as Shinn remembered what Cagalli had requested he change into after they were done their discussion in the hot tub. He was wearing a sort of formal outfit, but not too formal. She was wearing a similar set up; although her hair was in an unusual fashion and she had a ton of makeup on, something you'd never see a picture of her in a magazine or anywhere else.

"Oh yeah, you told me to wear my darkest outfit possible. Even still, as your temporary bodyguard, I advise against going downstairs, people might recognize you."

"Please...my own flesh and blood didn't know I was a girl the first time we met, besides I am never portrayed with this outfit ever, and nor do I ever pour this much makeup onto my face. We have nothing to worry about, I've been here several times, and have done the same thing each time, and not even the bartender who has been here for many years, or the poker dealers know who I am." She reassured him.

"You're not going to drink or gamble, are you? I would hate to see you get drunk and then have to tell someone if you're really Cagalli because you lost a bet."

"I have no intention of having anything more to drink than a light beverage, and poker is not my personal forte. I just want to see the dinner show downstairs and have something to eat, and then we'll go upstairs and lock ourselves away in the penthouse for the rest of the night. Will that be satisfactory, bodyguard?" She said with a smirk. Shinn felt that she didn't care if he approved of her plan or not; she was going downstairs.

"It will, Representative." Shinn really didn't want to say that, but he knew he had no choice. Both individuals then waited for the elevator as it ascended to their level and opened its doors.

"Ladies first." Shinn made a gesture with his arms and bowed his head.

"Why thank you." Cagalli said as she gracefully boarded the elevator, her dark guard following her.

"Where to?" He asked in a tired tone.

"The basement." She responded.

When they reached the first basement level, Shinn followed Cagalli closely. They eventually reached the hotel's restaurant after making their way through the maze that is the Casino. Cagalli walked up to the server and began to talk to him.

"Do you have a reservation Madame? You need one in advance, you know." The man at the till said. Cagalli simply placed her penthouse key onto the counter.

"By presenting this card, I am entitled to sit at the 'Joker's Desk', correct?" She said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Follow me, if you would." The waiter bowed and started walking toward a door off to the side of the restaurant. Next to the door was what seemed to be the door to a food elevator. Inside the door was a spiral staircase that led to another door at the top of it. Inside this door was the 'Joker's Desk' table. It sat at a balcony overlooking the rest of the five star restaurant and stage. The 'Space Joke', which was what the restaurant was called, was well decorated. There was a multitude of circular tables each with the PLANT logo on them and off to the side where a multitude of booths. The 'Joker's Desk' area itself was more like a miniature living room than a restaurant table. It had a table with two chairs, and a couch on the side. It overlooked everything yet itself was invisible to the rest of the 'Space Joke'. Cagalli and Shinn sat in their chairs and the waiter spoke again, informing them of their situation.

"Use these pad's to order your food." He said pointing towards two flat devices on the tables (look like Ipads fyi) "You can lock this door if you like. When your food arrives the bell on the elevator here will ring. I have been told that all of your bills have been payed for ahead of time by the...Zaft military! I didn't know you were connected to them. Anyway, leave and come back here whenever you like. Your key cards will let you get back up here, and only you. Enjoy!" He finished, bowed and left, leaving the two individuals alone.

"What's with the isolation?" Shinn asked, curious as to why this table was built like a fortress than a balcony.

"From what I have heard, the owner of this place is a filthy rich bastard that actually lives somewhere in the Caribbean on Earth, but comes here from time to time, with 'whores' to put the term lightly. That sofa is where he fucks them between meals." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I see...never knew that..." He responded with a look on his face and a tone in his voice indicating that he had learned a little too much information then.

Cagalli and Shinn ordered their meals, after which the show began. They didn't really talk to each other, for fear of setting the other one off into an argument, and neither of them wanted an argument. After they were done eating the show was only half over. Cagalli got up out of her chair and began walking towards the door.

"Are we leaving? Or...?" Shinn asked.

"No, I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back in a minute." She said. He nodded in response. Cagalli walked down then staircase and went in the direction of the ladies room. She didn't notice how a couple of suspicious looking men in the corner eyed her with growing lust.

"Hey, check out that piece of work. What a sculpture." The first man said, intoxicated by Cagalli's mere footsteps.

"She certainly is something. Must be rich, belonging to a powerful family." A second man stated. There was a third man who simply whistled.

"Hey. How about we invite her into that hallway no one goes to and 'explore her natural beauty' when she comes out." The second man suggested with deviousness.

"Sounds like a stellar idea. Hope she isn't one of those usual blonde sluts who takes forever to go to the god damn bathroom." The third man said.

"Don't say that. Her cunt's probably made to have shit shoved into it, not piss out of it. I guarantee you that'll be the case. She's probably as wide as sewage pipe."

The first man smirked.

"Humph. I'm feeling a bit tired. We'll go back now if Shinn wants too. Shouldn't be a problem." Cagalli said while she was finishing up, oblivious to the trap that was waiting for her. She walked outside of the ladies room and while she was on her way back to her table, she walked in front of a door. When she did it opened and a hand grabbed her.

"Hey! What's the big...gmmmmoph." She attempted to say as a hand was placed over her mouth. She was dragged inside and the door was shut. The hand was retracted from her mouth and Cagalli noticed the three men who had stole her as she was thrown to the ground senselessly.

"Now now now...what do we have here?" The third man said in an evil tone.

"A blonde whore, by the looks of it. Probably one that belongs to the owner." The second man said in a seductive tone.

"Are you sure? Only one way to test it out for sure..." The first man said as he reached for his belt buckle and fly. Cagalli's eyes widened as she realized her current predicament.

"Typical Princess taking a long time. Good for nothing ORB Rep. needs to do her face up again because it's so damn ugly." Shinn said to himself, rolling his eyes.

'Hey, she's not that ugly. More beautiful than anyone you've tried to hit so far.' His consciousness told him.

"Better go wait outside the restroom for her. No doubt I'll be called a peeping tom and get slapped across the face for doing my job." He said as he rolled his eyes again. He got out of his chair and walked down the stairs. As he walked by the door where Cagalli was taken into he heard something he didn't like.

"Now listen here. I'm gonna fuck your mouth so god damn hard you won't be able to speak again." Shinn was intrigued by who they might have been talking about. He put his ears up to the door and listened, hoping that didn't need to get involved.

"Then, my buddies here are gonna drill your loose pussy and tight ass so hard you won't be able to sit down again. AND YOU'LL have so much cum in you when we're done with you that you'll get pregnant five times consecutively!" Shinn heard through the door. His muscles tensed, this was not good.

'Please don't let it be Cagalli! Please don't let it be Cagalli! Please don't let it be Cagalli!' His voice screamed in his head.

"Do know who I am? You will not get away with this! I'll make sure each and every one of you gets lock away forever" Cagalli screamed and threatened.

'Fuck, it's definitely her! Time to play hero again!' Shinn thought as his eyes went into SEED mode. He tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside out.

He then rammed it and it broke down. Luckily the show was still on and the crowd was laughing, so no one heard the door being broke down, and the crowd was fixed onto the stage in blissful ignorance. Fortunately, this blissful ignorance was a good thing.

"Hey you! Back away from my WIFE!" Shinn commanded. His red eyes burning. His face boiling. Cagalli was surprised at such a bold statement, from Shinn Asuka of all people. Why would he call her his 'wife' unless he actually cared about her? She subconsciously smiled, and got up, ready to assist him in defeating these foul men.

"Oh look. Tough guy, eh?" The third man said, charging at Shinn. He blocked his charge and punched him in the stomach, only to be hit in the face by one of the other men. But then he was knocked out cold by Cagalli kicking him to the ground. The last one ran down the hall in fear. Cagalli picked up her handbag which had been knocked out of her hand and embraced Shinn, overjoyed that he had come to save her from being raped.

"Hey? What's with the tenderness?" He said in an embarrassed tone. She didn't reply. He took her and pulled her closely, then began walking away with her, sensing an aura of need around her.

"I see. Never mind then. We're leaving." He said as they walked outside the entrance of the restaurant, careful not to draw attention to himself or the silent girl in his protective arms. Shinn steered himself and Cagalli over to the waiter's station looked seriously at the unknowing waiter.

"There are two men in the hallway by the women's restroom unconscious, and a third hid down that corridor. Have them ARRESTED for attempted rape and assault." Shinn demanded and pulled out military I.D., flashing it to the waiter at the entrance to the restaurant in an act of authority.

"Yes...sir." The waiter said, his face turned into liquid fear and he picked up the phone and began dialing the police. Shinn walked Cagalli to the elevator. When they found their way inside it, her legs gave way and he picked her up bridal style and before long they were at the penthouse, where it was safe. He walked up to her room and set her down on her bed, looking at her self-paralyzed form.

'Make me carry you back here. Princess...'

"Are you okay?" He said, lacking sincerity in his voice for what he to do for her recently. He was just wondering if she needed anything serious, for all he knew she might be taking some sort of medication.

'Please don't require any luby duby nonsense this time. I swear to god if you make me kiss you...'

Cagalli did nothing but fold her body in and lower her head. Shinn waited for about fifteen seconds, confirming her need to be alone and then began to leave the room.

"Shinn Asuka..." He heard he whisper in a very weak tone.

"Yes?" He turned his head and looked at her, annoyed by her sudden need to call him.

"..." Cagalli failed to speak.

"What is it with you? Sigh." He moved towards the door again, but nearly tripped when he heard her yell at the top of her lungs.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME YOUR WIFE? I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME?" She screamed as he nearly lost his balance due to the outburst.

"Don't fucking scream like that for all the cosmos to hear. Do you want to wake the dead?"

"Sorry...anyway?" Cagalli sat up on the bed and then she put her arms on her hips in a disgruntled gesture.

"I did that to be more intimidating. I meant NOTHING. It was simply a move to make it seem like I was 'defending my mate' and therefore they might run. Well, at least one did."

'Mate? What... I like that word...mate.' She pondered to herself.

"I see. You still shook me greatly when you said that. You of all people. You made that kind of statement...for me...wow."

"Don't take it seriously. No, really. Don't" He sternly said, a piecing look in his red eyes.

"I won't. cough You have cough feelings for me. cough" Cagalli smirked, a glowing look in her yellow eyes.

"I most certainly do not have anything other than feelings of anger for you. Don't make me regret saving your weak ass back there. I should have played ignorant"

"Whatever. If you say so. Good night. I'm going to bed." She sarcastically said back to him.

"Hateful nightmares." Shinn said sharply, turning away from him.

"Hey..." She spoke again, this time he did trip and fall over with a 'thud'. Shinn Asuka then stood up and waltz over to Cagalli and leaned over her.

"What?" Shinn asked, annoyed at being interrupted once again while he was leaving her room.

"...Thank...Thank you...Shinn. I don't know what would have happened back there if you didn't barge in and rescue me like that." She said in her most genuine and sincere voice she could muster, reflecting her true feelings over his actions.

"I'm just following my orders. Remember that. If I wasn't obligated by duty to guard you, I would have taken part in their rape of you, just to see you suffer while I do sometimes take it upon myself these days to be a good person and help people, you're an exception. Remember that." He said seriously. He could see a tear forming in her eye.

"You hate me that much... You are a sad sad individual. The apex of a grudge and immaturity to say the least. But...I'm sure you don't mean that. If anything, you'd probably steal me for yourself. Someone like you probably doesn't like the concept of sharing women." She responded, clearly shaken.

"And you are the apex of ignorance and stubbornness. You and your so called 'ideals'. How many lives have been lost over them? I cannot count. Yet you still cling to them, like a retarded child clinging to an old and worn out toy. How pathetic."

"Get out. Now." She threw a pillow at his face, hitting him dead on.

"If you say so, Bloodstained Princess." He responded, hurtling the pillow back at her. He then left, slamming the door slightly. Outside he clenched his fists and reached into his pocket. Pulling out his most precious possession, Mayu's phone. He held it to his heart.

Cagalli was in the fetal position on her bead. She wasn't crying, no.

'Why...? Why must I be hated? By you? But...really. Is this hatred, or...is it love.'

'I miss you, sister.'

'...I miss you too, oni-chan. But I don't hate her...nor her father, or her own oni-chan' Shinn heard the voice of his sister in his head.

"Mayu?" Shinn said in a startled manner.

"The dead are dead. It's your unconscious desire to see your sister again." He heard muffled from the Princess' room.

"Shut up! No one asked you! I heard my sister talking to me." And he stomped off.

"Mayu. Could that little girl be his sister. In that case...wow, maybe... All those years ago...that little girl I met... Mayu Asuka? If that's the case... OHHHH! Then deep down inside Shinn must truly feel that way." Cagalli whispered to herself.

'Well then I know how I will reward you then, Shinn.' She thought as she allowed a night's sleep to overtake her.


	6. Arrogant Pink Foolish Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful. The following morning mimicked the night's actions. Unfortunately for the ORB ruler and her temporary bodyguard, that did not mean that the rest of the day, specifically the meeting with Chairman Zala and Lady Clyne would be as peaceful and as well.

Neither of them talked to each other. Though Shinn could hear Cagalli talking to herself from her room, preparing for the meeting. Pretending to act ladylike and assertive. They said nothing, simply nodding at each other when they got the phone call to leave, both dressed in their military uniforms. A limo was waiting for them.

People stared at Cagalli as she walked by, mostly in awe. She gave the occasional look at them, but did not wave. Shinn simply followed Cagalli from behind.

'I knew I'd have to reveal myself for this. Whatever, I just won't leave the penthouse after I get back, pray I be assaulted inquisitive people.'

The ride to the Supreme Council building was short and uneventful. One thing that Aprillius One lacked was traffic, so the ride did not take any more than ten minutes.

When they arrived at the government building the Princess of ORB looked up at the structure and simply gave out a 'humph' sound as she stared at its roof.

Cagalli and Shinn walked into the large and majestic gold colored building to see a large crowd of people in blue and purple uniforms. Cagalli knew exactly where she needed to be and how to get there, and Shinn followed with anxiety, for he was actually curious as to what this all was about. Yes he was part of the Zaft military but he rarely, if ever, got to explore the parts of the building that Cagalli was taking him to.

'I never realized how much of a maze this place was until now.' Shinn thought.

'This had better not be about Neo-Heliopolis. I swear...' Cagalli thought. They approached a large, fancy door. It was purple and had the insignia of PLANT on it in gold trim. Two guards stood silently at the doorway, petrified by Cagalli's presence. She walked up to them and leaned her head to the side, as if she was expecting something from them.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open the damn door, or is my meeting 'delayed?'" She said. The guards gulped. Both grabbed a door handle and pulled the massive entryway open. Cagalli smirked and walked forward, her guard behind her. Shinn was stopped by one of the guards as he tried to enter the large room.

"I...I'm sorry. She's the only one allowed. You must stay behind, sir."

"what? My guard has always come inside and stood beside me during a meeting. What is the matter this time? I demand to know! Now!"

"Those...are our orders. Only you are admitted inside. S...sorry for the inconvenience." The second guard said. Cagalli rolled her eyes. She turned to Shinn and spoke.

"Stand by this door, if you hear anything that you interpret to be bad, come inside." She turned to the guards. "And those are MY orders, and that of Kira Yamato."

She said as she walked inside, a certain disgruntlement in her steps as she proceeded to the meeting.

The door led to the Supreme Council's Chamber (the one in the anime). Chairman Athrun Zala and Lady Lacus Clyne were waiting for them. She sat in a chair and straightened herself up. Then she secretly put her hand in her purse and pressed a button on a device and was careful to not draw attention to herself.

"Greetings, Lady Cagalli. I hope your tr-.." Lacus tried to lay down some sweet words but was quickly interrupted by an angry Cagalli.

"Why did you need to call me here. Why do I need to be here. Are the communications tapped by the EA or what? What is this about, anyway?" Cagalli asked, putting one hand on her hip and the other on the desk in an interrogator's pose.

"And yes, my trip here was okay. I met up with an interesting person on the way... So far my miniature vacation has been interesting, to say the least..." Cagalli said.

"We've called you hear to discuss Neo-Heliopolis." Athrun stated the subject of the meeting. As he did Cagalli rolled her eyes in both annoyance and disparagement. A drop of sweat formed on Athrun's brow as he realized that Cagalli pissed off. "Some of my people are...worried about ORB having a presence in space like that."

"I've already signed the form that will allow the construction of Neo-Heliopolis. It's DONE! Tell your citizens that they have NOTHING to worry about. ORB would never openly attack PLANT and you know it. You cannot possibly be telling me that you called me here to tell me to stop my countries progress." Cagalli said.

"I know... It's just..." Athrun paused, clearly at a loss for words.

"It's just...what?" Cagalli asked.

'He's nervous as fuck. What's he hiding?'

"I would never openly attack ORB." He paused. "But the power of the chairman has been limited after the first and second wars...my power can be suppressed."

"Hahahahahahaha. Athrun...Lacus...neither of you know how to actually run a country. It's a wonder why you ever became Chairman. Neither of you are fit to be in the positions of power you are so lucky to have. Being a war hero or a songstress does not qualify you to run a country, or be said countries Ambassador." Cagalli said in a serious, yet jokingly voice. "I know you are both my friends...but you cannot be so ignorant as to assume that running a nation is like piloting a mobile suit

or singing. Trust me, as someone who was RAISED to lead a nation, I know when danger is a foot, and danger... is not afoot."

"This is serious Cagalli. PLANT...has been having some internal issues. I...I think a third war may be on its way. This time it won't be the Earth Alliance that starts it. Having space colonies...could put your citizens in danger... I fear for ORB."

"If you have some internal issues than fix them. Fear for ORB? I'm pretty sure that the treaty signed at the end of the second war put a limit on your military.

In fact I'm pretty sure that it prohibits PLANT from having a military force capable of exceeding ORB's." Cagalli said in a more serious tone, dishing out knowledge.

"There have been a lot of riots by extremists. Saying Athrun is his father. Naturals are planning something. ORB has its values in place so that it can one day crush everyone else with an enormous army." Lacus replied. Cagalli then sighed.

"Is this the vocal minority that sometimes tries to kill you or other political figures?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes."

"Then they are making themselves look like fools. Athrun you are not like your father. You are not the Cosmic Era's Hitler. ORB will be establishing a greater space presence. Like I said I have already given the order to begin construction, and I AM NOT cancelling it over another nations childish issues. You are perfectly capable of solving your own problems." Cagalli stated, now very annoyed at how Athrun had been running PLANT.

"The general consensus, disregarding the radicals, is that PLANT feels uncomfortable with the Neo-Heliopolis project." Athrun said.

"Okay then...let me be blunt. I don't care. I serve the national interests of ORB, not PLANT. Just because your people feel threatened by my nations actions, which they should not be, doesn't make me feel inclined to cancel the project. Now, if that's it. I'll be off. I hope you don't call me again for such a silly matter, Chairman." Cagalli said sternly.

"Cagalli... Think about it. Do you really think your father would want something like this?" Lacus asked.

"Yes he would. How dare you think you know what my father would have wanted. You know nothing of him, Lacus. Nothing."

"Cagalli! Listen to me. I, Lacus Siegel Clyne henceforth demand that you cancel the Neo-Heliopolis project!" Lacus demanded. Cagalli lost it.

"Demand? DEMAND! How dare YOU, an overrated little pink pop star think you have the RIGHT to demand that I, the Princess of ORB, follow your orders. I am not your common sheep who is easily swayed by your false charms and phrases. The only reason you're even taken seriously is because people think that singing ability can be related to wisdom and leadership abilities. I've made a lot of bad choices because I've let you influence me in the past. Conflict between the Minerva and ORB and Zaft forces at Suez? I should have gone back to ORB and taken MY government back. Death of that extended girl which in turn nearly cost Kira his LIFE, your fault, because he listens to you. That whole 'quickly make up your mind on something and then do it' advice you gave me years back? That's the equivalent of 'do before you think, the consequences can wait till later.' I can tell you right now that I once lost my faith in humanity for a time. That time was after the second battle of ORB, when I was addressing the world. Durandal brings up his Lacus clone. The fact that I needed you to come and show the world that 'the real Lacus' sides with Cagalli in order to show that ORB was not evil was by far the most disgusting thing I've ever bore witness to if I think about it. You may have the ability to sway common sheep with your sweet talk, but not me. Not the King of Scandinavia, not the leaders of the Earth Alliance, not anyone in real political power." Cagalli ranted the truth about how overrated Lacus was. The naive pink haired girl then lowered her head. For once someone had the brains to not simply listen to her like a sheep.

Cagalli was determined not to make the same mistakes that had taken place in the second war. "Too many lives have been lost because people consider your word to be the word of a deity, which it is not, nor will ever be remember that."

"Lacus, leave us." Athrun whispered to Lacus. The pink haired women silently left the room, her head hung.

"Cagalli, that's just mean." Athrun said bluntly.

"It's arrogant of her to think that she can get anything she wants. I'd rather be mean than arrogant." Cagalli retorted.

"Cagalli, there is one more thing I need to talk about. Just you and me." He said very uncomfortably. Sweat appearing on his brow. Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"What is it then?" Cagalli asked. Wondering why Athrun had Lacus leave. He got up out of his chair walked toward her. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll show you the reason you had to come here." Athrun said seductively, getting seductively close to her. Cagalli turned her head in suspicion.

"Well I just heard her chew out Lacus. She should be out in a minute if that's the case." The first guard said as all three men discussed random stuff.

"Athrun...what are you doing?" Cagalli panicked as Athrun got uncomfortably close.

"Cagalli...I want you back... Me and you again..." Her eyes widened at that statement.

'No, never. You fool. Back off now and I won't do anything drastic when I get back to ORB.'

"You have Meyrin. You left me and went with Meyrin!" Cagalli said in the most serious tone of voice she could use. Even if something were to happen she would not take him back. "Our 'love' was never truly genuine in the first place you fool! We were tricking ourselves the whole time! A rebound relationship that could only hold itself together for so long! We were never destined for one another, and you should know that by now!"

"It was a mistake...I'm sorry. I don't love Meyrin anymore, but you'll always be my Cagalli."

''His' Cagalli? No!'

"No, our love was genuine, I'll prove it right now." He said in a sweet tone, touching her cheek with his hand. He face turned red with anger.

"Too bad...Athrun. I'm sorry. I, Cagalli Yula Athha, reject you! Reject you! We were over a long time ago. Our separation became permanent the moment your lips said 'I do'. You may have had true, real feelings for me BUT I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW THEY WEREN'T MUTUAL!" Cagalli replied. She then turned and began to walk away, but Athrun wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. He then kissed her viciously. Seeking entrance to her mouth, Athrun put his hand behind her back to hold her. Cagalli wouldn't have any of it. She broke the kiss and coughed, disgusted with the Chairman's actions. She then sought to back away but he held her tight.

"I think I heard something." Shinn said.

"Give it a second. I'm sure nothing serious is happening in there." One of the ignorant guards said.

"No...let me go..." Cagalli said.

"I can't..." Athrun said. He attempted to kiss her again, but she would have none of it. Athrun spun Cagalli around and attempted to bend her over the table. Sounds of struggle could be heard through the door. It would not be long before Shinn would come barging in.

"NOW! STOP!" Cagalli said, in her eyes a golden seed broke, activating her SEED mode. She kicked him in the knee. The impact made Athrun loosen his grip on her. She capitalized on that to break free of him.

"I'm going in. Don't stop me!" Shinn said. He pushed open the door only to be shocked as she saw Cagalli and Athrun.

"Cagalli...I'm sor-" SMACK. Cagalli slapped him in the face as hard as she could. He was gonna have an enormous bruise right under his right eye.

"DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I AM LEAVING NOW! GO BACK TO YOUR WIFE AND FIX WHATEVER MARITAL ISSUES YOU HAVE!" Cagalli screamed, tears forming in her eyes. She then stormed out of the room with enough force to make her seem as if her father was Thor the Thunder God, leaving Athrun in the dust. Shinn followed her quietly.

"Cagalli..." Athrun said in a low tone. Then lowering his head and walking back to his office. He felt like an idiot and rightfully so. How could he expect Cagalli to just take him back after all that? Sure she was single, but she had some standards.

"What was that all abo..."

"Shut up. It's absolutely none of your business." She sharply replied, clearly sobbing her eyes out. Shinn was stunned and speechless, but continued to follow her.

Many eyes fixed themselves upon ORB's Representative as she marched out of the PLANT government building. Whispers could be heard from all over.

"What was that loud smacking sound just now?"

"What right do these kids have to be in politics?"

"Is that Lady Athha of ORB? And who's that with her? The Destiny's pilot? I thought he hated her."

"I wonder what Commander Yamato will have to say about this."

Just before Cagalli was leaving about to walk out the front door, she turned around and faced the crowd of bureaucrats and elected officials. Shinn's face turned from anger to curiosity.

"May I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to face her, all with snobby looks on their faces.

"I was just recently in a meeting with two of the most powerful beings in PLANT. And I must say...how idiotic are you coordinators to vote in those two? Yes, I know I have fought beside Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne before, but that was then and this is now. If you're actually wondering what happened several minutes ago, you can ask your beloved Chairman. That is, of course, assuming he doesn't need facial surgery. This will be all over the news." She turned to leave, leaving all the people in the lobby with their mouths wide open and speechless, but then she turned back.

"Oh, and one more thing. Neo-Heliopolis will be constructed. Just because you're all genetically enhanced does not give you the right to dictate to another nation what they can and cannot do. You do not own space, no one does, so deal with it! Good day!" She turned and left. Shinn followed her, stunned.

'Wow...so that's the Lioness when she's pissed the fuck off. I underestimated her ability to speak her mind.'

They both hopped back into the limo.

"I hope your meeting was..." The driver said.

"Take us back to the hotel, now!" Cagalli commanded, and the driver obeyed. Shinn slowly turned his head towards Cagalli. He could not see her face, for her pours were releasing steam, the steam of anger. She turned towards him, and simply looked him right in the eye.

"I hope that Athrun didn't rub off on you too much while you were on that sunken Archangel knockoff. Do not aspire to be like him, or else you may meet someone worse than me, and piss her off." She said as she touched his cheek and smiled.

"I'm not a traitorous pig who can't figure out who to follow and who to guide, if that's what you mean."

"Good, but not exactly what I meant." She said as she turned away and looked out the window, her fist clenched and under her chin, in a philosophical pose. Tears formed under her eyes, and Shinn heard her as she sobbed lightly. She then put her hand back into her purse and pressed another button on the mysterious device she had activated earlier...

"Well...all I can say is thanks for barging in and trying to do something. If you hadn't and if Athrun was stronger...things would have gone bad. I barely managed to break away from him as is."

"You're welcome." Shinn said.

"I've already needed you more than twice during my trip here... and you've saved or tried to save me without objection. I guess you're not that bad after all."

She said as she leaned on him.

"Hey! Don't be getting to close to me... Well...never mind, Lady Cagalli."

"Well...that backfired on our face." Athrun said, rubbing his bruise.

"I'm sorry. My influence usually works on people." Lacus replied.

Then Kira walked in on the two, hoping to find out what had happened.

"How did the meeting go?" The brunette asked. Athrun and Lacus explained their failure to Kira. When the Supreme Commander of Zaft heard this news all he could do was put his hand on his face.

"Athrun... did you honestly think my sister was going to take you back? For serious?"

"I thought I had a good shot at it."

"You can certainly be a complete idiot at times, old friend." Kira chuckled. "No...just no..."

"Hey!" Athrun shouted.

"Just speaking my heart out. Did you really think that your love for Cagalli...or rather...her love for you, was EVER genuine? Did you honestly believe that it wasn't a rebound relationship? A rebound relationship caused by the acquisition of some inconvenient information on her part?" Kira asked.

"I never thought of it that way...but now that you think of it... Well, I certainly am an idiot. I guess it was, sort of."

"It was from the get go. She only ever fell for you because... never mind." Kira said as he walked away. "Let's just say she needed someone to comfort her after the death of her father, and not because her father died."


	7. Cagalli's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

Back at the hotel it seemed that Cagalli had yet to calm down, and for good reason. News reporters had gathered in the lobby and getting through them all was a difficult task. The amount of voices shouting at her, asking her questions regarding the meeting, arrogantly thinking that they were entitled to an answer, tried her patience. These actions pissed of Shinn as well and he stopped for a second. He had decided to play the part of bodyguard and be her guard... from annoyance.

"Unfortunately the good lady cannot take any questions at the moment, please leave her alone. When she returns to ORB you may ask your questions. Until then, get the fuck off!" He swore.

'You FOOL! Don't draw attention to yourself, Shinn. You don't want to get between a Politian and the news crew. Trust me.' Cagalli thought. She continued alone without him, ignoring the crowd of reporters. He almost missed the elevator because of this, and rushed to aboard the lift.

"Thanks for holding the elevator for me, Princess." Shinn said. She apparently didn't take that lightly.

"What did you just..." She put her hands on her face in disappointment.

"I apologize... I had hoped that you would appreciate me getting those annoyances off your back but apparently not."

"No...it's me. This was not your fault yet you will probably be involved in this somehow. I must thank for what you did back there, but I must also warn you."

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked, completely confused as to what Cagalli meant.

"By making yourself visible to the paparazzi, you and I will become the centre point of many ridiculous theories. I can see it now "ORB Princess' secret affair with Zaft soldier", "Is Shinn Asuka's hate for ORB a cover up for his Secret Sex Princess?", "The reason why Kira Yamato assigned the Destiny pilot to protect the person he supposedly 'hates". Sorry for dragging you into this, but if you had shut up, and maybe had an evil smirk on your face, they would have ignored you. It would have been for your own wellbeing." She said as she lowered her head in depression.

"Stop making shit up! I spoke out for you because you were distressed and I need to protect you, no matter what I need to protect you from."

"Well, perhaps I am exaggerating. We'll see in the future. I can't believe it turned into this. 'Meeting' my ass."

"We will see in the future." The elevator arrived on the top floor and both of them walked out of it onto the Penthouse, their sanctuary.

"Shinn, close all the curtains and lock all the doors, make it so nothing can get in or see into this house. If they get one picture of us, I can guarantee you they will try to edit it to slander us." She demanded. Cagalli then picked up a phone and began dialing Kira's number. Shinn went to work sealing off the penthouse.

When he finally shut the last curtain, the one at the opposite end of the penthouse from where Cagalli was, he could clearly hear her rage.

"Kira Ulen HIBIKI...what the hell is this all about. I demand an answer from you, brother." Shinn decided to play Cagalli's game and pick up a phone of his own.

"Cagalli...I didn't know... I fucking swear on Uzumi's grave..."

"Didn't know? You'd best not be lying. You know what I can do to you, even though you're not my soldier." The Princess over exaggerated her influence to appear serious.

"I swear on my life and love for you as my one and only sister, even I was ignorant of Athrun's little stunt until now."

"Okay, fine then. When will my shuttle arrive? I need to go home."

"Tomorrow at 3 P.M. PLANT time. Earliest I could get. I'm sorry if you want an earlier time, but too bad."

"Sigh...that will have to do. Thank you."

"Well, I've ordered the military to block the news reporters and such. That will be something you can deal with back at ORB, not here."

"I see. Well, if that's it. I'll be going. Don't worry, I've got something on Athrun. This will be a great tragedy for the Supreme Council."

"One more thing, Cagalli." Kira added.

"Hmm?"

"What of Shinn? How has he been acting? Do I need to punish him?"

"I don't really want to go into details but...do not punish him. I'm not leaving this penthouse until tomorrow and neither is he. I guess we'll have to be each other's company."

'Phew...I guess she isn't THAT bad. Wait! What?' Shinn thought.

"I see...I won't punish him."

"Oh, what's a YvS?"

'No...' Shinn thought.

"Ask him. chuckles Tell him I order him to tell you. It's funny. You'll love it." Kira said.

'It is not funny you fucking bastard.'

"I see. Good bye brother." She hung up the phone.

"Shinn!" She joyfully yelled.

'No...please...no. Too embarrassing.'

"What?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Come sit with me on the couch. I want to talk to you. We need to keep each other company for the next day or so, so deal with it."

"F...fuuu...fine." Shinn responded.

When he found her in the living room she had a smirk on her face. He sat on the couch, as far away from her as possible.

"What is it you wish to discuss? I do not know." He lied.

"Oh, I just want to talk to you about stuff. We're going to both be trapped in here until tomorrow at 3, so we might as well make the best of it."

"Okay..."

"What is a Yvs?" She asked. His face went red with embarrassment. She moved closer to him, as if she had him by the balls and was going to make him suffer.

"Oh it's just...WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? Like, REALLY!"

"Kira said you have to talk to me and be my discussion toy. Now tell me! I wanna know. I need something to take my mind off of the stupidity of that meeting, and it just so happens that...you're here right now. Now, entertain me."

"YvS stands for 'Yzak vs. Shinn' If that's what you want to know. Happy?" He snarled.

"And...?"

"What?"

"And what event gave birth to this phrase?"

"Hmmmph... Some time ago, about two months ago, I had an argument with Yzak, my Captain at the time."

"Rage vs. Rage; that had to have been good." She moved closer to him.

"Hey!"

"Just having fun." She smiled.

"I said that he should cut hair and that he looked like a girl. I mean, come on, look at the guy!"

"Keep going. This is comedy gold." Cagalli laughed.

"Anyway he got all offended and punched me in the face, even though it was a joke. Thing's spiraled out of control from there. I got suspended from service, and still am. My reward for 'protecting you would be that I can go back to the military."

"Well wouldn't that have given you time to see you're girlfriend again? I know military wives get upset when they rarely see their lovers..."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. We broke up over a year ago. Long story though. It's okay."

"What happened."

"Never mind. Anyway my argument with Yzak eventually led us into a childish fistfight. I joked, and took the punishment, even though he hit me first. Why? His coat is white with gold trim and mine is red, and he writes the reports."

"I see. So then what."

"'Shinn Asuka you am officially suspending you from duty, moving you off the Voltaire, and confiscating the keys to your Gouf until you can control yourself.' That is what your brother told me, word for word, with Yzak in the background, with a grin on his face. Bastard doesn't deserve the boots he walks around in."

"So you protecting me is supposed to be how you redeem yourself in the eyes of ZAFT? Weird."

"Yes, hence the fact that I've only been rude to you a couple of time rather than all the time. Good for you, eh?" He said putting his hands on his face.

"Well, I applaud you for your efforts. Keep it up, because I'm going to become more 'annoying'." She closed her eyes and smirked. His face turned to pure annoyance.

"Why? Why would you annoy me more? Like seriously."

"Because I want to be your friend. I want you to annoy me so much that you'll like me. I hate it when the children of ORB hate their mother."

"ORB is not my mother, my mother is long dead. ORB killed her."

"And so is my father. I cried when he died but I don't blame his death upon the current leaders of the Earth Alliance, unlike you, with your irrational hated."

"My reasoning is justified. A country exists to govern and protect its people. If the country fails to protect its people it should reconsider its way of thinking."

"Oh...my so called 'idiotic ideals'. You do realize that I did two surveys on if we should keep the motto of ORB. One took place after the first war, and the other happened a year ago."

"Your point? What do you mean?"

"The results of both studies were practically the same. Over 85% of ORB's population agree that our ideals are good and should not be changed. Stop living in the past. Just because one bad thing happened does not debunk ORB's ideals in their entirety." She moved closer to him.

"I still think their stupid. It cost my family their lives. Is that not enough to tarnish them?" He said as he began to sadden over his past memories.

"Shinn...stop crying. I know your family died...I feel for you. I saw my father get blown up even though he had the chance to save himself, even though he knew I needed him to help me. Yet he killed himself for no good reason at all. Leaving me alone."

"At least he was given the choice! My family didn't want to die, yet their lives were stolen from them!"

"I know...please...would you finally just drop your hatred for ORB? Please? That day was probably the worst day of my life, as well as yours, and not just because my father died... Many bad things took place then."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli got up and walked towards the table where her purse was. She searched for something, and found it.

"Did Kira or Athrun ever tell you about how I and Kira first met, and how long it took for us to find out we were two halves of the same coin?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Two halves of the...what?" Cagalli smacked him upside the head.

"Twins, moron! Duh!"

"Kay...no they didn't. They never talk about the past, ever."

"Well let's just say that it took a long time for us to find out the truth, and it was inconvenient, to say the least." She sat back down, right next to him. He blushed.

"I don't bite. It's cold in here for some reason. Let me snuggle next to you." She said.

"Okay..." He obliged her, putting his arm on her shoulder and pulling her close to him in a protective manner.

'Wait...why am I...never mind. I feel kind of happy holding her like this anyway...'

"Anyway I first met Kira at Heliopolis, but we got separated. Then we met again when the Archangel descended to Earth and helped the Desert Dawn resistance force.

I tagged along with him and the crew of that great vessel until we departed at ORB."

"All this time you didn't know you were brother and sister...how close did you get."

"Never mind that. After the incident as Alaska the Archangel came to ORB, just before that fateful...day." She said, her voice saddening.

"So this was when..." He tried to say.

"Before my father died he had to curse me by giving me this." She gave him the item she had found in her purse, the image of her and Kira as infants in their mother's arms. Shinn examined the photo. The two of them looked so cute together, and their mother was a very beautiful women. It was no mystery where Cagalli got her looks from. On the back of the photo the words 'Kira' and 'Cagalli' were written in pen.

"Why do you seem so sad? You both look rather cute in this picture." He remarked.

"I'm sad because my father left me broken. He always got me tutors on how to be a leader, but was always too busy to teach me the ways of the monarch himself, and as such I was weak during the second war. Nor did he give me any advisors, and so I was left with the jokes known as the Seirans. But most of all...but most of all..."

She began crying. Shinn's face lightened up.

'What's wrong with her.'

"What's the matter? Lighten up, I'm here for you, Cagalli. Tell me, what's so bad about this picture!"

'What is it about this picture that makes her cry.'

"He told me...he told me that I...I can't tell you. You'll gossip it. It's a secret. I just can't..."

"I...won't. I've...forgiven you now. I've seen your pain and I forgive you Cagalli, now tell me what's so bad!"

"Fine, I'll tell you. He told me that I couldn't be with the boy I loved and wanted to be with...because he was my twin brother...GET IT?" She looks him right in the eye, tears are present along her face. Shinn was petrified.

'She loved...Kira? I thought she loved Athrun, or at least used too...'


	8. Shinn's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

"Whoa...whoa...whoa...stop. Incest much. Is this a joke? No, it's not, but still." He said.

'Okay maybe I wasn't ready for that...'

"I never had sex with Kira if that's what you're asking." She half lied, considering she didn't lose her virginity but nonetheless had his penis in her mouth at one time in the past.

"But you wanted too...didn't you?" He said in an evil tone.

"Don't ask. That's far too personal to ever tell." Her face turned to lava.

"Wait...what about Athrun? Weren't you engaged to him at one point in time? I mean, didn't you guys love each other since you first met?"

"I was engaged to him, but...that's complicated...fuck it. I've already told you I wanted to fuck my twin's brains out so there's no reason to hide this. Just know this: If you ever tell anyone what I've told you right now, I will make sure you lose more than your precious military career." She threatened him.

"I won't, your secret's safe with me. So...why ditch Athrun? When did you start loving him?"

"Our love only ever existed because I could not be with Kira, it was not right off the bat. It was the farthest from 'love at first sight' that you could get. It was 'I love you, because there's no one else to love'. I discovering my siblinghood with Kira as well as Lacus 'dropping' Athrun was what caused it to happen.

Sometime during the second war I met with Athrun and gave him our engagement ring back (I think it happens in the completion movies). Sorry, but if you're going to run off and join ZAFT when I need you, and then go against my actions, and then get close to some red head, get lost. Our relationship was one that exists between comrades, between officers, not lovers. We never even got past a simple kiss. That's my perspective on the matter, anyway. How far did you get with Lunamaria?"

"Don't ask... that's a sad tale to tell."

"No fair. I've told you now you tell me! It can't be any worse than an incest relationship." She soccer punched him as she said it.

"Okay. Okay. It's pretty complicated, and I act like a complete jerk out of revenge, it's an interesting tale."

"Hmm?"

"Well...we were." He scratched his head. "We were planning one day to finally do it. Well...at least I was, as a surprise to her for getting some time off to see her.

And I gave off the vibe that I wanted to do it with her... It was pretty obvious for some time that I wanted to be closer to Lunamaria, and I know she knew it."

"And? Come on. Were already deep in conversation with one another. Tell me. This is juicy." She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Playing cute on me, eh? Fine then, Princess. She was no longer working in the military, so we saw each other...enough...at least for me. One time about a year and a half ago it happened... I remember the fine details of it. We had not seen each other in about 6 months, our longest time apart... and we would never meet again."

-Flashback-

"Here I come, Luna!" Shinn said as he got out of his car at Luna's house and grabbed his belongings and gifts. He had a bouquet of roses and some nice chocolates to give her.

'Time to impress, talk, eat, snuggle, and then finally fuck.' He thought as a sly grin formed on his face. Shinn walked up to the door and knocked on it. There was no response. He frowned at the reaction he got. Then he saw a note on the wall that the door was attached too.

"Just come in, sweetheart. I making something special. XOXOXOXOXO 3" He read out loud. Shinn opened the door and was surprised by the lack of peace that the house had possessed. Luna's belongings were all over the floor and everything was a mess, as if there was a struggle or fight. Her stereo system was going at full blast as well. It seemed like a party had taken place now that he thought of it.

"Luna?" He said. No response from her. A big worry from him.

"LUNA!" He asked again, and once more, heard no response.

'Okay, something's up. I hope she's okay!' He thought as he dropped his items on the floor and ran to Luna's room. Shinn opened the door and his eyes grew to an enormous size. Everything was in order, as if nothing had touched that room. This room looked as if it existed in an alternate timeline.

'What's up with her room being all spik and span, but not the rest of the house?' The red eyed coordinator then quickly ran to the other end of the house, where the guest room was. A juxtaposition could be made between the two bedrooms of the house. Luna's personal bedroom was clean, ordered, and showed no signs of life, the other room was a mess. Shinn clenched his fists as he looked upon the bed, for the heads of two human beings could be seen from under the blankets. The first was Lunamaria, whose identity instantly made Shinn go into SEED mode for his anger. The second was someone who Shinn thought he would never see again after the Minerva was sunk: Vino Dupre; one of the Minerva's former engineers, and a little rascal as well.

"Be calm Shinn..don't do anything rash." Then he went over to the bedside in curiosity. He looked at Lunamaria's body, with her back to Vino. Feelings of disappointment, and sadness overtook him. He then flipped the blanket covering Lunamaria up. He starred at her naked body, and just starred at it for what felt like an hour but was really about fifteen seconds. He then looked at the rest of her body, slim and in shape. Then he looked back to her abdomen, because it was bulging.

Lunamaria Hawke was pregnant with Vino Dupre's child. Shinn looked away, his fists clenched so tightly he could crush an atom. Tears formed in his ruby eyes and and green jealously overtook him. Shinn sat down on the ground and became worked up. His rage levels were reaching their boiling point.

'I must remain calm. Remember your training Shinn. Remain calm. I know what I'll do, though.' Shinn walked outside of Luna's room and went to where her desk was.

He found a marker on the floor. Not any ordinary marker, a permanent marker. In the Cosmic Era they had developed a marker that could stick to human skin and could only be removed via the use of a special substance, for the marker was like a tattoo. This special removing substance had the unfortunate 'drawback' of acting as a teratogen when applied to human skin, although the marker itself was completely and utterly harmless to any human, natural or coordinator.

'Should I do this? Yes, she deserves it. She always said she was okay with being apart from me for prolonged periods of time. How long are you going to be okay with being okay from me forever, Luna?' Shinn thought as a sly but tormented grin crossed his face. He walked back into Luna's room where Vino and her were blissfully sleeping, unaware of the heartbroken man who stood before, about to exact his revenge. Shinn kneeled next to the sleeping Luna, and rubbed her belly, hard.

'That should be my child. MY CHILD! Not his! How dare that little fox steal my women and my chance at a being a father!'

He then pulled the cap off of the marker and then paused for a minute, thinking about his next actions. Was it wise to do this? No, but to Shinn all that mattered was exacting revenge on ex-loves and ex-friends.

'What if she goes after me for this? No, she can't. This house is off in the middle of nowhere and there's no evidence it would be me. Plus, there's no law against graffiti in PLANT anyway!'

Shinn then wrote the two words 'Slutty Whore!' on Lunamaria's stomach in big, bold, bubble lettering, for all to see and stare.

'She will know what kind of marker this is. And unless she risks harming her child, she's going to have to live with that for the rest of her pregnancy and give birth as a slutty whore.' He then simply walked out of her house, after finding their wallets on the floor and taking some cash out of them as compensation for what had happened, the pain that had been inflicted upon him.

"Don't ever expect to hear from me again, Lunamaria Whorke." He muttered to himself as he left. It was a shame, he was going to propose to her that day. He had gotten a good ring and everything.

'My heart...aches...broken...shattered... How many more times can my heart be broken before I die? What do I have to live for anyway, now that Luna is gone forever?'

-End Flashback-

The Princess of ORB was shocked. She was simply shocked after what she was told.

"I know. I'm a terrible person. Hit me, smack me across the face. Punish me in whatever fashion you see fit, your Excellency." Shinn said, looking her in the eye.

"I...no. While I don't personally approve of such an action, I can emphasize with that."

"Emphasize? What do you mean emphasize? I did a terrible thing that day." Shinn said.

"She betrayed you... That had to have hurt...a lot. Someone does something like that to another person, another person who loved them, it's just...cruel. She knew what was happening and yet she continued on. What happened after? You didn't do anything terribly wrong; you got revenge. When revenge chains, it's bad, but in that situation, you deserved nothing less than sweet revenge."

"She sent me a letter, an angry letter. She tried to sue me, but there was nothing she could base her accusation on, and I was told by a judge that her position was one based upon emotion...nothing more. Even if she had proof that I did it, the judge said that she would gain nothing from it."

"So nothing happened to you? That's 'good' to hear, better than having her get her way. Why do you think her house was a mess?"

"Well, she wasn't that far into her pregnancy, yet. I'm guessing her and Vino had a 'wild time' together with some friends. Something I'd like to have for once..."

"You never...did it with Luna, did you? You wanted to, but were never given the chance."

"I would have for the first time ever that day if it wasn't for what had happened. But no, we didn't have sex yet. Hey...why am I telling you this?"

Cagalli laughed, but then spoke, addressing Shinn's anger.

"Well..it seems we've both had times where our supposed soul mates betrayed us... We are different, yet similar. You and me."

"What happened with you and Athrun?" Shinn asked with great curiosity.

"When Athrun went back to PLANT to talk to Durandal, I tried to keep him with me, but no. He left, instead of staying by my side and supporting me, which is what he should have done, he left. Leaving me with no one, and then I was pressured. Pressured into signing that damned treaty with the Earth Alliance and forcing your ship to run when ORB would have cradled you in its arms, as well as being forced to 'marry' that Seiran punk."

"You mean you were against all those..."

"Of course I was opposed to those things! Why wouldn't I be! Are you ignorant or forgetful?"

"Whoa...whoa. Calm down Princess!"

"Well... hmm?"

"Okay. In truth, I was indeed angry with you, and I DID try to kill you with missiles at Crete..."

"Just what the hell was that for anyway?"

"For interfering again with the battle. Why did you have to do that...again?"

"Okay. First of all, if Kira didn't come in at the right time the Minerva would have been outright sunk by the Murasume. Second of all, it was Kira's idea to step into the battle a second time, not mine. He decided that listening to Lacus was a good idea. Since then I've learned that it's better to do the opposite of what Lacus suggests, or invert her philosophy and ideals. So what now, hmm?"

"You shouldn't have interfered the first time and allowed the Minerva to fire the Tannhauser!"

"And fucking destroy the environment around the entire Suez canal? No thank you." She rebutted. Shinn groaned.

"Okay... you 'got' me. But I still think you should have grown a spine and stood up for your oh so precious ideals or we would have never come under attack by the ORB forces in the first place!" He said sternly.

"Do you realize...DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH PRESSURE was on my shoulders during that time. Your father bravely sacrifices himself, leaving you with no one to help you lead your country besides your bodyguard, who doesn't know much about politics. And then you have to deal with experienced political snakes with lots of experiences in politics at the young age of 18! Do you honestly think I would have been able to fight off the other members of parliament in ORB? It was them vs. Me for the decision to sign the treaty, so shut up! Plus, I have your little insults spinning around in my mind, depressing me the entire time!"

Shinn paused for a moment. This situation was...in its entirety, a total switch from what had happened before on the Minerva. Shinn yelled at Cagalli, and she simply couldn't respond out of shock. Now the opposite was happening.

"Like a taste of your own medicine, don't ya?" She said smugly.

"Whatever." He whispered as he got up and walked away. Cagalli turned on the TV. and started watching the news, spreading her body out on the couch, like a beach model.

'Whatever, fuck her and her now well-trained bullshitting ability.' Shinn thought as he walked away slowly.

'It's a good thing I only need to put up with that punk until tomorrow. How do you like me now, Asuka?' Cagalli thought to herself.


	9. His reason for living

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

The current news on the air was laughable. Cagalli could only face palm as she heard what was on the air, but at the same time, she was worried by what was on TV.

"Today Supreme Council Chairman Athrun Zala and Prime Mediator Lady Lacus Clyne met with the Chief Representative, Princess, and head of the ORB government, Cagalli Yula Athha. While the subject of the conversation between these three powerful figures is unknown, we do know that the Princess slapped the Chairman across the face and then stormed out of the government building in a fit of immature rage. Before leaving she gave an extremely immature and loud speech to the lobby of the PLANT government building. We attempted to corner her as she was walking through the lobby of the Fool's Casino Hotel where she is currently staying, but she rudely marched past us, in anger. Rumors have popped up stating that Zaft Ace Pilot Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Destiny Gundam was seen with the Chief Representative. It is likely that Lady Cagalli is may be having an affair with Mr. Asuka. More news at 11." The news anchorman said as dumb music played in the background.

"Fuck. My. Life." Cagalli said her hands on her face.

"At least you have living family members! Someone to turn to!" She heard Shinn yell from somewhere in the penthouse.

"Shut up you immature punk!" Cagalli replied. She heard the black haired man laugh manically. The sound of door being opened could be heard, and Shinn stepped out of his room, still in his military uniform.

"So...have your prophecies about the news come true, oh wise and powerful...and raging Princess?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. She turned towards him, with an implied face palm look on her face, expressing her current contemptment for him right now.

"To an extent...yes. I'm guessing you were listening, right?"

"I heard everything. ...Affair with Mr. Asuka...what a fucking joke." He laughed.

"It's box news. Of course it's a joke. Everything on that channel is a fucking joke." She replied as she changed the channel on the television. Shinn sat down on the chair next to the couch since Cagalli was occupying it completely, her body spread out in a lazy fashion.

"Earlier today the two youngest, yet most important members of the Supreme Council met with Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB. We don't know what happened but we now have a chance to interview one of the Chairman's Aids." The anchorman of the different news channel said. The screen shifted to the right, revealing two men, one in a suite, and the other in a purple PLANT military uniform.

"I am now going to interview Stier Hovno from the PLANT Supreme Council on behalf of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Athrun Zala. Mr. Hovno, what happened today between the Chairman and ORB's Princess that has everyone all riled up?" The man in the suite asked.

"You weren't even there Stier so shut up!" Cagalli yelled at the TV.

'Mad Cagalli? Hahaha!' Shinn's face turned to smug.

"Well...the Chairman asked the Chief Representative of ORB to come to PLANT for a couple of days to discuss a serious matter: ORB's Neo-Heliopolis project. Now I can't tell you about the exact conversation word for word, I can tell you that it was a civil and polite one on the PLANT side." Cagalli broke out into laughter as she heard this. Shinn smirked.

"Okay even I heard some of the words from the outside. And although you were harsh, you were civil. Those two just acted like a pair of clowns"

"Interesting. So the leader of ORB cannot control her tongue? How unbefitting of leader." The news interviewer asked.

"Oh fuck you. How dare you think you have the right to dictate other nation's actions. Did you not expect me to try to get my point across. Apparently speaking seriously is the equal of 'not controlling your tongue.' Lacus gets away with far too much shit anyway!" Cagalli said out loud.

"Well sometimes you can be very rude to others." Shinn smirked.

"Shut up." Cagalli said jokingly.

"Apparently not. How immature of her." The PLANT Rep. said. Cagalli nearly choked laughing.

"You okay? Or are you going to die from an irony overload?" Shinn asked in a tired tone. Cagalli nodded.

"I'm okay. But this is hilarious." She replied.

"What of the physical conflict between the two heads of state? What happened there?" The news interviewer asked with interest.

"Well...the Princess of ORB apparently lost her temper and hit the Chairman in a fit of rage. She was unjustified in this attack of out leader, as far as we know." The man in the purple Zaft outfit lied.

"As far as you know. FUCK OFF. You fucking liar. How dare you talk about me in that kind of manner!" Cagalli yelled. Shinn looked at her, intimidated. It was clear that Lady Cagalli was very angry with what had just been said on TV. "Trying to rape me and calling my defense 'unjustified?'"

'It's a good thing I still have that thing... Should I show Shinn? No, it's best that no one knows of it until I reveal it for the world to know.' Cagalli thought.

'Wow...who knew her life was full of this much bullshit. No...don't feel sorry for her! Well...maybe... I know this is more bullshit than I've ever had thrown at me, must be harsh.' Shinn thought.

"Well...that's very interesting. It should be clear now that a free market capitalistic democratic government like PLANT is both more mature and simply better than a fascist-communist totalitarian autocracy like ORB. That's all for tonight, folks. We'll be back tomorrow with more exciting Cosmic Era news!" The interviewer said. The television was then turned off. Cagalli was pissed off, again, and more than ever before. As the leader of a country that was a monarchy, she was always subject to extreme criticism; but she had never seen lies and slander on the scale she had just witnessed five seconds ago.

"Fascist-Communist Totalitarian Autocracy? What the fuck is this made up nonsense? Is this a joke?" Cagalli raged.

"A what...? I don't know what he talk about. Please tell me...?" Shinn asked. Cagalli looked at him.

"Did you ever take Social Studies class in high school? I know this is covered in ORB."

"Yes but I failed horribly. If you disagreed with a teacher on an opinion question you got the question wrong, even though it was an opinion question..."

"Ya ya whatever. So you don't know what a Fascist-Communist Totalitarian Autocracy is. I'm not going to explain it, but it's pretty much the exact opposite of ORB."

"Whatever. If it's the opposite of ORB than it's probably a better place to live in..." Shinn said in a sarcastic tone, but Cagalli didn't notice the that he wasn't serious. She got up out off the couch, walked over to him, and then punched him in the face, hard.

"Don't you dare compare ORB to something like that. ORB has been in first place for many years on the list of happiest places to live on earth so if you so much as..."

'Oh good, she's ranting. I guess I need something to make her shut up. I know! Taste of her own medicine!'

Shinn got up and put his lips over hers. Cagalli's eyes turned to grapefruits as she was silenced. Then she ripped herself away from the red-eyed man who just kissed her out of the blue. At least she had shut up now.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That. For?" She yelled with her fists clenched.

"I wanted you to shut up. I was being sarcastic. Like I've said, my hatred for ORB has simmered...as has my hatred for you, to an extent." The coordinator smiled.

"Hmmph." Cagalli smirked. Shinn displayed a happy face, as did the women in front of him did. They blushed, and then turned away from each other simultaneously.

'Cute. Acting cute with me, are you...' Cagalli thought.

'Awkward... Maybe that was a bad idea. Whatever.' Shinn thought.

They stayed turned away from each other for about ten seconds, then went back to their positions on the furniture. Cagalli turned the TV back on and changed the channel to something that wasn't biased PLANT news. They didn't talk to each other for about a couple hours, but simply watched TV, for they were too embarrassed about what Shinn had done to Cagalli out of the absolute blue. Kissing her to make her shut up? What the hell was that for?

'I don't get it with this kid. What is with him. On the surface he hates my guts, but what about deep down inside? He's just...interesting, mysterious. This guy, Shinn Asuka he's lost everything. His family died, his first love killed, his girlfriend cheated on him and got pregnant. It's saddening...' Cagalli thought.

'I really should have just put my hand over her mouth, but then again, I'm an impulsive dumbass. Maybe I should give this girl more credit. Yes, I do blame my family's death on her father, but she on the other hand...isn't really responsible. She has been through hell and back. Kira, who she loved and wanted to be with had the unfortunate fate of being her twin. Then there's Athrun, who just up and left her like that, when she needed him." Shinn thought.

The two inhabitants of the Fool's Casino Penthouse thought about each other, forming new, better opinions of one another until it was about 10 P.M. Neither knew what the other thought and they still didn't talk to each other, bar the room service they ordered at 7:00P.M., but that was it. Cagalli then checked her phone, looking at the time and date, and smiled.

'Okay. It's time to...reward Shinn I guess. This will either end in tears or leave us in a better condition.'

"I think I might go to bed now..." She said, getting up and walking away, yawning. Shinn's eyes followed her, and then she stopped.

"Shinn...may I ask you something...deep...personal?" She said, her back faced away from him.

"Depends. What do mean by deep and personal? Knowing you it may be too personal." He replied.

"I know this sounds weird, and is probably none of my business, but... What keeps you going. What do you have to live for? Just curious. Your family is dead. Your first love is dead, your second betrayed you. What keeps you going? What allows you to live with such vigor?" She turned to face him. His eyes widened. He looked down to the ground, as if he was thinking of something, searching inside himself for an answer.

"I guess...my military career. My life has been devastated by many people for stupid reasons. I always received the short end of the stick, even before the first war even began, so having the worst hand of cards was nothing new to me. I stay in the military in order to prevent that from happening to other

people...as best I can, at least. I don't want them to have to life though what I did. To live the life I have lived thus far. I mean I know that I've...been able to live with it...with my life, but I don't want to, and I don't think anyone else should. I may seem like an ass on the outside, but I'm a martyr on the inside. It's why I saved you from that man before we met... why I saved you from those three men at the hotel, why I barged in and although it wasn't needed, was going to kick Athrun's ass." He said, a tear forming in his eyes. A tear also formed in Cagalli's eyes and she absorbed the newly acquired knowledge.

'And here I was expecting a half assed answer. He really is broken on the inside yet still presses on.'

"That is...deep. Such selflessness. You have nothing left, but the desire to prevent others from suffering your own fate, to remove suffering. You are truly a noble person on the inside, Shinn Asuka, Knight of Minerva, Hand of Destiny. I guess my personal opinion of you has to change as well. That really shook me." The Princess of ORB said to him in a warm, welcoming tone. He stood up and walked over to her, waiting for what she had to say next.

"You don't need to be so nice." He said scratching his back. "It's nothing. And what I'm doing, is better than nothing. You on the other hand, the amount of garbage you have to deal with, it's astounding! I don't think I could ever live your life!" He blushed.

"No, you couldn't. But then again, why would you want to? One more question: Do you truly have nothing left? Is there really nothing left in your life besides your military career? Well...that seems to me to make some sense, considering how much you wanted me to not jeopardize it."

"It's true, and it's sad. I don't know of any extended family of Asuka's. My father was in the witness protection program in ORB and I was never given a chance to meet any relatives. I don't know of any extended family at all!" He explained.

'Should I do this? Should I? I think so...sure. Let's brighten his day.' Cagalli thought.

'Why is she asking me these questions anyway? What is this all about?' He thought.

"Shinn. I want to give you something to live for. I want to reward you for all you've done for me these past few days, even though I've been both a bitch and a liability. You will get your reward from Kira but here's my personal reward to you, as a thank you for all you've done for me, and for tolerating me."

"What are you getting at? What is this? A reward?" He said paranoid of what Cagalli had just told him.

"Calm the hell down. Now close your eyes... It won't be bad." She said.

"No. Not a chance in hell." He replied, shaken.

"Trust me. It's nothing bad. You'll love it." Cagalli affirmed him.

"Fine then..." He said. Ruby eyes hid behind their lids as a smile crept across the face of the Golden Goddess. Shinn was feeling nervous. What was she doing? Was this a massive trolling attempt? Was she going to break him? Humiliate him? Hurt him? Did she want to put him out of his misery. Did she want to take revenge for what he did to ORB? It was all a mystery. But then it was all revealed as...


	10. Her gift to him L

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

Warning: This chapter is pretty much a lemon chapter(spoilers). The way I have constructed the story makes it so that you need to read parts of it, contained within the lemons to understand it. If you didn't want to read a lemon, why did you click on a story that is rated 'M' in the first place?

Shinn's head was filled with thought about what awaited him. What was Cagalli's so called 'reward' for him. Then, the only thing he didn't think would happen happened.

The black haired coordinator felt Princess Cagalli Yula Athha lock lips with him. He opened his eyes wide open to see that she was indeed kissing him, and that this was no joke. He saw that she had closed her eyes and then Shinn felt her hand reach around back. He did the same to her, and pulled her closer. He tried to get into her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues met and fought for dominance, with Cagalli getting the upper hand, eventually getting into Shinn's mouth.

After a little bit she allowed Shinn to taste her mouth. He enjoyed it as much as she enjoyed exploring his. Eventually they had to release each other for oxygen, and it felt tragic that human beings require constant respiration, for they would have liked to enjoy that moment forever. Cagalli pulled away from Shinn as much as she could, but their mutual grip on each other kept both of them very close to one another.

"You're still a good kisser even if it's a surprise." She quietly said.

"What...was that? Was that my reward? A kiss?" Shinn asked, blushing heavily.

"No... It was not that. Shinn Asuka...for the remainder of my time here...let us be together. Let us make love to one another. I know that deep down inside you just want to have me. Over the past few days...I've only gotten one feeling when you've saved me...the feeling of security and safety. I just...want you right now. I want to feel what it is like to be one with another for once, and I want to be that way...with you." She said.

Shinn Asuka was completely and utterly stunned. He didn't know what to say. Was this for real? Was he day dreaming? Was she lying to him? Cagalli had just told him that he could make her his for this night. His bitch. His and his alone.

"...uh...uh..." Was all the 'mighty' Shinn Asuka could muster up.

"You can back out of you want to... Just don't tell anyone about this."

"..."

"Hmm? What will it be, oh faithful bodyguard?"

"YOU!..." He growled.

"Um?"

"YOU!" He repeated.

"Come on..."

"I want you! You're mine now!" Shinn yelled as he locked lips with the Lady of Dawn once more. Cagalli smiled as she was once more entranced in the art of kissing.

'If this doesn't go wrong...never mind. Time to enjoy this night.' Cagalli thought.

Shinn repeated the passionate kiss they had a few seconds ago and then picked the Princess of ORB up bridal style and stared deeply into her golden eyes.

"There will be no going back. Before you ask, yes, I will play rough with you." Shinn announced. He looked at Cagalli with a face of pure pleasure. She smiled back.

He headed upstairs to her room and opened the door. The room was neat. The giant king sized bed sit there in the middle of room. The bed was made, it's tiger fur blanket all straight, lacking any sense of wrinkles or disturbance. The giant pillows sat side by side, creating a sense of symmetry and order.

===========Lemon Starting===========

"Well...what are you waiting for?" She asked. Shinn then threw Cagalli on the bed. ORB's Representative landed softly on the fluffy mattress and then turned around to see the man that she had give her body to for the night. She could clearly see something long protruding from his pants. Cagalli both smiled and frowned, this would be her first time technically, and Shinn didn't look like he wasn't the definition of the term 'well hung.' The red eyed man then walked toward her as she sat up, he climbed onto the bed and reached for her military uniform, targeting the seam where it buttoned together. He then greedily grabbed both of Cagalli's breasts through the coat, and then made space between his arms, forcing open her uniform.

"Take it off, I don't want someone asking you why you would need a new one." Shinn commanded. Cagalli then happily threw her coat off, revealing her bra. Shinn then rested his chin on her shoulder as he put his arms around her body and began to unclip her bra.

"Damn things! Such a goddamn cockblock! Ahh...ahh...there we go!" Shinn said as he tossed Cagalli's bra off into the distance, apathetic in regards to its destination. Shinn simply gazed at Cagalli's breasts. They were big, but no enormous. He then learned toward the her right boob and began sucking the hard nipple.

"Ahhh...that feels sooooooo gooooood..." Cagalli moaned as Shinn continued to suckle her tit like a baby trying to get at its mother's milk, which, surprisingly enough, was exactly was what Shinn was trying to do! Cagalli placed a hand onto Shinn's head and began to start rubbing his scalp. He continued to eagerly suck on her pert nipple and she continued to moan softly.

"Your hair is soft. Really soft. AHHHHH!" Cagalli told Shinn, who was still completely focused on her chest. After a few more minutes Cagalli's body finally gave in.

Shinn smiled as he felt a warm liquid enter his mouth. There wasn't a lot of it, but it tasted fantastic. After swallowing it all his mouth moved away from her breast and he stared her in the face, seriously. He looked as if he was thinking about something. Shinn then leaned forward and kissed Cagalli while his hands slid around towards her pants, hoping to get them off next. Cagalli then started to undo his jacket, button by button. The kiss ended as Shinn managed to get Cagalli's pants down, and Cagalli had Shinn's jacket completely undone. Shinn relaxed his arms to the women beneath him could get his jacket off of his body, revealing a plane grey sweatshirt which he pulled off and threw away as Cagalli did the same with his jacket. Returning the favor, she let him strip her of her pants. revealing nothing but her small lower lingerie. Shinn moved in closer on Cagalli, pushing her down towards to bed, while she went to work on his pants.

"You just can't wait till I unleash my big friend upon you, can't you?" Shinn said in a seductive tone. Cagalli nodded in response, and smiled. Shinn then calmed his lower body while Cagalli unbuttoned his pants. He then shook his legs as she pulled them off, stroking his member from the outside as she did. Shinn moaned ever so slightly when she did, and she giggled in response. With his pants out of the way, Cagalli noticed how much more defined Shinn's reproductive shaft looked now. Then both of them were wearing absolutely nothing but their underwear. Shinn pushed Cagalli down onto the bed and kissed her fiercely as he went for her remaining undergarments. He didn't bother to try to take them off, he simply grabbed one strap of the fabric with one hand, and another piece nearby with his other hand and tore the elastic piece up, and then threw it away. Shinn growled as he pushed himself up and got a good look at the pussy of ORB's Representative. Cagalli's peach was neat and tidy. She had a wonderful shade of blonde for her pubic hair and the slit down the center looked to be rather tight. Cagalli was still a virgin, but Shinn didn't know that. Either way he smiled when he pictured himself ridding her tightness. Shinn then pulled off his boxers rather quickly, revealing to Cagalli that which she was waiting to see. The Princess of ORB's eyes widened when she saw Shinn Asuka's penis. He was only about 6 1/2 inches long from what she could see, but damn, that thing was thick. He wasn't as long as Kira, but he had almost twice the girth from her memory of the time she blew him years ago.

'Oh god, what have I done. This is going to hurt...' Cagalli thought as Shinn cherished this scene. They were both naked in their entirety, and Shinn thought he was dreaming. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be on a bed, naked with the Chief Rep. of ORB naked with him, with him in the dominant position, he would have punched them out for such foolery. If someone told Cagalli the same thing, she would have them thrown into a mental hospital. Alas, it was all true. Shinn then leaned down and kissed Cagalli, ravaging her mouth with his tongue.

"Well the...do your worst." Cagalli said.

"My worst? You minx you. I'm just about to get started. Oh yes, I noticed how big your eyes went when you saw my dick, but let's have a closer look..." Shinn said with his best face on. "Don't worry, I'm not going to 'hurt you', yet." Cagalli felt Shinn push her body all the way down on the bed, so that she was parallel to it. He then moved his body, and straddled her chest. He then placed his member between her breasts and it became very clear to Cagalli that she was about to get tit-fucked.

"Oh... You cannot imagine how much this raging hard-on hurts...it's unbearable." Shinn smirked as be begun to start moving his dick between the valley of Cagalli's breasts.

"Well then, I guess I need to help you with that then. There must be something big and sticky caught up in that big boy. Let's get it out shall we..." Cagalli smirked. Shinn began to move his member a little faster and farther each time. It came up real close to Cagalli's face and she licked it, producing a light groan of pleasure out of the coordinator that was on top of her.

"You like that, don't you?" Cagalli said as she liked the velvety head of Shinn's penis once it came up to her face again, once again producing a groan, but this time it was louder.

"Very...much...so. Uhhhgg..." Shinn said as he felt his rod being stimulated by Cagalli's devious tongue. The amount of friction he was getting from her breasts was very pleasurable. Shinn was also a virgin at this time, for Lunamaria had never given him the chance to take her. He was going to finally get it on with her, whether she liked it or not the day he went to her house and found her pregnant and sleeping. All those memories filled his head as he continued to thrust his mighty thick staff through Cagalli's tits, receiving lick after lick, slowly getting closer to his climax.

'This is so weird. I go on for years with Luna, and she never gives me a chance to do it with her. And here I am, with a girl I thought I hated, fucking her as a reward for being a bodyguard? And a mediocre bodyguard at that. I'll take it, she's hotter than Luna anyway, but it's very close. Speaking of very close OH GOD.'

Shinn thought as he was very close to his release.

"Cagalli..." He said.

"Mmm...what. Your cock tastes good. Mmm. What is it? Mmm..." She asked.

"I'm close. I'm close to cumming all over you. I'm going to spill my massive load onto your face and chest, and then you're going to slurp it all up, like the bitch you are!"

'Well here's the blowjob I gave Kira all those years ago again...' Cagalli thought. She would have rather had him shove it down her throat and made her swallow it all, but there was nothing she could do.

"Oh...Oh...Uhh...uhhh...ahh..." Shinn said as he began to spray his thick, sticky, and white solution of semen onto Cagalli. His sperm sprayed her face, she closed her eyes. It got into her mouth and she swallowed it. Shinn grabbed his dick and pointed it at her neck, and gave her a pretty pearl necklace.

"Here's my gift to you." Shinn said as Cagalli finished swallowing the cum that had got into her mouth and she smiled when she saw it on her neck.

"Your cum tastes so good..." Cagalli told Shinn as she analyzed the taste. It was bitter and salty, with a slight sour tinge to it, but it was yummy nonetheless.

Cagalli then began to frown as she felt Shinn's member go flaccid. He looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"How long does it take for you to get hard again?" She asked him. He smiled.

"Not that long. What? You want more. Fine then. Wait a little bit. You'll enjoy this." Shinn told her as he got off of her frame.

"Start cleaning yourself up. Swallow it all. Don't leave any here for when Kira comes around which he probably will." He winked. Cagalli giggled and began to clean up the massive amount of coordinator seed that adorned her body. Shinn put his head next to her inner thigh and began sniffing her pussy.

"Spread those sexy legs for me, will you?" He commanded. Cagalli exposed her tight pussy for the red eyed man to see.

"I am so going to love fucking this tight ass pussy when I finally get around to it." Shinn said as he took one finger and slowly pushed it into her pussy. He didn't have to go far to find something blocking his path. It was Cagalli's hymen, her vaginal barrier. Shinn's face was then carved into a very wide smile.

"So...you really are a virgin? Well then, it will be a first for both of us." He announced, hearing her finish up cleaning her body. He then pumped his finger in her, careful to not pop the Princesses Precious Pink Cherry. No no, he would rip that thing wide open with his dick when he fucked her head on. Shinn snickered at the thought of it, Cagalli Yula Athha surrendering her own virginity to him of all people, but he would do the same to her. The Princess of ORB moaned as he slide a second finger into her, and another, and then at last he had all four fingers slowly pumping into her pussy, but not very far in. He then took his other hand and rubbed Cagalli's clitoris, her pleasure nub, with his other thumb. The girl with short blonde hair nearly jumped as she shook from the initial pleasure of having her clit stimulated.

"No...don't stop doing...that.." Cagalli begged as she felt Shinn withdraw his hand from her virgin slit.

"Shh...don't worry. I'm not stopping." Shinn reinforced her as he placed his mouth over her pussy. He started to lick it as his thumb continued to stimulate her pleasure bulb. Cagalli continued to moan, getting louder and louder. Shinn eventually just darted in with his tongue a little bit, causing her to moan louder than any other time before. She used her legs and trapped Shinn's head between them and her nether region.

"Oh, so good. Don't stop, please...just don't" Cagalli begged.

"I'm not going to." Could be heard from where Shinn's head was currently trapped. Then the pleasure had finally gotten too high for Cagalli, and she released her sweat god like essence all over Shinn's mouth. He began to start licking it all up, bit by bit. It was by far one of the greatest substances he had ever tasted in his entire life. Cagalli released her legs from his head, dropping them to the side. Shinn put his finger into her vagina and coated his it with her juices, and then got up a little bit and placed that finger next to her mouth.

"Here. You taste like heaven." He smiled. She sucked on his finger, enjoying herself.

"What exactly...do I taste like?" Shinn asked.

"Like...heaven...sort of." Was Cagalli's reply. He smiled.

"So Princess, I guess you've been dyeing to have my cock in you, right. Hehe." Shinn said as he griped his dick and raised it up, revealing it's now renewed hardness.

"I guess I could handle that monster." Cagalli said as she spread her legs.

"You want it? Fine then!" Shinn said as he grabbed the blonde and flipped her over onto her belly. He then grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them. "Get on your hands and knees, NOW! Time to lose your virginity, you attractive slutty Princess!" Shinn said as he smacked Cagalli's ass.

"Oww. Don't do that, please." Shinn simply smacked her ass a little harder, and the lowered his body onto hers, and began kissing her back. He then put his hands under her body and grabbed her breasts, and then began fondling with them a little bit. She felt his hardness, how it aggressively pressed itself up against her body, and how warm it was. Shinn then put his mouth up to her ear and tilted her head towards him, and then planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know, so far this whole thing has been great. I could do this more often, if you want too... Now, get up, you're missing a vital nutrient in a specific place in your body, and it's my cum in your cunt, let's remindy that, shall we?" Cagalli blushed, she liked how Shinn was acting with her. He got back up and kneeled behind her, stroking his penis as he waited for her. She raised her body into the air, sticking her rear into the air, waiting to be fucked.

"Okay...if you're going to take me this way then please be a little gentle." She said. He grinned.

"I'll be gentle. Depends on what you mean by gentle, though..." Shinn said as he put his right hand into her pussy and took up any excess juices that he might have missed. He then took his left arm and grabbed her waist while he spat on his right hand, already coated with the Princesses juices, and rubbed it all over his hard-on, lubricating it. Cagalli then felt Shinn's velvety head at her entrance and then he slowly advanced forward, bit by bit. Once he had finally reached her barrier, she felt his member as it stopped and he leaned over her body, using her for support as he brought his head to her head.

"Turn and lock lips with me when I do this, I want to feel your initial moan in my mouth." He demanded. Cagalli turned her head to left and closed her eyes as she felt Shinn initiate a passionate kiss with her, their tongues fighting each other. Then the Princess of ORB felt a tinge of pain as Shinn pulled his member out of her a little bit and then rammed it into her vagina, shattering her hymen and claiming her virginity as his. She moaned a little bit as it happened, and Shinn felt it in his mouth, and was pleased to say the least. The dominant partner then broke the kiss and got back behind the submissive one, gripping her hips so firmly with his hands that it might cause bruising later.

"Okay, enough nonsense. Time for the joy ride!" Shinn said as he was fully seated inside Cagalli. He waited until she had fully adjusted to his penis and then pulled his member back, until only the bulbous, velvety head was inside the Princesses love cave, and then he slammed it back into her, full force. A loud moan could be heard from the golden haired girl as the coordinator stimulated her nerves. Shinn then began to do that again, but a bit quicker. He started off with very slow thrusts with a lot of power and passion behind them, mainly because Cagalli was incredibly tight and he was immensely thick. He was very well lubricated though, her juices coated and coaxed his member, encouraging him to increase his speed, while red blood leaked out of the pussy he was fucking.

"F...f...fa...faster! Faster, Shinn. Fuck me faster, you sex machine!" Cagalli demanded as she felt Shinn increase his pace. She could hear him moaning and groaning in the back, which was proof that he was enjoying himself. Shinn was now slamming in and out of Cagalli at his quickest pace, bar activating his SEED mode. He was amazed by the amount of friction he was getting from the Princess.

"Fuck. You're so fucking tight. It's a chore to keep up at this pace. Fuck." Shinn said, but then he felt Cagalli become even tighter as he brought her to her an orgasm. Shinn increased his hold on her hips, to the point where Cagalli could feel pain. Slight pain, but nothing compared to the pleasure of having Shinn thrust his 6 1/2 inch member back and forth in her vagina. The red eyed coordinator then decided to ramp up the heat a little bit.

"Cagalli. You don't realize...how much...I am enjoying this right now. Fuck, let's bring this to the next level!" He said, only invoking a loud moan of approval from ORB's ruler. His pupils turned to dots and his the rest of his eyes become a pure red color as he entered SEED mode. Cagalli had went down, so that now she was down on her knees and elbows, unable to do anything because of the pleasure of having a foreign object fuck her senselessly. She felt Shinn release his hold on her right side as he swung his right hand down and began to mess with her clitoris. His left hand let go of her waist as she felt him grab her hair with his hand and pull it back, tightly, forcing her head to fall back as well.

"Oww.. that...hurts. Shinn, stop it." She begged, but he would have none of that. He used his right hand to slap her in the ass again and then fondled with her clit once more.

"Quit whining." He commanded. She gave out a moan of pleasure.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"C...cag...Cagalli Yula Athha." She responded.

"Who do you belong to right now?" He asked.

"Ughhh..."

"Wrong answer, slut!" Shinn said as he pulled her hair back more and smacked her ass again, this time harder than any other time before.

"I'll ask you again. Who OWNS you right now?"

"You..." She submissively answered.

"And who am I?" He asked as he felt himself near his own climax as Cagalli was overtaken by the rich waves of the female orgasm.

'Fuck...I'm going to cum soon.' Shinn felt his balls contract a little bit.

"You're...you're...Shinn Asuka. You're in control right now, and you're about to cum in my wet pussy, and I will like it." She said.

"Correct, now here's your reward for answering correctly." Shinn said as he released her head and used both hands to once again grip her hips, hard. She felt him increase his speed tremendously. He was pounding into her at the speed of a jackhammer now.

"Shinn...you're so big. Ohhhh... fuck me...harder. Cum in me." She screamed.

"Ahh..." Shinn moaned as he finally exploded inside Cagalli, releasing his seed inside her vagina, to coat her womb with his essence. He didn't stop though, no.

He rode out his orgasm to the fullest. When it was finally over he stopped altogether and then rolled himself and the Princess down onto the bed, to lie down.

===========Lemon Ending===========

Shinn the began to lick and kiss at her neck, and then started to nibble at it. Cagalli giggled, but then he bit the crook of her neck out of nowhere. His bite was hard, and he drew blood, but it wasn't serious. He tasted the blood of the Princess. It tasted like victory.

"Oww... what was that for?"

"Sorry, I'm a little possessive at times." Shinn said, his cock still deep inside Cagalli, getting flaccid by the second. Shinn then put his arms around the Princesses body, and pulled her closer to him.

"Mine. All mine." He then turned her head and kissed him. "Cagalli...tell me. Why did you do this? What made you want to fuck me, of all people? Why did you just openly come up to me and say 'fuck me'?"

"Several...reasons. Because...you...remind me of Kira. But I don't want to talk about another man while you're still plunged into me. Another reason is that I have went to a doctor in the past, and I have literally been told that for the amount of stress I have to deal with, it would be for the best to have a cock in my cunt every once in a while."

"Well, whatever. Just letting you know, you're very tight. It was a pleasure."

"Indeed. I enjoyed it, a lot. You are skilled. A little tight on the hair though...ouch."

"There's one thing I've learned from tonight. You want to know what that is? I don't know how you'll take it, but it's the truth."

"What have you learned, Shinn? Tell me, I want to know."

"I've learned that... I...I...I think I love you... Yes, I love you."

'He loves me? Is he serious? Is this crush love, I want to fuck you love, or I want to be your life mate love? Yes, then I was right... he is that little girl's brother.'

"I thought so, considering that you actually accepted my offer, and didn't laugh at me, and then go waltz over to the news reporter and tell them some hyperbolic bullshit. I guess my theory was correct. Aren't I smart?"

"Theory? What theory? You never told me of any theory."

"Yes, a theory. Yesterday when you got mad at me after we came back from the show, I heard you say Mayu. Now, several years ago...when I was a kid, I did this thing where little kids got to talk to the Princess for a little bit, in private. It was my father's idea so I could get to know the people of my age that I would be governing in the future better, even though they were young. There was this one girl who I remember to this day, even though I've forgotten most of them. Her name was Mayu, and she pronounced her last name as 'Asika', I'm guessing your sister was bad at talking when she was alive?"

"Sort of. She never really could get our last name correct. Always said it as 'Ozka' or 'Azla' or 'Aziki'." Shinn explained as he adjusted his and Cagalli's bodies.

"Anyway, this girl talked to me about how I was her role model and how she wanted to be just like me. However, she said something particularly interesting. She said she had an older brother, and that he had a super massive crush on me, that he would save me and be my saviour, and would one day marry me and become lord of ORB, and everything would be awesome. I could never make the correlation between her and you until yesterday, but considering what just happened, she must be your sister."

Shinn blushed when he heard this.

'Mayu...even in death...you make my life better. I'll miss you, sister.'

"Ya...I sort of had a crush on you when I was little, well... a massive crush. It lived until my family died and I was overtaken by blind rage. Every boy in my neighborhood and school liked you, but for me, it was an overwhelming feeling of passion whenever I saw you, in a parade, on TV, or in a poster. I just felt like I needed to be with you. We always had bets on who would be the first to do it with you, I guess I won then, eh?" He said as he kissed her shoulder.

"I guess you did. You earned it, and I loved it. Now, I'm tired, today was interesting, eh?. Getting stretched out by you is taxing, and I feel very sticky on the inside if you know what I mean. You can certainly pump your load's worth, that's for sure. Goodnight, for now." She complimented him.

"Goodnight, you Beautiful, Sexy Princess." Shinn said as he went to sleep, his head on her shoulder. She smiled, it had been a very fun night.

'I think I might have to phone Kira and tell him to extend my trip here...would be a shame if I only got to have this bad boy for a one night stand...'


	11. The Morning After L

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

Warning: More lemons!

It was the middle of the night in Aprillius one. On top of the Fool's Casino Hotel sat a luxurious penthouse suite, the most elegant in all of PLANT. Inside this miniature palace was a giant king sized bed, currently housing two sleeping individuals, who had both had negative feelings for one another just hours ago. One of them, endowed with short golden hair and eyes that would make the sun look dark and dull, stumbled out of sleep.

"Uhh...what a night...I'm still so tired, and a bit sore." Cagalli spoke allowed, feeling her nether area.

'I think I'll have a drink of water and then go back to bed.' She thought in her head as she attempted to get out of bed. Two strong arms, one snaking itself under her body and around her breasts, and the other reaching over top of her hips and holding her just under her belly button held her body firmly against the other human.

'He certainly is possessive, and has a strong hold.' She thought as she tried a bit harder to break the grips that those arms had upon her figure. The other woke up.

"Don't try to get out of bed. You're still mine for now." A masculine voice in a tired tone said as Cagalli heard a deep sniffing sound from behind her.

"You smell divine, but then again, you are a mortal goddess." Shinn complemented the Princess, causing a smile to creep across her face.

"Why thank you, mighty knight." Cagalli said. "Well then, if you insist on holding me, then I will fall back to sleep then! Possessive rascal!"

"Then fall back to sleep, it's still 3:00A.M. Oh, and the reason I'm holding you is because you have to leave today...such a shame. I feel like holding you forever."

"I might be able to phone Kira and tell him to extend my trip. If that happens, then I am yours and you are mine today..." She said, causing Shinn to smirk in excitement. The two then allowed themselves to be overtaken by sleep.

In the morning, Cagalli woke up, but she felt something missing. She was alone in bed. The arms that previously held her tight were missing.

"Shinn?" She asked, curious as to where her partner had gone to.

"I'm over here." She heard the voice of the red eyed boy that she had a party with last night. She could see the silhouette of his thin frame through the window in the door to the outside balcony.

He was on the balcony that next to her room, sitting on a chair, and she noticed that he had nothing on, for she could clearly see something begin to rise from his crotch in excitement.

"Why the hell are you naked and outside?" Cagalli asked, getting out of bed, herself as nude as he was. She then grabbed one of the blankets that was on the bed, wrapped her body in it, and stormed over to him.

"Because...why should we bother putting on our clothes when the only thing on my agenda is a long mating session with the Princess of ORB." He smirked.

"Okay...I haven't even called Kira yet...and you've...wow. Well, it's not a terrible agenda, but still..." Shinn put his finger over her mouth.

"Shh...call your over protective twin, if you would. I want to have at you as soon as possible. I know you wish for the same" He said. She smiled, and then went back inside and picked up a phone. He got up out of the deck chair and walked inside, and then stood behind her as she dialed Kira's home phone number.

"HARO! HARO! HARO!" Cagalli heard from the other line.

'Oh for fucks sakes...Lacus and her damn annoying robots...'

"Hello, who is this?" Cagalli heard the voice of a certain naive pink lady.

"Lacus...it's Cagalli. I was wondering if..."

"Cagalli...oh... Oh...I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday, I thought things would have turned out differently."

'Ya and for all I know that whole fiasco was your damn idea. Dumb blondes...more like dumb pinkettes!'

"History is history, it's all fine." Cagalli lied. "Can I speak to my brother, please?" She asked in a slightly demanding tone.

"Umm...of course. In fact, he's right here." Cagalli waited. She could hear 'Kira' and 'Wants to talk to you' in the background. In the meantime Shinn came up behind Cagalli and she could feel his morning wood against her ass.

"Shinn back off, wait until I've talked to Kira. No touchy touchy yet." She ordered as she covered the phone's mic.

"Awe...do I have to...? You know I'm really impatient..." Shinn said in a sweet voice.

"Yes...yes you...Kira! Good morning, brother." She said as she began her phone conversation with her brother.

"Cagalli! Good morning as well. I hope you didn't lose any sleep over what had happened last night. I'm terribly sorry, it was a bad idea for those two to do that."

"No, I was lucky. I was able to crawl into bed and fall asleep like a log last night. No problems at all!" She said into the phone. Then Shinn said:

"You mean you fell asleep with a log in you, right?" He joked. Cagalli turned around to face him, and gave him a 'shut the fuck up right the fuck now look'.

"Cagalli? Who's there? Is it Shinn? What did he just say? Something in you? Are you sick with something?" Kira asked from over the phone.

"Oh, nothing. That slacker is asleep. Now could you do something for me?" She lied as Shinn decided to put his arms over her shoulder and lean on her, and then began to plant little kisses onto her face, neck, and shoulders. She turned and looked at him again, but he kissed her. She pulled away, causing a sound to be heard on Kira's end.

'What was that sound? I wish she had used the video phone. Maybe she's hiding something...'

"Cagalli...what's happening over there? Is there something wrong? Do I need to come over and reprimand Shinn?" Kira asked.

"No...nothing. Anyway...can you keep me here for one more day, for the sake of the media dyeing down? I don't feel like traveling today." She told her excuse for having to spend another day alone with Shinn.

"Umm...sure...okay...I can pull some strings if that's what you'd like. Good bye then, sister." Kira hung up.

"You're such a bad liar, you know. Why didn't you tell Kira that you wanted to stay because you LIKE MY COCK?" He said as he spat onto his hand and began stroking himself, waiting for her to initiate intercourse.

"Yes, because Kira won't completely over react to that, right?" She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, it's done. Now, sit in the chair like the bad boy you are!" She said devilishly, causing him to smirk and obey her orders. Shinn had an idea of what was coming his way.

===========Lemon Starting===========

Shinn sat down on the chair on the balcony, and spread his legs wide open, exposing his very hard member.

'Now I've got a one way ticket to B.J. Street.' He thought.

"My my my...what do we have here? You know Shinn, you've been a very naughty boy. Interrupting me while I'm on the phone, that's downright childish. It seems I'm going to have to punish you for your wrong doings, don't you agree? Of course you do!" Cagalli said, kneeling down in front of him, facing his cock.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Punish me all you want; I was naughty... I need to be punished for being a bad boy." Shinn said, edging her on.

"Don't move a muscle. It'll all be over soon." Cagalli assured him, and then proceeded to lick his member, causing a groan. She then took the entire head into her mouth and began to suck. Cagalli was making a very loud slurping noise while Shinn moaned and moaned and moaned. The blonde girl began stroking the black haired boy's rod with her hand as she continued to torture his glans with her tongue and mouth. Cagalli then began to aggressively take more and more of Shinn's member into her mouth, and as she did, she stared at him with her eyes. He looked back down to her, and gave a look of absolute bliss. Shinn could feel his release coming and warned Cagalli of the incoming white flood.

"Cagalli...I'm going to..." He said, but was interrupted by her hand being placed over her mouth. Shinn then blushed, and finally came, spilling his hot, sticky coordinator seed into ORB's Princesses mouth. Cagalli swallowed it proudly and then removed herself from his staff, licking her lips with a nice 'awe'.

"There, that wasn't so hard, know was it?" She said as she swallowed the remainder of the man's cum.

"No it wasn't. I guess I've learned my lesson. I've also learned that you like to swallow. I guess I'll have to remember that." Shinn laughed. He then got up onto his feet, and embraced the Princess in a nude hug of passion.

Kira Yamato was unsettled after Cagalli had phoned him. The man was too smart to not suspect something was up.

'Why would she want to stay another day? Why would she not simply go to ORB and get this over with? Something up, I'll give her another day, but I'm going to go see her and Shinn...in person.' He thought as he dialed his phone, in the process of changing Cagalli's schedule.

The girl with the short blonde hair was knocked into her bed, and then taken by surprise by the red eyed boy. Her back was to the sheets, and she was laying on the edge of the bed, her pussy wide and exposed for punishment.

"You didn't let me do anything when you punished me. Now don't do anything while I punish you!" Shinn commanded as he lifted her legs and placed them onto his shoulders. He then aggressively forced his member into her pleasure cavern and began to thrust back and forth at a very fast pace. Shinn looked onto the girl who he hated until recently while she was writhing in pleasure. He was taking her rough from the get go.

"You...know...ever since my family died...I've only really had two good experiences. Two genuine experiences...ones which...I genuinely enjoyed." He told her as he panted and breathed in and out, sweat dripping from his brow as he mated with the Princess of ORB. The room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as Shinn aggressively took Cagalli.

"What...experiences...are they...Shinn? Please...your stories... are always... interesting." The girl who was getting fucked asked.

"Well...you're not going to like the first one. The first good experience was when I fucking kicked your brother's ass in combat. When I destroyed him!" He snickered.

"Oh fuck you...he came back...and fucking kicked your ass with a unit that is absolute garbage in the atmosphere. Did you know that...during the battle of ORB...

before you and that guy with the long blonde hair or was he a girl? ...Tagged teamed him he was toying with you? You're a joke, you know that?"

"I wouldn't insult me, my love, considering I was five seconds away from claiming your life." Shinn said, his body know pressed up to Cagalli's as he screwed her.

"Oh look... Zaft's best pilot at the time is better than a Princess who...while she is not an ace...doesn't die to stupid shit like beam spam. I was doing well vs. you, admit that right now."

"Haha. Whatever, you ...sexy girl. Oh god, you'd think... you would have... gotten a little bit looser after last night..." Shinn said, feeling how goddamn tight Cagalli was. "You might even be tighter than last night. But that's okay, more pleasure for me!" He yelled.

"I just came. My cunt is trying to milk your cock, hurry up and cum. I want your baby-juice! By the...way...what was the second experience?"

"Oh...my second nice experience...well..that would have to be..." Shinn then exploded in Cagalli, shooting his cum deep into her vagina as he relaxed.

"That would have to be making love with you." Shinn withdrew his flaccid length and picked up the girl bridal style. He then rubbed his head against hers and then kissed her. The male figure then proceeded to lick the spot on the girl's neck where he had bitten her. That spot had already started to heal.

===========Lemon Ending===========

"Let's go back to sleep, shall we?" Cagalli asked, tired from the constant rutting and blowjobing she was doing.

"Agreed, all this cumming can be tiring..." Shinn panted. Then the two got back into bed and went back to sleep as they were before.

Sometime later, while they were both asleep in bed, a large, humanoid like machine landed on the roof of the Fool's Casino Hotel. The machine was mostly white, with some blue, black, and gold parts. It had a nice double V fin, two rail guns on its side, a cannon on its chest, but the greatest of all the features on this machine was the giant backpack. Eight dark blue Super Dragoons formed a majestic wing assembly that was the key point of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam.

The pilot of said gundam then appeared out of the cockpit on top of the chest and began to descend down to the penthouse below him. He knew WHO was there, just not what they were doing there. He would find out though, one way or another.

Kira Yamato gently landed onto the roof of the Fool's Casino Hotel, gingerly placing his feet on the ground as he got off the boarding rope of the Strike Freedom.

He then walked towards the entrance on the roof's helipad. He wasn't wearing a flight suit; he didn't need a flight suit for this, since he wasn't in battle.

He was wearing his normal white Zaft Military coat. The door on the helipad, where he had landed, lead to an emergency fire escape staircase. There was a lock on the door, though, and it required a key card to enter. This was no problem for Zaft's Supreme Commander and best Mobile Suit pilot, for he had contacted the Casino earlier when he made arrangements for Cagalli's extra stay, and had sent them his personal key card information, with orders to calibrate the door to accept it. Kira smiled as the door opened at his command, and then began to descend the staircase. The emergency exit that lead into the Penthouse was not very far from the entrance to the roof. Kira then knocked on the door to the penthouse, hoping to receive a quick response from its inhabitants.

"I hope she answers. I know this is a surprise, but I want to know what's up, she isn't like this normally." The stairwell was quite, and there were not sounds coming from the penthouse. He knocked again, but like before, no answer was given. He sighed and rolled his violet eyes.

"Cagalli... are you sleeping? And what about you Shinn, you're usually the first to answer a door, and you usually don't sleep at..." He checked his watch.

"Noon. Ya, you're usually up by then." He said to himself, oblivious to the fact that Shinn and Cagalli were currently sleeping together, their bodies cuddling in bed.

Kira had had enough, and slide the card down into the reader and opened the door.

"I wanted to be nice and wait for you to answer the door, but too bad then." He sighed as he entered the penthouse and took off his nice shoes. He could smell something, but he wasn't sure what it was. There was a strong musky scent and a sweet but sharp scent mixed with it.

"Cagalli?" He said in a slightly loud tone. "Shinn? Okay...I honestly doubt they are out and about, after what happened yesterday." Kira began to explore the penthouse, looking for the sleeping pair. He found nothing on the first floor, and nothing outside on the pool's deck.

"Okay, you've got to be sleeping, sister, but that may mean...no...there's no way. They hate each other." Kira said as the thought of Shinn and Cagalli in bed together crossed his mind. The Ultimate Coordinator then went up the staircase and knocked onto the door that lead to Cagalli's room. Once again, he got the typical response: no response. He sighed once more and then attempted to open the door, and surprisingly enough, it was open. Kira's sinuses were overtaken by the smell of hot sex and rutting as he entered his sister's temporary bedroom. Tossed around the floor were the outfits of a high ranking ORB officer and a Zaft Red Suit.

"Well...this is a surprise." He said as he walked over to the bed. The thick tiger fur blanket completely covered the two sleeping humans, but Kira could see a couple of bumps in the fabric. These bumps moved as the diaphragms of the being they belonged to expanded and contracted; as the sleeping pair breathed in unison.

"I had better not be right and this had better be a bad trolling attempt..." He said as he ripped the top blanket away. His eyes widened as he saw what was hidden beneath the surface of the feline fur blanket.

"Well...It isn't. Congratulations on finally getting laid, Cagalli, and Shinn." Kira said in a low tone as he bore witness to his sister and subordinate. They were both completely naked. Cagalli had her back to Shinn, and his body held her in place next to his front. Kira then snickered.

"I guess I'll surprise them, then." He said as he got into the bed with the two, still in his military uniform, his front facing his sisters. "Like they surprised me."

He pulled the blanket over himself and the two sleepers, but didn't go to sleep himself. No, he would lay here, and wait for them to wake up, and surprise them.

He chuckled as he observed the occasional unconscious breast fondle by Shinn, or the rare time where Cagalli reached behind herself and stroked Shinn. Seeing them naked like this was pure gold to Kira, he admired his sister's exposed body, wishing that he could have that all to himself.

'This will be fun once they wake up. They have a lot of explaining to do. You lucky bastard Shinn, you had the opportunity to pop the cherry of a goddess, while I only ever broke the barrier of a mistaken angel years ago.' He thought in regards to his time with Flay.


	12. Surprise visit L

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

Warning: More Lemons

It was about 1 P.M. in the afternoon, and after a short resting period the leader of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha, opened her eyes to her bear witness to her brother's surprise.

"Hey." The Ultimate Coordinator said.

"Okay...time to eat something...KIRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY BED?" Cagalli freaked out as she noticed her brother, fully clothed, laying next to her naked body with a face of stone.

"Have a nice cat nap, sleeping beauty?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Get out of my bed, now! SHINN! We have an unexpected visitor!" She yelled. The man behind her, who had red eyes and was also butt naked slowly opened his eyes.

"Ughhh...I was sleeping." Shinn rubbed his eyes and looked over the body of Cagalli, only to see Kira, with a now amused look of satisfaction on his face. He quickly jumped up, and stood on the mattress in surprise, his morning...or...afternoon wood could clearly be seen. Shinn looked down to Kira with an expression of extreme anger.

"Impressive, Shinn. I didn't know you had one that big. All this time I thought reason why the Destiny uses an Anti-Ship Sword was you compensating for something. Put it away now, will you."

"Ya you wish you had one this big." Kira laughed. Shinn sat back down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his crotch as to Kira's command. Cagalli then got up and wrapped herself in the blanket, blushing at the fact that her brother had seen her breasts.

"You know, I've been here for about an hour, sitting here waiting to surprise both of you. And all that time I had a perfect view of your chest, sister. Just saying."

"Pervert!" She yelled.

"Okay what the fuck are you doing here, Kira?" A disgruntled Shinn asked. Kira got up and sat in a nearby chair.

"Oh, I was just checking on you, my precious little sister."

"Oh screw you. We're twins and if anything I'm older and more mature, considering that I don't intrude on my sibling and their mate while they're sleeping!" Cagalli roared. Shinn blushed as she called him her 'mate.'

"Mate? As in life partner just not married? Since when is Shinn your mate? Since when did you two go from wanting each other dead, childishly blaming one another for things of the past, to pleasuring each other, hmm?" Kira asked. Shinn and Cagalli both simultaneously turned red.

"Okay...mate is...not the right word...I guess, brother." She conceded. "But would you rather I call him some derogatory term like fuck buddy?"

"Umm...hmm...Well..." Kira tried to say but was interrupted when Shinn spoke out.

"It's my fault. I'm a little possessive at times, and I'll admit that right now." Shinn said as he embraced Cagalli from behind. "We've changed our views on each other, and now understand each other's point of view to an extent. I do not blame the Athha's for the death of my family anymore, it was an accident. And I feel for Cagalli, losing her father and losing her chance at being with..." Shinn tried to blurt out Cagalli's love for Kira, but he himself was interrupted.

"That's enough, Shinn. He gets it. Anyway, I'm disappointed with you, Kira, coming here like that. No warning, no warning." Cagalli said as Kira went back into the chair after hearing something that pointed out the negative effects of his actions.

"Thank you, Shinn. I love you too, you know." She whispered to the man behind her, making sure that Kira couldn't hear that well.

"I know you do, and I love you." Shinn whispered back.

"Okay. So why are you here again, Kira? Oh wait, you said you needed to check on me. Why?" Cagalli asked furiously.

"Because I'm your brother and regardless of the fact that we haven't seen each other face to face in about two or so years I still worry about you. I know I should have stayed in ORB after the second war to help you get things in order but at that time I foolishly went with Lacus. I came without warning because I couldn't figure out why the hell you wanted to stay another night here it outright bothered me. If you were hiding something, which according to all the evidence in this room, and the fact that Mr. Asuka and you are in your birthday suits side by side, I would have found out by coming without warning, and I did." Kira explained.

"Okay then, that is satisfactory, my beloved brother. I didn't tell you why I wanted to stay another night because I didn't know what you would do to Shinn if you found out I'm having an affair with him, considering how overprotective of me you sometimes can be, if you stayed in ORB I might have been a virgin my entire life."

"Oh that's a lie and you know it. I have no problem with you having a good time with Shinn, considering the bullshit you had to deal with yesterday, it would be better for your health to engage in sexual activity. If he had hurt you, however, then I would take matters into my own hands."

"Well he didn't, if you want to know." Cagalli said. Shinn just acted like he wasn't there, even though he was, as Kira and Cagalli talked to each other.

"Then what's with that bite mark on your neck, eh?" Kira asked, looking at the two visible marks on the crook of her neck.

"Okay...like I said I'm a little possessive...sorry if that's a crime. After Stellar died...by your hand no less..." Shinn spoke.

"In about half an hour she became one of the worst mass murderers in the history of the world. She had to be stopped, one way or the other!" Kira interrupted him.

"Whatever, she's dead now. Anyway, after Stellar and Luna...I've gotten a little tired of losing girls, and although I regrettably know that this will more or less be a one night stand with Cagalli... I felt the need to temporarily...how can I say this...mark her as my own? I know it's silly but I once read a book on an ancient tribe on demons that bit the necks of the people they fell in love with after intercourse." Shinn said as he put his head between Cagalli's neck and shoulder, where said bite mark was.

'That's anything but silly Shinn. I know what you're talking about, and if that's true, you must think of me as your soul mate.' Cagalli thought.

"If you say so, she's old enough to choose who she sleeps with, and old enough to know what consequences are." Kira said.

"Of course I am, who are you to say otherwise?" Cagalli asked.

"I am no one, I am just saying. In any case I had better leave then, you guys obviously want to go back to pleasuring each other..." Kira said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Wait. You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you? I'd hate to ruin Miss Athha's reputation." Shinn said.

"No, of course not. I respect both of you enough to keep this a secret. What business is it of the people to know who sleeps with who and in one bed? But anyway, I'd best be going. Count yourself lucky Shinn, that Cagalli spread her legs for you. I'd need a miracle to happen for Lacus to do the same for me." Kira reluctantly said.

He got out of the chair and walked towards the door.

'Lucky bastard isn't bound by siblinghood.' Kira thought.

"Wait...You and Lacus haven't...? After all these years? Seriously?" Cagalli asked.

"Nope, and we probably never will. We sleep in separate beds in separate rooms and she always wears a nightgown that doesn't expose anything. Sigh. She does not want to ever have children anyway, as she has said."

"Hmm...If you want...why don't you join in on the party... It's been pretty obvious to me ever since I've met you that you care about your sister and think of her more than simply a sibling." Shinn said.

"What?" Cagalli yelled.

"What?" Kira cried.

"You heard me, I'm willing to share her, for now." Shinn said.

"Are you joking? That's incest! Why would you even..." Kira tried to say. Cagalli was shocked, this would probably not end well.

"Does it matter? I know she probably doesn't want you to know but she loves you. You do realize that the day her father died she was defeated twice. She lost her father...and she lost her chance at you."

"Cagalli...is this true? Did you really love me back then? Or is Shinn insane?" Kira asked.

"No...it's ...true. Kira I loved you back then. I wish my father didn't give me that damn picture." Cagalli confessed.

"Well then...isn't this something else." Kira laughed. "I also have a confession to make this day." He lowered his head. "I always thought my love for you was exclusive to me, and I envied Athrun after that fateful, tragic day, considering he never did anything to deserve you anyway. But still...what's done is done.

Shinn, you're crazy, I'm not getting in bed with you and Cagalli."

"Oh you already were a couple of minutes ago!" He joked. "And besides, you're genes are probably so far from hers that it's biologically incorrect to call you siblings! No one will know of this. Let's keep it a secret between the three of us, just this once, and then never talk about it again." Cagalli and Kira's faces were both red. Shinn was already in bed naked with the Princess of ORB, and now he suggests that the Supreme Commander of Zaft forces get in bed with them and double fuck the Princess? What was this, exactly?

"Otherwise I tell the media that you both loved each other, and also tell them that their rumors of me and Cagalli together are true. Both of which...I'm guessing neither of you want to happen, right? It's against Zaft's policy to discharge someone for speech crime if they're not currently on a major mission, which this is most likely not. I probably wouldn't suffer from it much, but she on the other hand. Political scandal... Also... Cagalli once told me that I'd be opposed to the concept of sharing women. I'd like to prove her wrong on that for once..." Shinn blackmailed them.

Kira clenched his fists and turned very angry. Shinn had him beat. But then his face lightened up and he began to speak.

===========MxFxM Incest Lemon Starting===========

"You're very good at that, Shinn. You've won this battle, congratulations." Kira said as he began to unbutton his shirt. "This will be my first time since Flay, which was...what...six whole years ago? Ya, it will be, considering Lacus never puts out." Kira had already taken his coat and shirt off, and was working on his pants. He smiled as he already noticed his Shinn, leading against the headboard, with legs' spread out over the bed, with Cagalli starting to work on his dick.

Cagalli removed her head from Shinn's penis and spoke.

"Well since we're not getting out of this now I might as well point out that you forgot about that time four years ago." Cagalli said and then took Shinn's glans back into her mouth.

Kira got onto the bed, now naked. His 7 and 1/3 inch rod fully erect. Kira was now fully grown at the age of 22, although his member was impressively longer than Shinn's, he was still beat on girth.

"Oh you mean that time just after I was sadly defeated by your current 'mate'." He winked at Shinn. "I meant getting pussy, not getting sucked off." He said as he forcefully shoved his rod into Cagalli's vagina from behind, forcing her all the way onto Shinn's member, and causing a slight gag. Shinn countered by placing his hand onto her head and guiding her actions.

"Oh god you're tight. How the hell did you manage to take her for the first time with that tree trunk of yours, Shinn? I'm barely managing as is and you definitely look like you've gotten me beat in the widthness department!" He said as he was in his comfortable position of being fully seated inside the Princess, gripping her by the hips and starting to thrust back and forth with a rhythm. Cagalli seemed to adjust to his member in her body fairly quickly, and Kira capitalized on that knowledge, sparring no time whatsoever to begin pound into Cagalli very quickly. Shinn began to thrust his pelvis upwards and downwards, and soon he and Kira developed a synchronized teamwork effort to fucking Cagalli. Moans could be heard from all three of them. Shinn as he felt himself feel the warmth and moisture of Cagalli's angelic tongue working on his painful hard-on, building him up to that release. Cagalli as she tasted little samples of Shinn's delectable pre-cum, a warning as to what was coming, whilst being pounded into from behind by her 'brother' as he jack hammered his penis into her, smashing into her cervix with each powerful thrust. Finally Kira was in cloud nine; he thought that he would never get the chance to fuck her, especially not from behind. Cagalli then came, and Kira felt himself being lubricated by her sweet honey as it coated his member and her walls clenched it, milking it, attempting to draw out his baby-juice.

"How close are you to coming, Kira?" Shinn asked.

"About three quarters of the way there. She just came, I felt it. What about you?"

"The same, let's cum together, shall we?" Shinn asked.

"Good idea. Oh...I feel it, I'm going to do it very soon." Kira said.

"Ready?" Shinn asked as they both continued to have their rods stimulated by the blonde goddess's body.

"Three." Kira said.

"Two." Shinn responded.

"One." They both yelled.

"I'm cumming!" They both screamed as both of them simultaneously reached their release, and forced Cagalli into a second orgasm. Shinn filled Cagalli's mouth with his warm seed and Kira flooded her cunt with a built up supply of his own cum. Cagalli quickly swallowed Shinn's load as she felt her cavern being filled to the brim by her brother. They both then withdrew their respective members from her body and arranged themselves so that they were laying on either side of Cagalli with their head on the pillow.

"Oh that felt good to finally do that for once since forever..." Kira commented.

"And you thought it was a bad idea. I guess I proved you wrong, eh?" Shinn laughed.

"Oh you guys. I love you both. You're so good at this...ugh...I'm still tired from that. I didn't get enough sleep and only woke up because I felt I needed a drink.

Let's...*yawn* go back to sleep." She said as she was engulfed by fatigue. Shinn and Kira looked at each other and smiled.

"If you wake up after me I'll probably be gone." Kira informed the ruby eyed man. Shinn nodded. "I'll probably leave a note informing you about tomorrow." He added.

"Aye aye sir." Shinn said respectively.

"Oh, and thank you for this, however weird it may have been. You've gotten yourself a nice catch of a women. She'll remember this, even if it's temporary."

"Thank you, Kira." Shinn said, and they both fell asleep next to Cagalli.

===========MxFxM Incest Lemon Ending===========

At about 4:30 P.M. Shinn woke up from his slumber.

"We've slept far too much as of now, Cagalli, Kira." He said, turning as to only see the blonde girl sleeping by his side. The brown haired man that was there earlier was now gone, as to Shinn's expectations. All traces of Kira had disappeared. Shinn got out of bed and began to walk out of Cagalli's room in search of clean clothes. The Princess of ORB had woken up and had followed him down the stairs. Shinn turned around to see her walked towards him as she closed in and kissed him.

"Don't bother, I want to go for a swim and then we all know what'll happen next." She said as she broke the kiss. Shinn smiled and picked her up bridal style and headed for the pool. When they got outside they looked up onto the roof, and to their assured surprise, saw the one and only Strike Freedom kneeling on the roof.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled. Then they heard footsteps and saw Kira come over to the edge of the helipad and look down to them.

"Well I guess you must've just woken up, right?" He asked.

"What's happening tomorrow? How will everything be handled?" She asked.

"I left a note on the table about that. I have to go now, you two, it's bad enough I'm here for this long and with the freedom on the roof, but it was better than walking through the lobby and being asked a metric tonne of questions by random people. I'll see you both tomorrow though when you leave Cagalli." He said as he began to walk towards his gundam, but then turned around and looked back to say something to Shinn, with Cagalli still in the younger man's arms.

"Oh, and Shinn. You'll be happy to know that I'm putting you back into business. I know Cagalli doesn't want PLANT to do anything when Neo-Heliopolis is being constructed, but the council wants some forces out there looking at it. I'm putting together a crew of my own on a new battleship, the Gwadan, interested in being a pilot aboard that ship as we 'observe' Neo-Heliopolis for strange activity?"

"Sure am! Sign me up."

"I'm happy to hear that, and also the Destiny's been refitted with some brand new tech, you need to check it out when you get back." He said with a thumbs up, and then left. Life had turned around for Shinn, for the better. Even then, it would still get better yet as the ZGMF X20A-Strike Freedom took off and headed for the military base on Aprillius one. Shinn put a happy Cagalli down into the water and they began to have fun for the rest of their last carefree day together. It was something that both of them would remember for a long time, Cagalli's little vacation in between the usual political nonsense and Shinn's first time with a girl.


	13. Fleets of Metal Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

It was the now that day. The day that Cagalli had to leave to go back to ORB. She had already requested an additional but she knew she had to get back to ORB.

Shinn was sad, it had ended so quickly. By noon they were at the star port, and Cagalli was getting ready to get on to her transport, her luggage already in the spacecraft. Kira was with them to take Shinn to the ship he was being assigned to.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Shinn said.

"For now, my love. We might see each other in the future." She reinforced him.

"But how? I'm a soldier and you're royalty of another damn nation! Now it's back to only living to make sure that others don't suffer the same fate as I did. Sigh."

"Oh, don't be so sad. We had a good time together. A good experience together, and that's something nice, right?"

"True. Well then, I'll see you off." He hugged her, and she hugged him.

"Cagalli, do not worry much about Neo-Heliopolis. I've made sure that the only ships from Zaft that are there will be mine and couple of others, each commanded by my most loyal and pro-ORB men. Yes there will be a lot of fancy machines out there, but if anything, they will spectate." He informed his sister.

"Thank you, brother. And good bye, for now. Don't worry; I'll contact you, Shinn. I promise." She said as she got into the shuttle. Shinn and Kira waved her off, and they could see her waving back. A tear formed under Shinn's left eye.

"Don't cry. She's not gone forever. When Neo-Heliopolis is done she'll probably invite us over to go and 'inspect' it for Zaft, if you know what I mean."

"I know. It's still difficult. Stellar, Lunamaria, and now Cagalli."

"I feel you, bro. During the second war I had a manipulative slut for a girlfriend. Her name was Flay, and she died at Le Creuset's hands. Damn she was hot, though, and probably the most human person I've ever met. You're not alone.

"I know. Let's go, Commander! I want to see what you've done to my precious Destiny." He said as they began to walk off.

"Well first I've added a 360 degree cockpit, as I did with my model and all the new models. Then I buffed the physical shield up a tad..." Kira explained as the two of them walked off into the distance.

Time Skip: Cosmic Era 79, February 27th.

Out in the middle of space, in the L4 position of around the earth, a massive space colony was finishing completion. All the old, abandoned colonies in that area, like the Mendel colony, where Kira had found out about his biological make up had been cleared out. Surrounding this piece of engineering might were two impressive battleship fleets. There the massive Zaft Flagship, the Gwadan floated peacefully among both Zaft and ORB vessels. The Gwadan was 800m long, 290m wide and 115m high. The ship had a massive disk section at its bow with a secondary section leading off the bottom to the stern. At the end of this secondary section it broke off into two massive arms that each held an enormous plasma nacelle engine on the end of it. The Gwadan had a number of crystalline esque energy emitters dotting its hull. These were like CIWS, but fired a very weak energy bolt. Their sole purpose was to intercept missiles and ward off weak fighters. There also several strips of a glowing substance on the surface of Gwadan, which were capable of firing a calibrated lazar shot. They were very accurate and you could not guess what they were aiming at. The most powerful weapon aboard the Zaft Flagship, known as the world breaker, was composed of two massive lazar cannons hidden inside the nacelle engines. There cannons were easily capable of destroying a Zaft colony in a single powerful blow. The Gwadan was surrounded by the rest of the Zaft fleet sitting around and 'observing' Neo-Heliopolis, which consisted of many Minerva, Eternal and Nazca class cruisers, and was captained by Kira Yamato himself.

Nearby was an ORB fleet and its new flagship, the Goddesses Fury. The Goddesses Fury was 1450m long by 600m wide by 500m high, dwarfing the Gwadan or any other ship in that era by a significant margin. It was pretty much a design upgrade to its predecessors, the Archangel and Dominion in terms of looks, but not size, defenses and offenses. ORB had decided to take the armor on ORB-01 Akatsuki to a whole new level. The entire battleship was covered by an upgraded version of the Yata-no-Kagami anti-beam coating, making it completely immune to energy weapons, and giving the ship a shiny gold, silver and blue color. It was also armed with a swarm of deployable Fin Funnels. These could be deployed to nullify ANY mobile suit threat to the ship. The Funnels were also capable of surrounding the Goddesses Fury, or any other space object with a shield capable of blocking all incoming firepower while allowing the flagship itself to be able to batter away at an enemy with its main weapons from behind the barrier, much like the Akatsuki's guided mobile beam turret system's shield emitters. The Gottfrieds had been replaced with two double barreled high energy phase disruptor cannons, which were incredibly powerful at breaking their way through any armor or shielding, and if used on the phase shift that protected the GENESIS weapon or Messiah fortress, would tear through the defenses like a hot knife through butter. The valients had been upgraded from linear cannons to nuclear energy gauss catapults. These catapults launched a powerful blast of nuclear energy in a straight line towards the enemy, which were conditioned to explode when they reached a certain distance away from the ship. The Lohengrins were no longer simply positron cannons, they now fired a blast of volatile dark energy which, when impacted against an enemy, caused a collapsing effect on the target. (Think the Fleja from Code Geass, as a cannon.) Luckily these cannon's required authorization from Lady Cagalli herself to even prompt the outer doors to open. Theoretically these cannon's were capable of blowing up half the moon, if not more, with a single shot. Who, of all the people commanded this golden death machine? No one else but Murrue Ramius herself could be capable of taming such a beast. Surrounding this magnificent guardian or ORB were many upgraded Archangel and Izumo class destroyers.

Next to this ship was the most marvelous piece of space engineering of the cosmic ere, Neo Heliopolis itself. Neo-Heliopolis looked just like the old Heliopolis for the most part, but was bigger than any space colony ever seen. The cylindrical portion was over 350km long, and had a diameter of around 50km. ORB was impressively quick with their construction of this miniature planet, and it was in its final building stage. Unfortunately for everyone involved, something terrible was about to happen, and it would be up to the combined strength of Zaft and ORB to stop it.

"I'll never get the first image of that damn monster ship out of my head." Kira said from his ready room aboard the Gwadan.

"What? The Goddesses Fury?" Shinn asked.

"Yep. I tell the lead design team from Martius to design me a 'ship without equal.' You know, something to complement the gundams we have here, considering that they themselves are without equal it seems." Kira said, referring to the upgraded Strike Freedom and Phoenix Destiny, Shinn's reborn Gundam.

"And...?" Shinn asked.

"And then I come out here, with my new toy, with the intention of making a sick joke to the ORB forces by pretending to be hostile and hoping that they will do nothing but cower before the might of the Gwadan. Then, out of absolute fucking nowhere, you see these two massive purple and black beams of energy race by the fleet, almost destroying you outright but looking as if they've missed on purpose. Then that motherfucker reveals itself from behind their new colony and you are contacted by the women who you referred to as Captain many years ago."

"Umm...funny." Shinn said.

"Anyway she contacts you and is all 'You were saying what? Come and take me on, Kira. You'll not threaten this colony; you promised your own sister that.' And then I go into explaining it to her, all embarrassed because it was all a joke. Sigh...Well...Zaft's had a bad track record when it comes to making battleships."

"What do you mean by 'bad track record of making battleships?'" Shinn asked.

"The only reason why Zaft survived the first war was because of the fact that the Alliance was made up of a bunch of Down syndrome babies for soldiers. Two years later and they decide to make a ship based off of the invincible white threat from the first war."

"The Minerva was based off of the Archangel?"

"Of course it was, that was the only reason it managed to not get sunk in its first engagement! Even then, two years later, it was by design, INFERIOR to the older ship it was based off of."

"Hey! Don't bash us. Talia and the crew of the Minerva were great people, and the Minerva was a powerful warship."

"I know, but I still can't help but just shake my head at the decision to put the artillery cannon...excuse me...Isolde on the ship. That weapon is just the apex of a waste. If anything they should have added another Tristan, or maybe a triple barreled energy cannon."

"Ya, I'll agree on that. If it can't hit a 420m object coming right at it when shot a pretty much point blank range it's not a weapon worthy of a battleship."

"Yup... I just don't know why the Council wants us out here even after the report I sent them several months ago in regards to the situation."

"Wait...why are we out here exactly? I've seemed to have forgotten... and it just looks like a space colony to me, even though it's the size of my dick."

"Haha very funny, Shinn."

"Well, the Supreme Council has us out here because they think that this colony is actually some sort of super lazar, and that it's a threat to the PLANTs. Which is ridiculous, to say the least. In my opinion, they're just here to slander ORB after what Cagalli did to the Supreme Council after she arrived back at ORB...

-Flashback-

It was three days after Cagalli had left ORB, and the Gwadan had just launched. Shinn had seen the upgrades that Kira had made to the Destiny, and he was impressed to say the least. The Phoenix Destiny had more muscle than the original, and a 360 degree cockpit installed into it, but what was really interesting was the weapons.

Kira had made accommodations to allow the Destiny to have two Anti-Ship swords and two Mega Beam Cannons, making it the most well armed and well rounded mobile suit in the era bar suits which featured detachable and independent parts. The crew of the pilots and their captain were bullshitting in the lounge, watching the news when something happened.

"We interrupt this broadcast to inform you of this new information in regards to the incident that happened between the Leader of ORB and the Chairman of PLANT that took place several days ago." The news reporter announced.

"See I told you she would do something about it, Shinn." Kira said.

"We have an official tape recording of what happened during that meeting a couple of days ago, curiously of Princess Cagalli Yula Athha herself." (Remember that object that Cagalli had before in her purse that she activated, this is it.)

"I didn't know she kept something like that..." Shinn said his jaw dropping.

"Item check searched her completely, there was nothing suspicious. Hmm..." Kira said.

Then the screen went black and all that could be heard was the sound of the argument that happened during that meeting, but the juicy part was when Athrun decided to be a complete moron and try to take Cagalli. Everyone on the entire ship rushed to the lounge and starting asking Kira questions in regards to his sister and Athrun.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down. Yes, this happened. Yes, I know that I was the one who made Cagalli's arrangements. No, I did not know that Athrun and Lacus had this planned."

Then the scene at the end played where Shinn tried to talk to Cagalli and she shut him out. Everyone looked at the Red Suit and his face was crimson.

"So you were the one with her that time round." They teased him in regards to his time with Cagalli, but then he stood up and yelled.

"Ya, I was the one guarding her during that time. But guess what? I got something at that time that none of you will ever get. I got that girl's cherry. You jealous much?" He said with a smirk look of satisfaction on his face as everyone but Kira, who held a slight grin on his face, was muted by Shinn. Indeed, they were jealous, and Shinn was happy to capitalize on the bragging rights that he had.

Despite the worship that Shinn got for fucking the Princess, it was a net negative for PLANT. The Supreme Council was embarrassed that day for three reasons.

First, they were embarrassed about what Athrun tried to do to Cagalli. (Derp)

Secondly, they were embarrassed about making silly demands in regards to Neo-Heliopolis.

Finally, they were embarrassed about what that Supreme Council spokesperson said in regards to Cagalli and ORB.

-End Flashback-

"...so really I think it's just that they're mad at her for exposing them as a bunch of liars. We're here to 'convince' the rest of the world that ORB is being evil and needs to be carefully monitored, and because of certain treaties in place, there is nothing Cagalli can do about it but try to reassure the world that Neo-Heliopolis is an icon of peace and progress. I can guarantee you this will backfire on the Supreme Council when it's all over and done with."

"It's their fault. They got to deal with it. I'm just wondering, where is Cagalli? She never appears on the television like she usually does to address people and whenever makes a statement, it's always somebody reading a note. It's just...weird."

"I don't know, Shinn. She never usually acts this way. Something's probably bothering her; I'm guessing it's how stressful this is for ORB now."

"Well I never thought I'd say this but I hope she's in good health. One more thing, Captain..."

"Shinn we've known each other for long enough that you don't need to call me Captain. I hated being called 'Ensign' instead of just simply 'Kira' by Natarle Badgiruel during the first war. Sorry, go on."

"Anyway... why is it that we almost never contact ORB forces? I mean we've been allowed to send ONE ship to go inspect that colony every three weeks...under heavy escort...why are the ORB forces being so close off?"

"I think it's because the less information we obtain, no matter how clear cut and innocent it seems, is less information that the council can use to slander ORB."

"Ya...the council's been getting on my nerves the past few months, with all the ignorant stupidity they have been showing us. I know this sounds like treason but it makes me want to quit Zaft and go to ORB."

"I know what you mean. I only joined Zaft because of Lacus and Athrun's promise of a better tomorrow for PLANT, but even they've been corrupted by the bureaucrats."

"Either way I'd probably be kicked out for the amount of damage I did to ORB in the last war."

"Are you joking? I'm pretty sure that if Cagalli let you pop her cherry that she'd let you get into the military easy...but enough of that now." Kira said, and then the door made a sound as someone 'knocked' onto the captain's ready room.

"Come in." Kira said. The door opened and a random green shirt came inside and began address something to Kira and Shinn. He saluted and then opened his mouth and began to talk.

"Grand Admiral...and Commander...I have a message from the Goddess' Fury. They wish for you two to come aboard their ship alone for a discussion regarding something top secret. Here's the pad with the direct message." He handed Kira an electronic notepad, saluted the two high ranking officers, and left. Kira read through the pad and then got up.

"What is it?" Shinn asked.

"I don't know. But this is signed by both Captain Ramius and Cagalli... we need to sortie and check this out. Come one."

"Aye aye, sir" Shinn said as he got up and followed Kira to the hanger bay of the Gwadan.

About five minutes later a giant door on the front of the Gwadan slid open, revealing the entire starboard side of the hanger bay. The mobile suit catapult set itself up, in a more exposed position than in previous Zaft battleships. Inside the hanger bay two winged metal behemoths came to life. The first was the Strike Freedom, which was the same visually as it always was. The second was the Destiny, which had undertaken a color change. It's wings were the same, but the main body was now silver, yellow, red and black. The Strike Freedom lined itself up onto the catapult and awaited the order to be launched.

"ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, clear to launch." The controller said from the bridge.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, heading out!" He said as the Strike Freedom took off from the Gwadan. The Destiny lined itself up with the catapult.

"ZGMF-X52S Phoenix Destiny, clear to launch."

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, here I go!" The Destiny then repeated it's siblings actions and took off, it's wings of light coming to life as it spun around after launching, engulfing the gundam in a pinkish red field of light, becoming a blur of power and energy. Once the Destiny caught up with the Freedom, Shinn opened the com link.

"I know it probably didn't say what this is about, but do you have any guesses?"

"Since it's just us two, it's probably something that's not's really all that serious." Kira guessed. The two gundams came up close to the Goddess's Fury, in all her glory. Because the Goddesses Fury was many times larger than the Archangel class assault cruiser it was derived from, the hanger bay door on each side were smaller

but there was more than two. One door on the port 'leg' opened up and the Freedom and Destiny went inside the ship. The hanger bay was now massive, and Kira guessed that the ship contained probably over one hundred and fifty mobile suits. The com system activated and Kira and Shinn heard the voice of Murrue Ramius.

"Freedom and Destiny you are both clear to land on the available mobile suit stations." Kira and Shinn shrugged their shoulders and did as they were told, docking their mobile suits into their places. They didn't even bother with flight suits because they were skilled enough not to have anything happen and this wasn't a battle anyway. The pilots got out of their respective suits. There Murrue Ramius appeared from an above staircase and called to them.

"Hey you two. Come to me, this is very serious." She stressed as the two ace pilots floated over to the deck where the captain was. Murrue was decked out in a very prestigious looking ORB uniform, one that could only belong to someone just below Lady Cagalli herself.

"Hey Murrue. Long time no see. Nice...death machine you got here. No wonder the council is paranoid. I kid, I kid. Let's go." Kira joked.

"Ha. Nice. Anyway follow me." She said as she took them deeper into the Goddesses Fury, past a multitude of corridors and doors. When Shinn looked around the corner, he thought his eyes were deceiving him. He saw Cagalli walking down the hall, with her back to him.

"Cagalli!" They both yelled. The Princess of ORB simply turned around the corner, ignoring her lover and brother, a look of sadness and mystery on her face.

"Cagalli...!" Shinn yelled, trying to get her attention. He then began to walk towards her but was stopped by the Captain of the Goddesses Fury.

"Shinn...stop. I know you want to see her but she is extremely busy right now, you too, Kira." The brunette said her hand on Shinn's shoulder.

"She's...troubled right now. I can't tell you why, though. Best to leave her alone. When all of this is said and done I'm sure she'll want to talk to you two." Murrue said.

"That's...good and bad to hear. Thank you, Miss Murrue." Shinn thanked the Captain. The three of them reached a door at the end of a hall. Inside of this room they found a holographic table and a bunch of chairs and monitors. The room was very dark. Clearly this was the strategy room of the Goddesses Fury. The officers of the enormous ship were all sitting at the table and Murrue motioned the two Zaft officers to get seated. When all was said and done, she began to talk.

"I know this may be a surprise to you two...but ORB needs the help of your fleet." Murrue began the briefing.

"You need our help? With what? Is the Earth Alliance forming an attack on this colony? Surely this god among machines could fight off their entire army!" Kira joked.

"Oh I have no doubt in my mind that the Goddesses Fury is by no stretch of the imagination the most powerful ship ever made, but it's not the Earth Alliance that's the problem."

"What is it?" Shinn asked.

"Oh...how can I say this? When Neo-Heliopolis was first conceived, we found a snag in the planning. We had a plan to deal with it but we overestimated the amount of time we had." She began. The hologram came to life, showing the area around L4.

"See the colony has these shields installed into it to protect it from physical harm, like asteroids and meteors; anything that would randomly wander towards in and damage it. It is necessary, considering the size of the station." One man said.

"The problem is that we are lagging behind with the shield installation. We knew that around this time of year, a swarm of meteors, asteroids, and other space born objects would swing by this location, possibly damaging the colony. We initially planned to have the shields active and be able to ignore the shower completely, but because of the delays, we cannot." Another officer said.

"And you require Zaft's assistance how?" Kira asked.

"Not necessarily Zaft's assistance, your assistance, as an old friend. The shields are operational to the extent that they can deflect small rocks, but our telescopes show some rather big objects heading towards Neo-Heliopolis from all directions. We ask for you assistance in breaking up these bigger rocks as we ready the shields." Murrue said.

"Like the Junius seven drop?" Shinn asked.

"Sort of...but not quite. We have deduced that these rocks can be broken by sheer force. If you were to help us, it'd be more like a battle between two opposing forces. That is, you'd be breaking the objects up with standard mobile suit and ship weaponry." Murrue clarified.

"Hmm...show me on the hologram." Kira demanded. The strategy table came to life and a simulation of the bombardment by the space objects displayed a grim fate for ORB's new colony.

"I see then. I will help you with this, regardless of what Zaft says. Our fleet is yours for now, as is our mobile suits. If that is all then I'd like to head back to the Gwadan and address my forces. If you didn't already know I have the most pro-ORB Zaft soldiers out here. That's why there hasn't been any random 'accidents' by us. They'd be happy to help you break up these rocks." Kira said.

"Thank you, Admiral. I will link up with the Gwadan and we'll discuss strategy when you get back." Murrue said, and with that, Shinn and Kira left.


	14. Let the Pew Pew Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

Two days later the Gwadan and Goddesses Fury drifted side by side, their forces surrounding them, waiting to begin the operation. A holographic image was projected from the Goddesses Fury, and the person who appeared was none other than the beautiful Princess of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha. She wore a black uniform with gold trim, had a red and black cape on her back, and was wearing a sophisticated gold headdress.

"Hello ORB soldiers and voluntary Zaft forces, it is time to begin Operation Zerbrechen." The hologram said, the transmition being broadcasted to every ship in the area. Shinn and Kira stared in awe at the Princess proudly addressing the forces of Zaft and ORB. A chart of the area around Neo-Heliopolis appeared next to the holographic Cagalli. She pointed at specific spots on it.

"As you can see, we are here. The shower of space objects is coming from over here. Mobile suits should focus on breaking objects no smaller than 10m across and no larger than 100m across, unless you're piloting a gundam, in which case, don't go after anything you don't think you can handle. Be smart. Battleships should focus their attacks on the larger rocks. For anything that is over one kilometer in range, I recommend firing your positron cannon or cannons, if your ship is equipped with them. Broadcast your targets so as to not allow any mishaps to occur."

"Hey Captain, are you sure we should just be broadcasting our data for anyone to see?" A random bridge crewmember of the Gwanda asked.

"Ya, it's fine. Cagalli won't do anything terrible to us." Kira reassured him. Cagalli began to speak again.

"There will be some larger objects coming are way, hundreds of kilometers long that usually pass by earth every couple of hundred years, but no more. These will be broadcast on red alert. It is recommended that either the Goddesses Fury or Gwanda take these out, as any other weapon would require far too many shots to break it up. We need to hold off the rocks for about an hour and a half, and then the shields will be operational. Good luck." The hologram disappeared.

"Well...that was nice." Shinn said.

"Captain. We're detecting a massive space born object approximately 5000km from the colony." One officer announced.

"We're also receiving a request from the Goddesses Fury to blow up the object." Another officer informed the bridge.

"So, she's testing us." Shinn said.

"Indeed, she, or they, are, Shinn." Kira smirked. "Engines to maximum! Bring the Gwanda within range of the asteroid and activate all defensive and offensive options!

Have the fleet do the same. Activate World Breaker! Target the incoming asteroid!" Kira said, sitting in his chair.

"Now, it's see how powerful that ship is." Murrue said to Cagalli aboard the bridge of the Goddesses Fury.

"Indeed. Hopefully it's able to take out that rock, and others that follow. I want to save the Lohengrin till later, when that asteroid that is...what...a sixteenth of the moons size comes around. We'll show off to them. Haha." Cagalli said.

"Didn't we already fire the Lohengrins the day that Zaft showed up at Neo-Heliopolis?" A bridge crewmember asked recalling the massive beams that nearly destroyed the Zaft fleet when Kira decided to be a joker earlier.

"We did, but that was only at a fifth of the weapons power. This time we'll need to demonstrate the unbridled strength of ORB to destroy the rock that's coming at the end of the shower." Murrue said.

The heads of each nacelle on the Gwanda split open, revealing the inner workings. Three bullet shaped objects appeared at and spread back and apart, revealing two giant weapons.

"Outer doors opened, sir." A Gwanda bridge officer announced.

The weapons moved forward until they were exposed outside of the nacelle body. They began to glow as power filled them.

"World Breaker cannon's online, waiting for confirmation of targeting dish activation."

At the bottom of the Gwanda, underneath the disk section and at the front of the secondary section was a giant red circle, like an eye. The circle glowed, and a faint light shot out of it, going forwards a little bit and then curving upwards in front of the bow of the Gwanda.

"Targeting dish activation check, aligning world breaker cannons onto targeting dish indicator."

The two world breaker cannons each shot a weak light from their orifice, going over the front dish of the Gwanda and hitting the targeting dish's light.

"Targeting sequence set. Awaiting for captains order to disable safety lock." Kira got up out of his chair and a pedestal appeared from underneath a tile in the floor. The pedestal had a keyhole in it, a button and nothing more. Kira pulled a fancy key out of his pocket and put it into the lock and turned it. The button on the pedestal glowed.

"World Breaker now targeting massive object ahead of us." The officer said.

"Nacelle one reports ready to fire." A second officer said.

"Nacelle two reports ready to fire." A third officer followed.

"Targeting dish reports ready to fire." A final officer spoke last.

"FIRE!" Kira yelled as he pressed the button on the pedestal.

A massive beam of blue energy shot out of each of the nacelles, going over the front end of the ship. At the same time, the dish at the bottom shot a pure white beam of energy out, and the shot curved upwards to meet the blasts from the nacelles. The three beams met and converged, and then a massive dark blue beam of energy shot out from where the three beams met, racing towards the massive asteroid ahead of them. The beam was blinding and occupied the area as it collided against the asteroid, destroying it utterly. Claps could be heard aboard the Gwanda as the World Breaker powered down.

"We're not done yet. That was the first of many. Send a message to the fleet to launch all mobile suits with capable pilots. Shinn and I are sorting. I give you permission to fire the World Breaker when necessary." Kira said, tossing the authorization key to the officer that announced most of the world breaker's progress.

"That's a very powerful cannon. What's the energy readings from that device?" Cagalli asked aboard the Gwanda.

"Very high. Class eight energy level. The only things more powerful than it are the Lohengrins, Genesis, Neo Genesis, and the Requiem."

"Hmm...I see. Launch the fleet, sortie the mobile suits. You're in charge, Murrue. You know what I'm doing." The Princess said as she left the bridge.

"Yes ma'am. Activated Gottfrieds and Valiants! Load all Missile tubes with Crusher Missiles!" Murrue commanded.

Kira and Shinn were busy destroying rocks. The Strike Freedom's Super Dragoons raced around the area like there was no tomorrow, taking shot after shot after shot, only stopping to dock with the Freedom itself and recharge their batteries. Rail guns fired and the chest cannon blasted an enormous meteor to rubble in a second.

Meanwhile the Destiny was a blur. Shinn was blitzing around with the wings of light, with an anti-ship sword in each hand of the Phoenix Destiny as he sliced and diced his way through the incoming rubble. Those two were way out front on their own, unless a rock was too big to be Destroyed by the gundams it had very little chance of getting past them, and even then was taken out by the two fleets behind them. Shinn saw a slightly bigger rock and decided to be ambitious. The meteor was slightly bigger than most of the ones they could handle, but not too big.

"Hey Kira, see that big one out there."

"I see it."

"Let's blow it up together."

"Hell ya." The Freedom and Destiny flew over to the rock, Kira deployed all eight of his Super Dragoons and Shinn readied the two Beam Cannons. In a burst of firepower the mobile suits unleashed a flurry of light and energy. The eight dragoons, two rail guns, two beam cannons, one beam long rifle, and the one chest cannon broke that rock into nothingness.

"It looks like the shower is increasing in intensity. Let's get the meteors!" Kira suggested, and the two mobile suits headed back to the Gwanda.

The two fleets were not having much trouble breaking up the rocks. Beams shot all over the place, and positron cannons occasionally were fired. A flurry of Fin Funnels flew around the Goddesses Fury, destroying anything that went near the enormous battleship, and occasionally creating a shield around certain parts of the ship.

The original Freedom had decided to make an appearance, or rather, the Vestibulum Libero Massa, ORB's mass production Freedom model.

"Gottfrieds! Fire!" Murrue yelled as the Goddesses Fury destroyed a rather large and by the look of it, dense asteroid with a single blow.

Then a huge clump of small meteors appeared on the Goddesses Fury's radar.

"Captain, detecting a large swarm of meteors off the port bow!" Newmann said.

"Swing 40 to port. Valiants lock onto target. Calibrate shot to detonate inside the clump of meteors. FIRE!"

The Valiants each shot a green energy blast from the end of their barrel, hurtling towards the meteors and then turning them all to dust in two small nuclear explosions.

"Fire!" The officer of the Gwanda yelled as he shot the World Breaker at another massive asteroid, annihilating it utterly.

"Lieutant, the meteors please." Kira's face appeared on the screen.

"Yes sir. The shower in increasing in intensity. I'd stay closer to the ships if I were you." The Lieutant warned.

"We'll be fine." Shinn said. Two hatches opened on either side of the Gwanda's lower hull, and the two meteor units flew out. The Freedom and Destiny got in front of their respective units, and their wings folded back as they docked with the overpowered accessories.

"Are you ready, Shinn. Let's go." Kira said as he raced forward towards their previous position. Even with the increased density of meteor and asteroids the Freedom and Destiny seemed to have an easier time. Beam spam here, beam spam there. Full burst all over the place. There was barely any rubble left for the mobile suits and ships back home. They were having an easier time until Shinn began to think about Cagalli, as did Kira. Why was she upset over something?

Why was she even on the ship in the first place and not back home in ORB? All of these things raced in the two aces heads until they saw a small asteroid heading full on towards both of them and didn't really recognize it until it was too late.

"Oh shit!" Shinn yelled.

"Fuuuuck!" Kira yelled.

Then, in a stroke of luck, the two suits and their meteors were surrounded by a green barrier, being projected by little Golden Dragoons. Then a gold gundam appeared and broke the asteroid with its beam naginata and remaining dragoons.

"You two need to be more careful. I thought you two were the two best mobile suit pilots in the era, and you need to be saved by a girl, and a Princess at that. How pathetic." A familiar voice said.

"Cag...Cagalli?" Shinn said.

"Who else." Cagalli said over the com as the golden Akatsuki close in on the Phoenix Destiny.

"Sister?" Kira asked. The Akatsuki got up close to the Destiny and put's hand on the Destiny's face.

"I've missed you two so much, but things have happened and are happening. But...we can't talk now, there's only one asteroid left, and it's about to be destroyed. Get back to your ship and get out of the Goddess Fury's line of fire." She ordered in a sad tone and then took off.

"Cagalli! I want to talk to...never mind." Shinn said as he and Kira headed back towards the Gwanda, heading the girl's warning.

"Shinn..." She said to herself as she headed back to the flagship.

"Princess. We're awaiting your authorization in order to fire the Lohengrins." Murrue said as Cagalli stepped onto the bridge with her flight suit on.

"Oh yes. Where is that..." She said as she unzipped her flight suit, revealing her cleavage. "Here it is!" She said as she pulled a necklace with three jewels in it out of her breasts. The necklace had a dark red garnet, a light yellow garnet, and an amethyst on it, as well as an intricate gold design.

She then placed the necklace in a slot on a pedestal on of the Goddesses Fury's bridge, similar to the one on the Gwanda.

"Computer: Ready Lohengrin. Target the massive asteroid a head of us. Maximum power output." Murrue said. The ships computer began to speak.

"Lohengrin standby. Preparing to fire Dark Matter blast at target. Opening outer doors."

The massive outer doors opened up, and the two Lohengrins revealed themselves.

"Dark Matter breath chamber at maximum. Count down initiated. 10. 9. 8. 7..."

All eyes in the area were focused on the Goddesses Fury. You could see the massive black and purple energy building up in the guns, a contrast to the shiny colors of the ship.

"Is that..." Shinn asked.

"The dark matter cannon. The most powerful weapon in the era at this time that is operational, or so I've been told." Kira responded onboard the Gwanda's bridge.

"3...2...1...Fire." The computer said as the Lohengrins fired a large blast of very dark purple and black energy towards the massive asteroid ahead of them.

The asteroid was struck by the blast and then began to glow a bright pink. After a few seconds the asteroid simply vanished, but a massive shockwave was headed towards the Zaft and ORB forces.

"All hands brace for impact!" Kira yelled as the Gwanda was hit by the dark matter shockwave and thrown about. All ships, bar the Goddesses Fury were shaken after that shockwave. The Lohengrins retracted into their slots and the doors closed. Then the hologram of Cagalli appeared again, this time she was wearing her headdress as well as the necklace used to activate the Lohengrins.

"Thank you...all...for your help. Now that that's out of the way the colony can now activate it's shields. Would the Gwanda please follow the Goddesses Fury inside the colony to land. I must speak to some of its crew." The hologram disappeared.

"You heard her. Follow that ship." Kira said. The Gwadan began to move, following the ORB flagship, eventually coming to one side of the colony and going inside an opening. Kira and Shinn breathed heavily together. Cagalli would finally tell them what's up.


	15. NeoHeliopolis

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

The Gwadan entered the massive colony, following right behind the Goddesses Fury. The two ships didn't stop and dock at the spaceport, instead they continued inside into the interior of the colony.

"Whoa. This place is enormous." Shinn said.

"How the hell did they build this thing in such a short time period? What sorcery is this?" Kira asked in awe. Neo-Heliopolis was simply vast on the inside.

You couldn't even see the other side of the colony, because it was that big. There were also these massive windows that ran the full length of the gargantuan cylinder.

The Goddesses Fury continued until it reached an area that looked to be a government building. The colony was already fully furnished in regards to the greenery and natural elements, but very few urban locations had been developed. One of them, Mo'goro, the capital city of Neo-Heliopolis was for the most part, complete. On the side of this city was a massive field, approximately 5 square kilometers.

"We are being hailed." The Gwadan communications officer announced.

"Patch them through." Kira responded. Cagalli appeared on the screen.

"Well, what do you think of it?" She asked.

"Simply breathtaking. A true testament to ORB's ability to progress." Kira complemented her.

"I cannot understand how you managed to build...this...monster...in a year." Shinn said.

"I'm also surprised at how quickly it was created. After all, I'm a Politian, not an architect." Cagalli responded. "Anyway, if you could, land in the field. The I'd like to ask my brother and Shinn to come to the government building in their mobile suits. You can bring some people, but not many." Then she closed the connection.

"Prepare to land the ship in the field. Lower landing struts and prepare to power down engines." Kira commanded.

On the underside of the secondary section of the Gwadan, four doors opened up, two on the front, and two on the back, and four landing struts revealed themselves.

On the underside of each nacelle engine, a very long door opened, and two very long stick like metal things began to unfold from opposite sides. As the Gwadan lowered itself onto the ground the rods made an 'X' like figure between the ship and the ground, which would be used to hold up the heavy and very long engines.

With a resounding 'thud' the Gwadan had landed in Neo-Heliopolis.

"Powering down engines. Preparing to release safety lock on boarding doors. Adjusting atmospheric conditions. Gwadan landing sequence complete." The bridge officer who always announced everything said.

"Lieutenant Commander Michael, you're in charge. I will just be taking myself and Commander Asuka to the government building. I'll have my communicator on at all times so don't fear to contact me should anything come up. While we're here I'd like for you to assess the ship's overall state if you can. We haven't been to PLANT in over six months so there's bound to be some scratches and cracks in the hull if you know what I mean." Kira ordered.

"Aye aye, sir. Good luck."

The Phoenix Destiny and Strike Freedom launched from the Gwadan's hanger bay and headed to the government building. Mo'goro's government building consisted of two massive twin towers. Each had to be at least two miles high, and were connected at several points along the way up. One of them was blue and white, while the other was red and white. Despite their size, both towers were fairly thick, and if you looked at them from above, each would look like the ORB logo.

"Holy shit. ORB continues to impress." Shinn commented.

"The color scheme reminds me of the original Freedom and Strike Rouge. Then again, I did overhear Cagalli talking about making a very tall government building, but she couldn't because of the wind in ORB. That's not a factor here, I guess." Kira commented. Then out of nowhere, the Golden Akatsuki appeared next to the Strike Freedom and Phoenix Destiny.

"Hey you two. Follow me. There's a deck up near the top of the tower. We'll land there." Cagalli said. Shinn and Kira shrugged their shoulders and followed the shiny golden gundam. Surely enough, there was a landing spot on the top of the tower. Cagalli got out first and got off of the Akatsuki, the two men following her.

When they reached the ground she ran up and hugged both of them.

"It's been a while, Cagalli." Shinn said.

"How has it been, sister?" Kira asked.

"It's been great. But come on. I've invited you two here to have dinner with us and to discuss things." She said as she released them and walked towards the door, a mysterious and odd tone in her voice."

"She sounds weird." Kira whispered to Shinn.

"I know...it's like she's hiding something." Shinn whispered back.

'Don't worry you two. You'll find out soon enough.' She thought, overhearing the two men she loved. They made their way inside the government building and were met by a mana.

"Mana, take care of my brother and Shinn." Cagalli commanded.

"Of course, my Lady. Follow me." Kira and Shinn followed Mana as Cagalli went another way. Shinn's eyes followed her as much as he could. Eventually they reached a set of doors.

"You two can wait here for about half an hour while things are getting ready. I will come and get both of you then. How wonderful to be in favour of the good lady." Mana bowed as Kira and Shinn entered the room. It was a fairly large bedroom, but seemed to be more like a living room in its nature.

"Well...we're to just sit here and wait?" Shinn asked.

"I guess so." Kira said.

Then time passed by. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door. It was Mana. She was here to take them to the banquet.

They followed her into a massive room with a lot of tables. The place was populated with high ranking officials from ORB. Murrue and Mwu could be seen together. Newmann and many other members of the original Archangel crew were also present, as well as Erica Simmons, designer of Morgonroate.

"You take a seat at the center table in the middle. Everything will begin shortly.

After the two Zaft officers were seated, both sticking out like sore thumbs because everyone was wearing ORB uniforms but them, man came into the room from another door to address the crowd.

"Presenting her Royal Highness!" He shouted. Trumpets played. The door opened and Cagalli walked into the room, wearing an elegant outfit and headdress. (Go google Haman Karn. Put her outfit that she wore as supreme leader of neo-zeon on Cagalli's body.) She gracefully walked forward, a cloak flowing behind her. She went to the front of the room and began to address the people there.

"Thank all of you...for everything you've done. Neo-Heliopolis is now nearly complete, lacking only it's urbanization stage. Each and everyone one of you has done something to allow this dream to come true. I am indebted to all of you. We've come far, and will continue to advance further. Now, enough of my talk, let's all eat."

The entire crowd clapped their hands for the Princess. She sat at the same table as Kira and Shinn, though at opposite ends. Chefs brought in trays of food and the banquet began. Everyone started to have conversations and soon the hall was filled with chatter. While they were eating Shinn would notice Cagalli looked at him, as if she needed to ask him something, but couldn't. Eventually she got up and went through the door she came in by.

"I'm going to follow her." Shinn whispered to Kira. The inquisitive red eyed man left the table and went into the door that Cagalli went through. He could see her round a corner, and he picked up his pace, following his lover. She noticed him following her, and thought to herself about what she needed to say.

'Well...he would come eventually. Now I guess I need to confront him. Shinn...sorry.'

He rounded the corner only to be face to face with Cagalli herself. No one was nearby, no one. It was just them.

"Cagalli..." He said.

"Shinn... I've been waiting for you. I've been waiting for you...for a long time."

"Waiting for me? You could have came and seen me any time you wanted to. You promised to contact me but you didn't! At your request I would have come to see you.

Yet you didn't even try to communicate with me...why?"

"Because..."

"Because what? You know I love you, Cagalli. From the bottom of my torn heart I love you. Why didn't you contact me...anything. Are you seeing another man?"

"..."

"Am I not good enough for you? Don't tell me you're seeing another man!" He raised his voice.

"No... I'm not..."

"Is it Athrun? Did you crawl back to him after what you did? After all of that? I should have known...such is my life." He raised his voice a little more.

"No! Fuck no! He's dead to me! We were never serious at all! I was a fool to love him! I would be more likely to be seeing Yuna Seiran if he was still alive than Athrun!"

"Then why didn't you contact me like you promised? I was worried sick about you, and about our relationship!"

"Because...! BECAUSE!"

"Because what?" She ran up to him, and embraced him. He didn't embrace her back though she rested her head onto his shoulder and calmed down.

"Because...you... Shinn Asuka. You are and have been for some time now... the father to my heir, my child. You're...my baby's daddy." His eyes widened as he looked at her in the face as she raised her head to face him. She was crying, and he was shocked, simply shocked.

'She got pregnant? I never considered that. But she's a natural and I'm a coordinator, so usually 'modifications' need to be made if the women is a natural...'

"I...I am...a father? I'm a dad...?" Shinn barely managed to speak, for he was consumed by what he had just learned.

"Yes. You are the father to a beautiful baby girl. A very beautiful baby girl." She cried. A tear could be seen in his eyes as he hugged her as hard as he could.

"I love you. I love you, Cagalli. Now and forever. I am...a father...I can't believe it..but it must be true." He muffled.

"Do you...do you want to see your baby daughter? She's never met her daddy until now and she wants to see you." She asked.

"Yes, my love. Let us spend some time with our child." He answered softly. Right then he noticed something on her neck. In the same spot where he had bitten her neck the first time they made love to each other, and probably the night that his daughter was conceived, there was no longer a scar. In its place was a small tattoo, which looked a lot like a scar. In the small gap between the two bite marks was the word 'his' in very small lettering.

"Cagalli...what did you do to your neck?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is there a tattoo of a scar on your neck?"

"Because...you're human...your bite would eventually heal over one way or another... at least physically. Emotionally...I am still yours, and this is the proof.

It will never go away."

"I love you more by the second." He said as he took her in for a passionate kiss, sealing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

Their tongues battled one another for supreme dominance, and he easily came out on top. Exploring her mouth he felt like he needed this, needed her touch. Alas, human beings need oxygen, and with force he broke the kiss. She turned and began walking, taking his hand. She led him into a room. It was dark, very dark, but he could make out some objects in the room slightly. She flipped a switch and turned on a light. This was a baby's nursery, and off to the side was a fancy looking crib.

"Shhh...she's sleeping." Cagalli whispered. He walked over to the crib and looked inside. A little baby girl, no older than four or five months old, was sleeping peacefully with a pacifier. She had her mother's rich golden hair, and was wearing a little blue dress, and was very cute looking.

"That's her...I helped to create her? I never thought..."

"Yes you did. Be very proud of yourself, Shinn. Be very proud that your child shall inherent the title of ruler of ORB."

"I never thought I'd ever be a father to a child as cute as her." He said as he reached down and patted her on the head, rubbing her scalp. Then, to Shinn's surprise, she woke up.

'Oh no...she's going to cry...fuck.' He thought. Then the little baby girl looked as if she was going to cry, but then she saw Shinn, her father, and Cagalli, her mother, and began to giggle.

"She knows you're her daddy." Cagalli smiled. Shinn looked into the little girls eyes, they were the same rich shade of ruby as his. Sad with sorrow, furious with anger, or happy with glee, those red eyes of the Asuka would represent emotions better than any other.

"Hey little one. I'm your dad. My name is Shinn." He said. The little girl put one hand over her mouth and giggled.

"And here I thought she would have your eyes as well." He commented, wrestling with his daughter's finger.

"She never had baby blue eyes. They were always red, right from the moment she was born. When I looked into those gems I saw you, and I knew then that there was no way she was not your child.

"What's her name? I hope you named her... I'm terrible with names. I once made the mistake of blaming the death of my family on someone who was completely innocent."

He said. Cagalli could only laugh at that comment.

"Her name is Mayu. Mayu Nara." Shinn was shocked at the name that had been given to his daughter. It was that of his sister, who was the one who told Cagalli about his love for her when they were only children. Her life cut short...had been renewed. Nara, the middle name of Cagalli's adopted father, Uzumi Nara Athha.

"Mayu Nara..such a beautiful name."

"I knew you'd like it. Shinn.. what do you think."

"Hmm?"

"You told me that you're reason for living was to prevent others from suffering the same fate as you: Losing everything they had in one fell swoop. Well... I've given you another reason to live; I've given you a child." She softly explained.

"No, you've given me two reasons to live...if you'll let me have the other one." Shinn said as he reached into his pocket.

"What?" She asked as Shinn knelt down.

"Close your eyes." Cagalli closed them, she felt him do something, and then opened her eyes again. A ring was on her finger, it was white gold with a ruby surrounded by diamonds.

"Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?" Shinn asked.

"This...this is a rhetorical question. Of course I'll marry you, Shinn." She answered. He got up and pulled Cagalli to him and kissed her. That kiss seemed to last forever, until of course they needed to breath. Cagalli reached into the crib and pulled Mayu out. The infant reached over and touched her father on the cheek and giggled. She then squeezed his nose. Shinn smiled. The two parents enjoyed playing with their baby.

"Were did you get the ring?" Cagalli asked.

"I was planning on giving it to Luna that day, but then..."

"No need. I get it" She smiled.

Kira was having a good time remising with Murrue and Mwu about the old days.

"Those were the fun old days. Each and every day we would be constantly attacked by Zaft...and they never got us." Kira laughed.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you. You and you're piloting skills."

"Oh...don't give me all the credit. You have to consider Mwu, yourself, Sai, Arnold, and Natarle's skills." At that word Murrue lowered her head.

"Oh yes, Natarle. How I mistook you..." Murrue mumbled.

"What do you mean? Didn't she try to destroy the Archangel in the end and it was Mwu who saved you all?"

"No... we recently obtained some data from the Earth Alliance. It was the last five minutes of the Dominion's life. During that time she told Flay and the others to abandon ship...but that Azrael character he shot her."

"Bastard. Natarle was boss."

"Indeed she was."

"Hey...where is the original Archangel now? Is it in an underground storage thing...don't tell me they scraped it."

"No, the Archangel is very much alive. Cagalli insisted that it be placed as a 'museum' of sorts on Onogoro island. It spends its days watching over the capital."

"That's great news...speaking of which...where is Cagalli now? I want to talk to her..." Kira said, forgetting the fact that Shinn had followed the girl.

"Oh, she left through that door. I wouldn't wander much...though. She shouldn't be too hard to find I think." Murrue gave him some advice.

"Gotcha. See you later." Kira waved them off and went through the door that Cagalli and Shinn had gone through. He could here talking coming from somewhere. Curious, Kira followed the talking, and soon walked into the room where Cagalli and Shinn were playing with Mayu.

"Oh hey Kira." Shinn said. The Ultimate Coordinator was stunned. There was a little girl with Shinn and Cagalli. Being intelligent, he put two and two together and deduced that she was their daughter.

"But...what...how...fuck..."

"Eh?" Cagalli said. "Oh...I'm sorry I never told you. I just told Shinn five minutes ago that he was a father. I know."

"So... you got pregnant, Cagalli. Congratulations. What's her name?"

"Mayu." Shinn responded.

"I see. I like that name. So that's why you avoided us...well Shinn. You were anxious about telling him the truth."

"Yes...I know. But now...you know!" Cagalli said.

"When did you find out about her?" Shinn asked Cagalli as Kira came closer and leaned next to his niece.

"Hmm...it all went like this..."

-Flashback-

It had been about two months since Cagalli had returned to ORB and exposed Athrun and Lacus. Her personal had noticed that she was a little more emotional, and she felt that something was up because of it. Then one morning she went to put on her uniform dress pants and...

"Dammit. Why won't you fit. I'm not eating any more than usual so why the hell won't you get buttoned up!" Then she felt as if she needed to go vomit, and quickly ran to the bathroom. She did her thing and then leaned over the bathtub.

"Oh god...this is not my morning... wait..." She said as she scrambled to the medicine cabinet and found a pregnancy indicator.

"I...always keep one of these...just in case." She said as she opened the box up and read the instructions. After half an hour of testing and waiting she went into the bathroom.

"Okay...be calm Cagalli. If it's blue...you're having a baby. If it's white...you're just getting fat..." She worried as she closed her eyes and went into the bathroom. The indicator was sitting on the bathtub edge. The Princess then slowly opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her more than anything else, ever. She saw the color blue. The ever so beautiful blue.

"I'm...preg...nant?" She barely spoke. "But...with who's baby? Shinn's? Or...Kira's?"

Two days later she consulted the doctor about her pregnancy.

"I'm sorry my lady, it's just not possible to get a proper DNA test on Natural/Coordinator fetuses before the baby is born. You'll have to sit and wait it out."

"I see. Well then... I will." She said as she thought about what had happened. She had promised Shinn that she would contact him but she was on edge about doing that now. How could she tell him that she was pregnant and there was a possibility that it wasn't even his child?"

For the next couple of brutal months Cagalli had isolated herself and was tormented. She hid herself from the public. What would people think of one of the world's most powerful leaders if they knew she was pregnant and it could be her brother's child for all she knew? She had morning sickness and the fetus was sapping her energy from her body. She had to eat a lot more than before, just to be able to run a sixteen hour day.

"Okay. What is with this thing? Why am I so weak if I don't eat more than a whale? I'm doubling...if not...tripling my daily calorie intake." She asked.

"Princess, while I can't run a DNA test on it I can tell you that your child will be a very strong person, even for a coordinator." The doctor said.

"Why?" Cagalli asked,

"Coordinator babies...require a lot more nutrients in order to become fully developed. Even though you are a natural that child will become a coordinator, for the specialized genes are completely dominant. Even if you yourself were a coordinator you would need to feed a lot more. I can say one thing right now, the father of your child is a very powerful man, genetically speaking. He is near the apex of the gene pool, for sure. As are you, and thus the child will be strong. But in order to achieve its strength, you must provide."

'Apex of the gene pool...it...might be Kira's then. Oh god... I'm so sorry, Shinn...'

"Who do you think the father is, anyway?" The physician asked.

"I can't tell you... I just can't. But I have an idea of who it might be. His genes are in our database so when the testing is done post birth we shall find out."

"I see. Just as a personal question...how many different men do you think could be the father?"

"Only two. Two very powerful men. I love both of them...but they are...I cannot be with either of them at this time." Cagalli mourned as she thought of Kira and Shinn patrolling Neo-Heliopolis for Zaft.

"Well then, if you love both of them, it shouldn't be a problem who the father is." The doctor cheered the Princess up.

"Thank you."

During the second half of her pregnancy Cagalli felt herself become even weaker. Her fat, bulging belly handicapped her. She suffered from all the effects of pregnancy.

Then finally, the day that Cagalli was waiting for finally came around. She had hidden herself from most of the world for the past few months, out of fear. But she finally had her baby, and she was anxious and tired as the doctor pulled the child out of her womb.

"Congratulations, Princess." He said as he wrapped the child in a blanket. The baby was crying and crying with more crying. Cagalli was catching her breath.

"Is...is it a boy or a girl?" She asked, exhausted after just giving birth.

"You've given birth to a wonderful baby girl, my lady." He said over the constant crying.

"Give her here...please." Cagalli let out. The doctor obliged her, handing her child. Cagalli took the child and when she did the girl stopped crying. The baby opened its eyes. It was normal for coordinator infants to open their eyes early, anyway. The Princess looked into her little girls eyes. They were a bright red color. She knew where that came from. There was only one man capable of giving a child red eyes of that color.

"About that DNA test you requested some months ago... we can do it immediate..." The doctor spoke.

"There's no need...I don't need any test to know who is the father of my child." She smiled. "Mayu... yes Mayu Nara. That shall be your name." She whispered to her newborn as she embraced her creation.

-End Flashback-

"Wait...you were concerned with me being her dad?..." Kira said as he backed away.

"Of course I was... you both had a chance at me. I had to consider any possibilities. Neither of you knows what the hell a condom is anyway!" Cagalli replied.

"Well then... okay. Shinn...how long will it be before I can officially call you my brother? Come on, I know it won't be long." Kira asked.

"It won't be long." Cagalli said, holding up the ring. Kira clapped for them.

"So Shinn...what will you be doing...considering you're still a member of Zaft? Obviously you want to spend time with your lover and daughter, not risk it." Kira asked.

"I'll pull another YvS and then you'll discharge me. Screw three times the charm, this time I bet Yzak will try to break my limbs." He snickered.

"Sounds like a plan, just don't get hurt." Kira laughed. Mayu had fallen asleep during all the talking, and her father gently placed her back into the crib. The three then left the room and headed back towards the banquet. They sat back down again, but this time closer to each other, and also began talking to Murrue and Mwu.

"So Shinn. How's it like being a father?" Mwu asked.

"Well...I feel proud... I can't tell you what it's like. The feeling is indescribable."

"Just wait. You'll have to deal with some serious problems later on. Trust me, I've got three already! Total nightmare!" Mwu said. Murrue then slapped him.

"Don't listen to him. He's joking. Aren't you, Mwu? Kids are fun, very fun." Murrue addressed Shinn. Cagalli pulled her arm over her fiancé to get his attention.

"I'm going to love spending my life with you." She said.

"As will I. Let's go forward, together. Such a weird turn of fate, for both of us."Shinn replied, kissing Cagalli after he did. The table smiled at the young couple.

"Indeed it was, but for the better." She replied back. The banquet continued on for about an hour more. Cagalli got up out of her chair.

"Come Shinn. Let us announce it!" She said. He stood up and followed her. Cagalli presided at the front of the room, and then Kira tapped a glass with his spoon.

The room went quite and all its eyes fixed themselves upon the Princess.

"I thank all of you for coming. It has been a pleasure to eat, drink, and talk with you all. Celebrating Neo-Heliopolis was enjoyable. Now that we're all full and ready to leave, I'd like to finish this gathering off with a high note. Keep this between ourselves for now, though. I trust all of you can do that. I take great pleasure in announcing my future marriage to this young, handsome man, Shinn Asuka. Most of you know by now that I have a child and have been keeping it a secret, of which you have done as well. This man is the Mayu's father, for all you wondering." The crowd gasped. "In time we will schedule our union, and you will all be invited to it. I still ask for your continued loyalty in keeping this a secret. But for now, have a great time!" She said. The crowd of officials clapped their hands together. People got up and began to leave. Several people decided to come up to the couple at the front of the room to complement them.

"Congratulations, Cagalli. Congratulations, Shinn."

"You two are one true couple!"

"Have a wonderful life together."

"You're the father? Well, congratulations."

"Our Princess has found her match! Glorious day!"

"Take good care of Mayu!"

"A Zaft soldier and a Princess? Weird but anything works. Just kidding, congrats."

"Take good care of her or else she'll pussy whip you."

"Shinn you are very lucky. She could have any man in the world and she picked you."

After most of the crowd cleared out Kira approached them.

"Well...we should be heading back to the Gwadan." Shinn said.

"Me...but not you." Kira spoke.

"What?"

"According to me you're scheduled to 'inspect' this government building for trickery and 'evil'."

"Oh Kira, you." Cagalli laughed.

"Have a good night together with your daughter you two. Just don't overdo it...I don't think you want another one yet." Kira joked as he left. The Ultimate Coordinator was the last to say something to the Princess and her love, and so they went back to see their daughter. On their way there they heard crying.

"Oh shit. She's woken up." Shinn said.

"And upset." Cagalli said as the two increased their pace, looking to address their child's need. When they opened the door the crying became much louder.

Cagalli walked up to the cradle and looked inside. There was Mayu, balling her eyes out.

"Shhhh...mommy and daddy are here." She said as she picked up her baby.

"Let's go to sleep as a family, shall we?" Shinn suggested.

"Yes...let us." Cagalli replied. Mayu giggled.

'So...this is the reward after all those years of suffering...misunderstandings...everything. I'm going to be allowed to settle down now and be happy? Yes.' Shinn thought.


	16. A New Reason Found L

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny. Any original characters belong to me.

The next day, in the morning, Shinn opened his eyes. He was in a very large and expensive bed. He could feel something soft in his arms. Looking down he smiled as he saw his daughter, wearing nothing but one of her blue sleeping outfits. He noticed that there was a disturbed spot on the bed across from him, where someone was sleeping until recently. The red eyed coordinator then noticed that there was a lit doorway on one side of the room. The man then caressed his babies scalp and slowly got out of bed, leaving her sleeping. Shinn then noticed that he was completely naked, and that his clothes were piled on the floor.

He then recalled the events of the previous night. He had found out that he was a father, proposed to the Princess of ORB, had his future marriage announced to a bunch of ORB officials, and was 'excused' his future brother Kira Yamato to spend the night with his love. After that he had went to bed with her, but they hadn't rutted. No, she just preferred that her fiancé and self slept in the nude together. The father of Mayu then walked into the room with the light. It was the bathroom.

"Ah, good to see you, Shinn. I see you've woken up."

"Good morning, Cagalli." He replied, noticing how she was doing up her face, completely naked.

"You can have the bathroom in a bit, give me a couple more minutes." She said, a tone of enlightenment in her voice.

'He doesn't want the bathroom. I know what he's going to do.'

"Oh. I want you." Shinn seductively said, closing the door and getting behind his fiancé.

===========Lemon Starting===========

"Hmm." Cagalli giggled as she felt Shinn rest his head on her right shoulder, felt his member begin to grow, and had her breasts caressed by his marvelous hands.

"Can I borrow you for a moment, Cagalli?" Shinn then began to plant kisses on Cagalli's cheeks.

"You can have my life, Shinn." Cagalli seductively replied. She put what she was using back down on the counter as she felt Shinn bend her over the counter top.

"Let's try something a little difference for once. Open wide and lick." Shinn said as he put his finger in front of her mouth. Cagalli opened her mouth and began to lick the finger with her tongue, making all sorts of noises as she did. Shinn then withdrew the finger and Cagalli felt him shove it, and another finger, coated in his own saliva, up her anus.

"I never did take the time to fuck you in the ass. Well, there's a first time for everything." Shinn said as he scissored his finger in her hole.

"Are you really sure that's a good idea? You're the King of Girth, you know." Cagalli warned.

"You'll be fine. As your husband I must accommodate you in every way." Shinn said as he withdrew his two fingers. Cagalli heard Shinn spit on his hand and then felt his thick penis at her anus.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Just go slow at first. You don't want to break my ass the first time." She responded. Shinn snickered and began to push his member into Cagalli's butthole. The ring of muscle surrounding the entrance put up a fight, but eventually Shinn broke through and penetrated Cagalli's anus.

"Ahhh ughhhhhhh!" The Princess screamed as her anal wall was being intruded upon by Shinn's thick member. Her back arched upwards in pain, and Shinn, realizing this, put his hand on her back and pushed her down. Then he leaned over her and began to whisper words of love as he continued onwards into her anus. Inch by inch the coordinator pushed onwards until his body was flush with that of the women he loved. Shinn waited as he felt Cagalli calm down and allowed her muscles to relax, adjusting to the large foreign object lodged into her anal cavity.

"Are you adjusted Cagalli? Can I begin thrusting?" Shinn asked. Cagalli gave a disgruntled nod of approval. Shinn then began to slowly and gently thrust backwards and forwards in Cagalli's anus. Cagalli then put her head down on the counter and began grabbing at things with her hands. Then Shinn pulled his upper body away from Cagalli's and once more put his hands on her side, griping her hips with the fingers of a titan. He began groaning at the amount of stamina he was consuming to accelerate his pace. The coordinator noticed that his lover's hips had become wider.

"I see your hips have widened out from bearing our child. Now you're even more sexy." He told her as she continued to moan of pleasure and paint. "Damn...this is even more tighter than your pussy." Shinn said as he increased his speed. Cagalli began to moan. These were moans of pure pleasure now, however.

"Oh...Shinn. So good. Keep going. Faster...FASTER. FUCK MY ASS!" Cagalli screamed. Shinn let out a smirk in between grunts as he tightened his grips on her and increased his pace.

"You love... fucking me from... behind? Don't you?" She asked.

"There's nothing better in the whole world, Cagalli." He replied back.

"Oh...I'm being a naughty girl? Why don't you pull my hair again and slap my..." Cagalli tried to say as she felt Shinn slap her ass very hard. He then took the same hand and pulled her hair back again. The friction he was feeling was amazing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Fucking Princess Cagalli... his future wife... the bearer of his child in the ass. Cagalli was feeling a lot of pleasure, even though he wasn't doing much to stimulate her clit. She heard and felt Shinn's massive ball sack occasionally swing up and slap against her pussy.

"You're going to do it? Cum in my ass? You must be very close." She said.

"Ya...very close. Here it cums!" Shinn yelled as he reached his climax, spraying his seed deep within Cagalli's anal cavity as she reached an orgasmic state as well.

The coordinator then pulled his member out of her anus.

===========Lemon Ending===========

"Want to take a bath?" Shinn asked, huffing and grunting.

"Ya, sure. We've got some cleaning up to do." Cagalli replied, exhausted. She could feel the Shinn's sticky white seed seeping out of her ass. Shinn smiled and kissed her, and then started up the bath water.

A month later, Armory One

"Hey Yzak." Shinn said, grabbing the attention of the white haired man in the white suit.

"Yes...?" Yzak asked in a tone which hinted at his inner annoyment.

"Why don't you cut your hair. You look like a girl. Just say'n." The black haired man smirked.

"Why you little baste..." Yzak looked as if he was going to slap Shinn across the face, but then backed off and walked away.

Several days later, Zaft Court Marshal room

"Shinn Asuka. You now stand before this council to discuss your 'inappropriate insult to a superior officer'." A court prosecutor said. "How exactly do you find yourself in regards to these accusations?" He asked. Kira sat on one side of the room, next to Yzak. Shinn stood in the center of the room.

"Guilty. Completely and utterly guilty of all charges and accusations."

"Commander Joule. How severe of a punishment do you think this 'guilty' red suit should be punished with?" The prosecutor asked.

"Complete and total dischargement from the Zaft military." Yzak said as Kira let out a little chuckle. Yzak gave a slightly annoyed face at Kira's gesture.

'Yes Yzak. Ask for complete dischargement, play into our hands.' Kira thought as he laughed a little more. The prosecutor began to speak again.

"I see. Well then, according to article 2, subsection 5 of the Zaft military book, the final decision to discharge any soldier of rank red or higher can be overturned by the Supreme Commander of Zaft unless the crime was one of treason or murder. Judging by his actions he may do so. Commander Yamato, do you have any objections to this dischargement?" Kira composed himself and spoke.

"In fact I do not. I approve of this discharge. It should teach Mr. Asuka a lesson he shan't forget anytime soon." Kira said. Shinn hung his head, hiding the fact that he was smiling.

'Here I come Cagalli, Mayu.'

"Well...if that's the case, then I hereby formally discharge Shinn Asuka from the Zaft Military."

A couple months later, in ORB

"I do." Cagalli said.

"Then I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Reverend Malchio said. Shinn grabbed his wife and kissed her passionately. The crowd, consisting of Kira, Murrue, Mwu, Kisaka, and many other's cheered them on. Shinn then broke the long and needed kiss.

"For now, and forever." Shinn said.

"Let's live long lives together." Cagalli said. Shinn simply nodded, picking up Cagalli bridal style once again and carrying her to their wedding limousine.

They left, and headed to their mansion, where their infant daughter waited to see her mother and father, this time, as a married couple.

Shinn and Cagalli were married on their daughter's birthday. Cagalli made a deal with Zaft and 'bought' the Destiny from them, considering they had just booted it's pilot. Cagalli Yula Asuka, Shinn Asuka and Mayu Nara Asuka then lived happily in the new ORB colony, Neo-Heliopolis for a long time. Athrun Zala fixed his marital issues with his wife, Meyrin Zala, and formally apologized to the ORB Queen, who forgave him for his foolishness. Kira finally got closer to Lacus, after convincing her that her word is not law and that she is not the god-in-a-women's body that she thought she was. ORB grew to become a paradise and Cagalli proved herself to be the rightful and responsible heir to the late Uzumi Nara Athha. She and her family lived a very long and peaceful life together. Shinn had finally obtained a reason for living besides preventing others from suffering his own past, and enjoyed his life with his wife and daughter.

~Fin~

* * *

Author's Note:

What do you think? Yes, before you spam me, I know my grammar and some sentence structure is terrible. For that I am sorry, but I hope that you can still read my work. I personally find that Shinn and Cagalli is a pairing that has not been explored, and has a lot of potential to be an excellent pairing. A lot of the stories on in regards to this pairing are AU pairings. I don't like this because AU has the effect of drastically changing the characters (from what i've seen). I personally take a liking to this pairing because it has potential, and can be very interesting and dimensional, something that the cannon pairings for GSD lack. Anyway, if you like this story, review, rate, etc. I'm currently in the process of brainstorming my own personal re-write of gundam seed destiny as I am typing this.

SPOILER!

In my rewrite I am going to focus more on six characters: Shinn, Kira, Cagalli, Stellar, Murrue, and Talia. Lacus and Athrun are going to be there, but I have to warn you, if you're a die hard fan of those two then be prepared to see me treat them far worse than I did in this fanfic. Meer will probably not exist at all. I'm not sure about the Hawke sisters at this point. My current plan for the rewrite is that i'll have three parts. The first part is about 25 phases long and is constant, then at the end of it, one character discovers some information, and has to answer a question based upon this information. Part B1 will be if that character says yes, and Part B2 will be if they say no. This choice will have a DRASTIC effect on how the story develops. I'm going to represent four characters in the story with the symbols A, B, C, and D. (Note: These characters may or may not be the six ones i am focusing on. E.g. A could be Gilbert Durandal, C could be Yuna Seiran, etc.) In part B1, the main pairings will be AxB and CxD. In part B2, because of the effect of one character, the pairings will be AxD and BxC. Again, not much is completely set in stone, and me being a left brain think, I like to make things up as I go along. This rewrite will not be published until at least part A is complete. I'll probably keep statuses on my page that pop up once in a while.

End Spoiler


	17. Author's Note: Fanfiction Petition

Petition from the Admins:

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

**ExArchmagus**


End file.
